Bonds
by missalohahula
Summary: Jacob's cousin, Amelia, comes back home to La Push and changes everything for the pack. Bonds of loyalty, friendship, and love are tested. Will the pack unite as a strong unit or will their bonds break? Not for those who are Bella/Renesme/Edward fans. No Renesme imprint. (OC/OC) (Jacob/Leah)
1. Going back to go forward

**PLEASE READ:**

** I actually did not think I was going to write a Twilight fanfiction, because for some reason I was over Twilight. That is until my iPad battery died and I could not find my charger. I had to read an actual book to pass time. And what book did you think I found tucked away in my closet? Well, none other than the Twilight books.**

**I'm not a fan of Bella or Edward. This story will not center around them. Most of this will be about the pack. While reading Breaking Dawn, I had always hoped that Jacob and Leah would have a thing. They reached an understanding in the story and I felt that it should have worked out that way. Just my opinion.**

**This story is set towards the ending part of Eclipse, after the war with the new-born vampires. It's a little off-beat with the story. But I feel that Leah should have had a happy ending. I read a couple stories in here and apparently a whole lot of people feel that way too. Mostly all the characters will be here. The ages are different from the story, but hey, this is how I'm deciding to write it.**

**My first OC is named Eric Mahkah. Don't ask me why I chose that name. I know there's another Eric in the story, but I decided to make one in La Push, too. He is about the same age as Sam, Leah, Emily, and Rachel. I'm making them to be about 20 years old. He is also part of the pack. His mom is the sweetest woman and his dad is very hardworking and loyal. He on the other hand is irresponsible a lot of the time and often bucks heads with Sam. Despite being given a big task to fulfill, he often likes to play and joke around.**

**My second OC is Joseph Black. He is Jacob's grandfather, Billy's dad. He is part of the counsel and despite his old age is still quite lively.**

**Enter my third OC, Amelia Woodson. She is Jacob's cousin. Her mother and Billy are sister and brother. Unfortunately when her mother passed, her father took her away from La Push, much to her grandfather's, Joseph, disliking.**

**Read on to see what happens from here. Tell me what you think! Please do, so I can continue the story. If no one likes it, then I'll erase it. But let me know.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>ERIC POV<p>

"Where the hell is Leah?!" Jacob screamed in agony.

"She's fine," Paul brushed off. "Off pouting somewhere no doubt!"

"That's like the fourth time you've asked for her today," questioned Sam.

"I just wanted to make sure she's okay," Jacob said uneasily. He knew something that Sam did not, or that none of us knew. Yet, he was not about to breathe a word to anyone. Bella had come here about a day ago, but the smell that she brought with her of leeches, still somewhat lingered in Jacob's room. The boy needed to really get his priorities straight. The girl had wanted to be with that 'Edward' fella. Girls were stupid. I leaned back on the chair and let a breath out.

"Are we keeping you," Sam asked eyeing me out.

"No," I replied.

"Then what's with the huffing and puffing," asked Sam.

"Well, I'm not going to blow Jacob's house down if that's what you mean." Paul and Jared let out a laugh, but were quickly silenced when Sam stared at them. "Look Sam, I'm tired. We haven't slept for the past two days since those newborn leeches attacked. You've been running us all sorts of shifts. I mean Quil, Embry, and Seth are out there right now. Don't we all deserve a day off?"

"No," Sam boomed. "We can't take any precautions."

"That 'Tinkerbell' leech said she didn't see anyone coming," added Jared.

"I already said NO!" With that we were silenced. Damn that Sam. I put on a smile. That rhymed. Suddenly Sam smiled and so did Jared. I sniffed the air and then cast a look at Paul whose face resembled mine. Gross. Their imprints were here.

"Knock knock," Emily's voice called from the door.

"Who's there," I said trying to match her tone. Paul snickered for a while until Sam glared at us and went to kiss Emily.

"I came baring some baked goods for the invalid," she said sweetly. Sometimes her sweetness was irritating though.

"I'm not invalid!" I guess Jacob felt the same way. He must have noticed Emily's shock. "Sorry Emily. I just... I'm just upset that I haven't seen Leah come yet."

"Well, Leah hasn't stopped by at my house either," she said with a smile.

"Why would she?"

"That's enough Eric," Sam ordered. It wasn't an alpha order, but it was one to keep quiet nonetheless. For some reason Paul and I were the only ones who took patrol with her, mostly because we weren't scared of her and after working a few shifts with her, feeling what she felt, made me and Paul understand her more. Of course, we teased her, but it was all in fun and she reveled in it as well.

"Look," I said standing, not willing to be around Sam and his oh-so-perfect-soon-to-be-wife, Emily. Paul cast a look my way. "I'll go find Leah for you, Jake, since you're so adamant on speaking with her."

"No," Sam stated again as I huffed at him. "Why do you need to see her Jacob? I already told you that I would deal with her for wandering away from the fight."

"That's not it," Jacob answered. "I just want to see her. To see that she's okay." I saw Kim roll her eyes.

"Then, I'll go find her. Let's go Paul," I said slapping his leg and heading out. The second we were from the house, we undressed and phased. It still took us a while to phase, but we were able to reach our boiling point and felt the wolf rip through.

_"Why the hell do you think he wants to see her?"_

_"I don't know Paul," I answered as we broke into a run through the forest. _

_"What's going on," Seth's voice called from a distance. "Why do I see images of my sister in your folks' minds?"_

_"We're trying to find her for Jacob."_

_"He's still asking where she is," questioned Embry who was confused. _

_"Yeah, do you folks sense her anywhere?"_

_A sudden image came through but then quickly dissolved and then blurred into something else. Seth knew where she was, but he didn't easily want to give her up. She would probably kill him._

_"Exactly," Seth barked out. "Go find her yourselves!" _

_Paul barked a laugh as he ran alongside me. Suddenly he slowed down and cast a look towards the northern side of the village. What would she be doing there? _

_"Her scent leads off over there," Paul suggested. "You go and I'll come around. She's not phased in, so we do have the advantage." _

_We continued until we came to a slope and he split off from me. I ran faster as her scent got stronger. She was close. When she finally came in sight, I showed her to the pack. Seth whimpered a little at the sight of his sister. She looked like she was just sitting here or wandering around in this area for the past two days. From the looks of it, she hadn't ate or slept at all. I revealed what Paul and I should do and he flashed me an image of Leah being upset. I shrugged it off. Jacob wanted to see her, so we would bring her to Jacob. __I slowly relaxed and everything shifted around me._

"Leah," I said phasing out and getting dressed some distance away from her. She didn't move. "Leah." Still nothing. "Leah, Jacob asked to see you."

"Just tell him that I'm fine," she said quietly. I looked around and sniffed the air, Paul was close by. I took a step closer towards her. Dirt, leaves, and probably some rain water covered parts of her body.

"Leah, he wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm fine."

"I'm not joking around anymore Leah!" She turned to look at me. She had been crying for what seems like the last two days. She looked positively horrible, broken, and even a bit panicked. "Leah, please come back with me. Jacob really wants to see you." She suddenly stiffened and I saw her glance behind me.

"What did you all come here," she cried out as she stood up.

"We knew you wouldn't come back to us without a fight," Paul replied. Just then she attempted to bolt pass us. Paul and I wrestled her to the ground. As quick as she was, we were stronger.

We took her back to the Billy's house kicking and screaming. She yelled insults at us the whole time and even threatened to dismember us the next time she was phased. I was shocked she didn't just phase now and rip us to shreds right then and there. Seth's wolf-form came trotting alongside us as we got closer to the Black's home and licked his sister's screaming face.

"Seth," she pouted and wiped off his doggy saliva. She suddenly calmed down with her brother nudging at her side and was alright enough for just Paul to carry her into the house.

"What's bugging her Seth," I asked the wolf that was sitting next to me. He simply whined and then walked off.

"Well, Sam them are all gone," Paul said walking out. "Leah said you and I are dead to her, but got silent when she realized it was just her and Jacob. Jacob said for us to give them a minute and then he wants us to walk her back to her home so she can eat and sleep." I nodded and we waited outside. Somehow listening to Jacob was far more easier than listening to Sam. In fact sometimes a lot of guys preferred Jacob over Sam. But due to his love for that Swan girl and lack of motivation to lead, we stayed in Sam's ranks.

We waited for what seemed like hours. Paul and I started a couple games of basketball in Jacob's yard, then moved on to taking apart one of Jacob's bikes, only to put it back together again. Embry came by to asked if he was getting relieved.

"You know what, I'm going to go in and see what's going on already? It's too quiet," Paul stated.

"Perhaps Leah finally killed Jacob," Embry said upset. He was like Sam and Jared, blaming Leah for Jacob's physical state right now. We walked into the house and listened carefully. We heard two hears beating, so Jacob was still alive. And so was Leah, I retorted in my head. The three of us rounded the hallway and into Jacob's room only to stop dead in our tracks. There on Jacob's bed, next to Jacob, was Leah. Jacob had his arm around her, she was cuddled into his side, dirty and all, and they were sleeping peacefully.

"What the," Embry started until Paul clasped his hand down on Embry's mouth. The three of us slowly backed away only to bump into Billy.

"You ought to watch where you're going Mahkah!"

"Sorry sir," I replied. Billy liked me, well he tolerated me. Safe to say everyone else on the counsel, didn't like me one bit, including Joseph, our eldest counsel member and Jacob's grandfather.

"We came to see Jacob," Embry said smiling. I shook my head at him.

"Ah I see. Is he up?"

"No sir," Paul said as he broke out into laughter. The two of them quickly left the house.

"What was that about?"

"Leah is over."

"It's about time. That boy was calling her name in his sleep the past two nights," Billy said as he rolled towards the fridge. I helped him grab something inside and he rolled back to the table. I glanced at the hallway leading to Jacob's room and wondered what happened that led to the scene we saw. "Do you know exactly what happened? I mean how did my son get hurt?"

"No sir, I'm sorry. All I know is that Leah went after a vampire alone, Jacob went to help her, and that leads us to him having broken ribs and fractured bones here and there." Billy nodded and then smiled. I wondered what the man was thinking. "Well, I best be heading for home myself. You will let us know if his condition worsens, right?" Billy shook my hand and I left, wondering what transpired between Leah and Jacob and even more so what that Billy Black was thinking about.

* * *

><p>AMELIA POV<p>

"Apple pie," my grandpa used my pet name that only my mom would call me. "Rachel is coming to get you. Then you'll be here in no time."

"Oh Papa, I'm so scared. What am I going to do now? I've sent all of my Dad's things to his brother's place in Vancouver, some are in storage, and..." I paused and put the phone down to take a breath. "I wish Mom were here," I said putting my cell phone back to my mouth.

"I wish she were here too, Apple pie. But you have me, your Uncle Billy, and your cousins, who are going to help take care of you. Come back home. Come back to La Push. Everyone is waiting here for you."

"Okay," I said attempting to force myself to smile. "I'll see you in a while Papa. Love you."

"I love you too Amelia."

I ended the call and looked around at the now empty two bedroom house. The only thing left were two duffle bags of clothes, one suitcase of books and other junk and one box of pictures and locked-up childhood memories of La Push. The one place that reminded me of my mother. I sighed and slowly got up from the futon on the floor that served as my bed for the past couple days and looked out the window.

I had said bye to all the friends I had here in Portland. None of them knew where I was moving to. The farthest they ever been in Washington was to Vancouver. But La Push was so small and so far away from everything. I let out a sigh as I stared at our neighbor's yard. Everyone had already came to give them their best wishes. One of the ladies down the road said she could watch me until my family came to pick me up, but I didn't want to get attached to anyone. At least not here.

I went to lay back down on the futon and drifted off to sleep.

There was a knock at the door that woke me up. I blinked my eyes and looked around. It was dark out. I slowly got up and walked down the empty hallway and glanced behind the wall's edge to see what looked like a boy standing outside. I got scared. He was tall and looked pretty masculine, like he could break down the door. There was a knock again. I slowly crept towards the door.

"Amy, come on open up," the voice said. No one that I knew in Grants Pass, Oregon, called me Amy. How did this person know me?

"Amy it's Jake." I stopped where I was and strained to look out the window again. That couldn't be Jake!

"Amy, I know that you're in there. Come on," he pleaded this time. Jake looked huge, but I swore we were both seventeen years old! The boy looked like he was twenty-three or something! I grabbed onto the bolt shakily and slowly turned it. Once it clicked, I stepped back from the door, nervously.

"Jacob," I said quietly. The doorknob turned and in walked my cousin. Well, at least the person who claimed to be him. He was tall and had grown a lot. Well, I had not seen him since we were like eight years old, but still. The boy should not have looked like that! He gave me that dorky smile and I knew that it was him. "Oh Jake," I screamed and ran into his open arms. He held onto me tightly as I cried into his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay Amy," he said soothingly rubbing my back. "Jake the Great is here," he added. I couldn't help but laugh. He always called himself that when we were little. I pulled away and he wiped some tears away from my face.

"Papa said that Rachel would come for me."

"She is, but I uh..." he paused and looked away at the house. "Are you here by yourself?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want anyone to stay with me in the house. The realtor already sold it. I'm supposed to leave soon anyway."

"I brought some food," he said turning around and grabbing five bags of fast food. McDonalds, Taco Bell, and even Sonic was there. I smiled and took one of the McDonald's bags and started to eat one of the five mcchicken sandwiches in there. Why did he have so much food?

"Does Papa know you're here," I asked as we sat down. I'm sure he would have told me that both Rach and Jake were coming.

"No. But I'm going back with you and Rachel."

"Going back? You ran away?"

"No." He popped a whole smothered burrito in his mouth.

"Then what is it Jake?"

"There's a girl..."

"Bella," I asked remembering the last time we spoke on the phone.

"No. Another girl," he said as he unwrapped a second burrito.

"You sure get around don't you Jake?" He looked at me and smiled.

"It's not like that," he replied looking down and shaking his head.

"So she's not some pretty girl chasing after you," I teased.

"Well, she's not chasing after me. But she is beautiful, inside and out. Of course you rarely see it, because she rarely lets anyone look at her. And I mean really truly look at her."

"You sound like you're in love," I teased again.

"I just told you it's not like that. I just understand her that's all."

"Is that what they call it these days in La Push? Understanding?" He nudged me on the side with his elbow and I started to laugh. It felt good to laugh.

"So how does she rank among the other girls there?" Jake stared at me. "That much pretty girls in La Push, huh?"

"Well, there will be more when you and Rachel get back," he said with that dorky smile of his. I shook my head.

"Rachel is just dropping me off, then I think she's going to head back to college, Jake. I know you and Uncle Billy want her to come back, but..." I looked away. "There's too much memories there, Jake. Too much of our moms."

"Hey," Jake said pulling me to lean on his shoulder. I sighed and took a bite of my first and probably only sandwich. "Everything is going to be okay. I know there's memories, trust me, I see them, too. But you can't keep running from things Amy. Things are the way they are. People make choices in their life and even though there are some things we can't change about them, we can change our choices, we can change our life. We just need to keep moving forward."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"I didn't run away," he said softly. But I could feel the anger in him. For some reason he felt really warm. "I'm clearing my head before I make a wrong choice. That girl in La Push, she wanted to forget about all those memories too. She couldn't move on. She couldn't forget and she made a choice that could have killed her, literally. Fortunately, she's still there. I don't want you to feel that way. I don't want her to feel that way. And I don't want to feel that way. But I need to go back. You need to go back. It's just something we need to do, Amy. We need to go back in order to move forward."

As confusing as it sounded, to me I understood completely. If I had stayed in Grants Pass, I would have still been running away from my mom and my family. Something that my Dad did at first. He told me to go back to La Push before he passed. That I would be happy there. Jake just added confirmation to that. In order to move on with my life, I needed to go back to where my life started.

Jake and I continued to eat and catch up. He spoke about working for the counsel on the reservation and how he would be working alongside Leah now. When I asked how come she didn't send any pictures of her wedding, his smile dropped and said that was something I had to speak about with her.

I always looked up to Leah as a sister. I didn't have any. Besides Rachel and the occasional, Rebecca, letting me tag along, there was always Leah. She always made my day better. So to not hear from her in the past couples months, to not hear of her wedding, to not get any present during my birthday, or to find out that she didn't tell me anything about her father passing, shocked me.

Papa Joe was still feisty as ever according to Jake. A lot of the boys of the reservation were doing work for the counsel, like he and Leah. I asked if they were training to become the next counsel and he just shrugged. It seemed like there was some secret there, but I wouldn't push it. I was just glad to have my cousin by my side. That night sleep was better than the other two. I heard Jake mutter Leah's name sometime during the night and couldn't help but think that she was the girl he was thinking about now.

The next morning, right as the sun rose, there was Rachel.

"Oh Amy," she cried out happily when she saw me. "My you look like quite the young lady. Leaving some broken hearts here in Oregon?"

"No," I answered blushing. "Far from it." Dad didn't let me date. He said I had to wait until after high school.

She continued to talk about so many things all at once and I found her conversation a little exhausting. Jacob made faces behind her back as he carried almost all of my stuff to the car. I found myself laughing once again thanks to Jake.

The ride was long, yet filled with talk, laughter, and memories. Jake promised to show me his motorcycle that he was working on and told me that I could ride on a couple of his dirt bikes when we got back, which I got excited about. We stopped twice to get food, of course Jake buying a whole lot. Even Rachel got curious over her brother's constant eating and growth spurt. He simply shrugged it off.

It was late afternoon when we reached La Push. In fact it was almost dinner time. There outside Papa Joe's house was a crowd of at least three dozen people, if not more. I swallowed a breath and then turned to look at Jake in the back of Rachel's car. He shrugged again. I forgot he had been gone the past couple days. As Rachel parked the car, we both looked at each other.

"Everything will be..." Rachel paused and kissed my forehead. "Everything is going to get better." I smiled at that and opened the car door. Immediately I, along with Rachel, were bombarded by people I barely remembered. Jake got a few scoldings from people as well. I cast a look at him, realizing he did run away for a little while. Once he caught my eye, I smiled. At least he ran away and found me. I saw a man, who had some of my mom's features stroll up in a wheelchair.

"Uncle Billy," I said running up to him and throwing myself onto his lap, hugging him.

"Oh." He started to chuckle. "Oh my Amy. You're not a little girl anymore." I pulled back and looked at my Uncle who was tearing up. "You look just like your mother," he said sadly as he ran a hand down my cheek. I hugged him once more and then got off as Rachel was standing behind me to meet her Dad. I turned to see my Papa standing a few feet away and ran towards him. The man was old, but his hug was still strong.

"Your Uncle is right," he whispered. I looked at my Papa. "You are as beautiful a young woman as your mother. I'm so glad you're back Apple pie." We hugged and stayed that way for a couple minutes. Jake came by and nodded at Papa, who returned a stern look at him. Rachel hugged Papa as well. He gripped onto both of us. Me on the right and Rachel on the left and turned to the crowd who had gathered at his home.

"My granddaughters are home," he announced as everyone clapped and cheered. I scanned the crowd to see that Jacob had gone to stand by a bunch of boys who were just as impressive. What were they doing to the boys here in La Push? There was about seven of them, including Jake. Two of them had girls on their arms. Jake gave me a brief smile, which I returned. He nodded in a certain direction and I saw a beautiful young woman standing a distance away.

I made my way over. Jacob obviously wanted me to talk to her. I said hello to people on my approach there and finally remembered some of them. As I got closer, the young lady smiled and I knew it was Leah. I broke into a run and threw myself at her. I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Leah!"

"Oh, it's so good to see you, little Amelia!" She pushed me back a little. "Of course you're not so little anymore!" We hugged again. "Forgive me for not keeping in touch," Leah said finally breaking our hug and pulling me a distance. "I've been so busy lately."

"Jake told me that you two are working on some sort of project for the counsel here," I said.

"Some project," she said rolling her eyes. "But I don't think I would get through it unless I had him to help me."

"What happened to you and Sam? Last I heard you were planning the wedding and then I didn't receive any calls or anything. Jake said to ask you."

"Sam and I are no longer together," she replied sadly. I hugged her and she quickly pushed me back. "Enough sadness. Your cousin is helping me to look pass that." I nodded and we both put on smiles. Her smile quickly vanished as she looked over my head. I turned to see that a fight had broken out. I quickly hurried back to see Jake wrestling with one of the other young guys from La Push.

"Jake," I went to stop them.

"No, Amelia," shouted Leah. But she was too late. I quickly got inside and was able to push a fuming Jake back from whoever he was fighting.

"Are you insane, Paul," yelled Jake to the other guy. I turned to see that I was in the middle of him and this Paul-dude.

"You know it's something that I can't help," Paul yelled. Someone's arms reached in and pulled me out from between them. I turned and was staring at two other guys that Jake was standing by.

"Seth?" He smiled at me and placed me behind him. Leah quickly pulled me to her side.

"That's enough," Papa Joe ordered. "Everyone carry on. Paul, Jacob, the rest of you boys in the house. NOW!"

"I need to go," Leah said softly to me.

"What's going to happen to Jake?"

"It'll be okay, you'll see," she said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as she followed the group of young men into my Papa's home, along with several other man. Uncle Billy turned around.

"Everyone, continue on," he said smiling. Continue on?

"What happened Rachel?"

She looked at me and then stared back at her Dad walking into the house. "I have no idea, but I feel different."

* * *

><p>ERIC POV<p>

"She's my sister," Jacob yelled. "My sister, Paul!"

"Oh, quit your moping Jacob," Jared huffed. "It was bound to happen." We all cast a look to Jared. "Well, the whole thing with Paul. Who knew it was going to be your sister?"

"Like I said that's enough," ordered Joseph. "Look, it happened Jacob. As much as you and I might not like it, it happened. The Gods..."

"The Gods," muttered Paul. "Of course they had something to do with it. Stupid Gods."

"They are not to be mocked," scolded Old Quil. "And this is who we trust our safety to? You young men need to take responsible for your actions and of course towards your imprint now."

"It's not natural. I don't even know the girl," Paul protested.

"And you won't get to know her," Jacob started towards him. Paul stood up as well.

"Stop!" We all turned to look at Joseph. Sam may have been our alpha, but we all knew that the Blacks were the true alpha. I think that's why a part of us always listened to Jacob. Joseph handing out orders was no exception either. Part of us shook were we stood when we heard him speak.

"We all know that this was something that you personally did not want to happen to you folks, but regardless, this was done. This was done to protect our tribe, to protect our people, to protect our ways. Somewhere in my darling granddaughter Rachel, there is someone who fits you, Paul. As hard as it is for many of you to grasp, it may happen to more of you. You all just need to learn to step up and be the men that you were selected to become."

I turned to see Leah hanging back in the shadows. She never did like imprinting talk. You wouldn't like it either, if you were her. She was engaged, wedding days away, living in a house with her fiance, only to have him walk up to her and tell her to leave. Then couple months later, he's living in that house that was going to be hers, engaged now to her cousin, of all people. Now she has to see him and her everyday, smiling and making kissing faces at each other. The counsel won't even let her leave La Push when she phased. So she's stuck as the only female shape shifter, fated to be alone, while living in her own version of hell.

"Paul," strolled up Billy. "This is my daughter, so I expect you to not disappoint me."

"Yes sir," Paul mumbled, still upset that he imprinted. We talked about it a couples times and we had hoped that we would be able to escape it somehow.

"Jacob," stated Billy.

"I don't approve, but I acknowledge that there's nothing any of us can do."

"Very well," said Old Quil. "Paul you know the drill. " Paul nodded. "We won't have any outbursts like earlier, will we?" Jacob simply nodded and then walked towards where Leah stood. He whispered something to her and they both left.

"Well, now that that's settled," announced Joseph. "Why don't we get back to the dinner?" We started to file out.

"Perhaps, Joseph, sir," started Seth. "It won't be a bad thing for Paul to imprint on your granddaughter. It may make him a better person."

"Well, I guess he is the lesser evil of the two."

"You mean me, don't you Joseph," I said smiling at the old man.

"You two will be the death of me," he said chuckling as we walked out. "I swear you two create more havoc than you fix. The night is young Mahkah, perhaps you will find that one girl out there for you. Just don't let it be my precious Apple Pie. You wolves have already taken one granddaughter away from me." He walked away still laughing about to make his plate. I turned to see his other granddaughter talking to some of the women here. Rachel was also making conversation.

"Her name is Amelia," Seth said coming to stand by me. I turned to him and smirked.

"Someone's got a crush," I teased.

"No, I just remember her from when we were younger. She always came over our house, but to hang out with Leah."

"I know," said Paul. "Leah looked happy to see her. I would be happy too, if I didn't have an imprint. The girl is beautiful." And she was. As I looked at Joseph's youngest granddaughter smiling and talking away to people, she did look like a vision.

"Well, she is pretty," said Quil.

"What are you talking about? She's gorgeous," exclaimed Embry.

"Ateara here is into little girls, remember," teased Paul as we all started to laugh.

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge Paul, you just imprinted today, let's not forget that," replied Quil.

"At least she's not a toddler," poked Embry as the rest of us continued to laugh. Jared came by and slapped Paul on the shoulder.

"Rachel's not bad either. Of course nothing like Kim."

"Rachel's better than Kim, too," muttered Seth. I cast a look at him as Jared rolled his eyes and then leaned closer to Paul.

"Go get em Romeo!" Paul was pushed forward. I saw Joseph and Billy glance his way as Paul walked over towards Rachel reluctantly. We all felt the pull or prolonged silence of an imprint. Of course some of us, like me, experiencing it three times, it was becoming overwhelming. It took all of ten seconds for some of us to realize that it was Paul as he held onto Rachel's hand earlier. Rachel was pretty. No offense to Jared or Sam, but Rachel was going to be the prettiest imprint so far.

We all started to disperse and talk to different people, always making our way back to the pack in time. Jacob and Leah had returned and I joined them at a table. We were eating and talking about something, other than imprinting, when Jacob's cousin, Amelia came bounding up to the table happily.

"Jake, come on," she said pulling on his arm. "This is such a nice song. We should dance!" Her voice even sounded like pretty.

"Amy," he whined. "I don't dance."

"Leah," Amelia turned to her.

"I'd like to dance," Leah smiled.

"See Jake you need to dance with Leah."

"Wha... What?" The look on Jacob and Leah's face was priceless that it forced me to spit out my soda.

"I'm sorry," I said coughing and attempting to wipe it away from my chin and shirt. "Yeah, you two should dance, Jake." He turned to me and I winked. Leah, I believe, kicked me under the table. I cast a smirk her way and she rolled her eyes.

"What about you Amy," Jacob said turning to her.

"It's okay," she turned to me. "Your friend here can dance with me." I was going to say yes to piss Jacob off even more. So, I turned to look at his cousin and that was when it hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think so far... Please! Thank you! :)<strong>


	2. Remembering the past

**Thank you for those who reviewed my story. I actually came up with a plot twist last night and I'm going to try it. Hopefully somewhere in the next few chapters. I'm still working out the kinks, but I think I can do it and make it enjoyable.**

**I think I'm mostly going to do this from Eric POV now. I'll still throw in Amelia. But for some reason I feel like I need to change it up a bit. What do you think? **

* * *

><p>ERIC POV<p>

As I looked into Amelia's angelic brown eyes, I felt like I had finally received sight for the first time. Like I was lost in a world full of darkness until I looked into her eyes. Invisible chains had tied my floating body to the ground. I finally felt like I had found home. My heart literally stopped as it became in tuned with hers. Amelia's heart filled within mine and propelled me to breath.

I quickly stood up before Jacob could react. I saw his eyes squint at me as if trying to read the sudden pull of an imprint, or if that was something else. I saw Paul, who just recently imprinted, also turn and look around. At that very moment, all the guys were speaking to a girl.

Seth was talking to a classmate and actually kept looking back at her and then turning to everyone else. He patted himself a couple times, confused if that was him.

Embry was the best, though. He was speaking to one of the tribe's older widows and quickly backed away from her when he felt the pull. When he tripped and fell over, Jared noticed and quickly started to laugh.

I think my imprint would go unsuspected for now.

"So..."

I looked back at Amelia to see her smiling gorgeously. Well, I thought she was beautiful before the imprint, so at least I wasn't blind to love. I smiled at her.

"I'd love to," I replied and took her out to the small group dancing. I found myself staring at her, unsure if I should hold her. So she moved back and forth to the music. I reached out for her hand and she let me. I decided to spin her around a couple times which caused her to laugh. Her smile alone had captured me, but to hear her laughter had enslaved me. Yup, Paul definitely wasn't the only one who imprinted today.

After the fast song ended, a slow one began and she looked to me intently. I placed one hand on her hip and the other held her hand perfectly in mine. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Paul and I always talked about refusing to imprint. Here we both were, imprinted, and these girls hadn't even been here for a full day.

"I'm Amelia," she said softly. I must have been staring at her, because I shook my head and tried to remember my own name. She started to laugh.

"Sorry," I shook my head again. "Uh," I cleared my throat. Why was this so hard? "I'm Eric."

"You're friends with Jake and Leah?"

"Something like that, yeah." She smiled which I easily returned. Oh great. I was hooked already.

"Did you always live in La Push? I vaguely remember you. Then again," she looked down. "I think I blocked out a lot of memories of this place."

"Really? This is such a nice place."

"I know," she said looking back up at me. "I'm just..."

"Trying to get used to to everything now," I finished for her and she nodded. "Your grandfather is thrilled to have you back. You are after all, the infamous Amelia." She started to laugh.

"Infamous?"

"Well, everyone has been talking about you. My mother included. The second she found out you were coming back she helped plan this dinner. She made the banana apple..."

"The banana apple cream pie," she finished excitedly. I nodded. "The one with the glaze on top?" I nodded again. "You're Diana Mahkah's son."

"The very one."

"You were always so naughty, always getting into trouble," she said as we both started to laugh.

"I think some things haven't changed," I replied as Amelia continued to smile.

"Do you still put water in people's gas tanks?"

"Wow, you remember that?" I started to chuckle. "Haven't done that in a while. Thanks for the idea."

"Hey," she lightly hit me. Was she flirting? She looked so adorable doing it. "Don't you dare do that. And if you do don't tell them..."

"Amelia gave me the idea," I pretended to shout, as she buried her head in my chest. DEAR. LORD. Help me now.

"You're going to get me into trouble," she responded pulling away looking embarrassed. The blush on her was cute, too.

"Doubt it. People here love your grandfather. And from what I heard, they loved your mother even more. No one would think less of you. After all, they did put this together to welcome you home," I smiled genuinely at her.

"Thanks," she said barely in a whisper. We continued to dance another slow song that came on. I was just glad to keep her by me for so long. "I was talking to your mom earlier. She said to look for you," she said ending our silence.

"I wonder why that is," I replied trying to eye my mother out. She always tried to play matchmaker.

"You owe me some cookies," Amelia said. I looked back down at her.

"I owe you what?"

"You owe me cookies," she said turning serious. I looked at her confused. "My mom and some others went to your folks house to bake some goods for the Fall hunting trip that my Dad, Papa, and everyone else was going on. Your mom reserved a plate of her peanut butter cookies, but when she went to get them, the plate was empty and you were laying on the ground, looking guilty of course." Amelia rolled her eyes. I started to chuckle. "Your mom helped remind me that it was your fault."

"What can I say, my mom makes some good peanut butter cookies."

"Those were reserved for me," she said lightly hitting me again. I was thoroughly enjoying every second of being with her.

"Well, I'll ask her to make some for you."

"I don't think so, mister. You ate them, so you have to pay by making it yourself," she looked at me with a serious expression. For some reason, I could tell that she was just playing around. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

I knew she was about to crack a smile. And she did. But it turned out to be a beautiful smile. We both started to laugh. "Don't think you're getting out of that one."

"I'll try to get the recipe. Perhaps you and I can make it together one day." Amelia stared up at me. "I mean that's if you want to." Oh god, why was I sounding desperate? Her smile slowly faded away, but I still see happiness in her eye.

"I'd like that."

We continued to smile and laugh at nothing. Right before the song ended, I looked up to see Seth standing behind Amelia.

"May I cut in?" I automatically growled and Seth raised an eyebrow at me.

"The song isn't finish," I answered as Amelia turned back to me and smiled. Then I realized Seth was still smirking. If I didn't give up Amelia now, he would have figured out that I imprinted.

And although Joseph wouldn't play favorites, this was his youngest granddaughter, he already admitted to not liking the idea that Rachel had already been imprinted on. Hell would freeze over before he let me anywhere near Amelia again. And if Jacob reacted that way to his sister, I can only imagine how it would be if it was to his darling, baby cousin. Of course, both of them imprinted on in the same day would definitely be too much for Joseph and Jacob.

"Unless, Amelia, did you want to dance with Seth," I asked as her smile dropped. "You are the guest of honor and I don't want to hog you all evening. I have a feeling a lot of other people will want to speak with you," I quickly recovered hoping she wouldn't feel like I was trying to get rid of her. Already my heart was aching with the thought of Seth holding her or having her so far away from me.

"You're right," she replied with a half-hearted smile. "I should mingle, huh?" She let out a cute laugh and then leaned up to kiss my cheek. HOT. DAMN. "I'll see you around Eric." Then she turned to dance with Seth. "Don't forget our cookie date now," she called back over her shoulder.

I had to get out of here. Yet, I was still standing there, like an idiot. If all intimate encounters were to end like that, I was in trouble. I could still feel the burning sensation of her lips on my cheek. Hurriedly and quite clumsily, I got out of Joseph's yard and took off into the woods. I had to clear my head. I had to figure out my next move.

"Where you going?" I turned to see Jacob and Leah.

"For a run," I answered quickly before I phased right there and took off.

* * *

><p>AMELIA POV<p>

"Seth Clearwater, I can't believe you've gotten so tall!"

"Well, I eat a lot," he replied as another song came on. Thank goodness it was a bit faster.

"Tell me about it. Jake ate like three burritos, four double cheeseburgers, and not to mention he had like fifteen super-sized fries! And he still got hungry. We had to stop twice before we came here," I said which caused Seth to chuckle.

"Yeah, we sure do love to eat here in La Push," he replied. "As you can see," he motioned. I looked around and saw the food spread. He was right. It was like there was enough food here to feed an army.

After the song ended, Seth walked me over to a table that two other boys were sitting at, one of them had a little girl who kept whining for her dolly.

"Hey," I said stopping in front of the little girl. She reached her arms up for me. "Can I," I asked the boy and he smiled and nodded. The girl was precious and totally adorable. She continued to laugh as I bounced her in my arms.

"Tow me high," she cried out happily. I think she meant to say throw me higher. I looked at the boy.

"She's so precious. Is she your daughter?" Seth and the other boy burst out laughing and practically fell on the ground. "I'm sorry. I just assumed. She's not..."

"No, she's not," the boy replied. "This is Claire. She is a niece to Emily. I was just helping to watch her."

"Sorry," I answered embarrassed.

"It's quite alright, Amelia. You obviously don't remember me, but I'm Quil," the boy said standing.

"Ateara," I asked.

"So you do remember me?"

"Barely. I remember when I was over at Uncle Billy's house to play with Jake, you were there hanging out with him, too. You and..." I looked at the other boy behind him smiling. "Embry Call?!"

"The one and only," Embry smiled.

"Oh my goodness. You guys all look so..."

"So handsome," Embry replied. "I know." I started to laugh as I hugged the two boys.

"Are you planning on finishing your senior year here," asked Quil.

"I kind of have to, right," I laughed.

"Well, you can hang with me and Quil in school," Embry offered. "Unless you want to stroll around with the underclassmen here," he pointed to Seth.

"I'm a Junior, just one year younger than you three," Seth protested as I continued to laugh. This really did feel good.

They continued to share stories of their, well our, childhood in La Push. In time, I did remember swimming with them at the beach, roasting marshmallows, lighting off fireworks in Papa Joe's yard, or causing food fights at school when we were younger. Besides hanging out with them in school, they said that I could hang with them at the beach next week, which I immediately agreed. I already felt like I was back home.

Leah came around with Rachel as the party died down and politely took me away from the group of boys that were forming at the table.

"Leah, I'm so glad that you're here," I said when she walked me into a room that would be mine for as long as I continued to live here. "I've really missed you. Again, I'm really sorry about Sa..."

Leah raised her hand as she sat on my bed. "Like I said, no more sad stories." We both smiled and nodded. She turned to Rachel. "Now while I help Amelia unpack, perhaps you can tell me all about UCLA!"

Rachel continued to talk and talk about the different classes and the most recent program she started. I cast a look at Leah who smiled back at me. Rachel spoke of a recent romantic interest back at college and I noticed Leah stiffened. She was probably thinking about Sam, but Leah quickly pursued Rachel in this conversation. Asking if he was their age, what things he liked to do, what were his goals, etc. Rachel finally let out that she didn't care about him when he made a big deal about her driving to Oregon to pick up her little cousin and bring her back to Washington. They got into an argument and she hasn't talked to him since. Never thought about him either, until she was speaking just now. Leah let out a breath and I wondered what that could have been about.

"Well," said Leah hugging Rachel. "I think you are better off without him. Besides, you are definitely going to get someone here in La Push."

"I don't want to stay Leah. No offense, but I just can't stay. Part of me tells me that I should. Especially after coming back and seeing everyone. I know tonight at my Dad's is going to be difficult as it is to convince him that I'm not staying. But, I just came to help Papa and my Dad settle Amy in. I only took off for two weeks, then I should be back in Cali in no time."

Leah shrugged. "If you go though, I'm going to be the only one to keep all the boys off of your cousin here," she turned to me smiling. "Did I see you talking to that little punk of a brother that I have?"

"He's not so little, Leah. Actually, they all aren't so little. They're really handsome. Besides Jacob, that boy talking to Rachel seems to be totally hot." Rachel blushed. "Not to mention Eric. He's so good-looking and quite the character." Leah started to laugh.

"Whatever," Leah rolled her eyes. "So, what were you and those little dweebs talking about anyways."

"You forget, they're the same age as me. Plus too, they're like so much more taller than me. I don't see them as little dweebs." She titled her head at me, as if to question my last statement. "Anyways, since you want to know, we were talking about school. I'm actually kind of nervous. Embry and Quil said I could hang out with them. I don't know if I'm going to make any friends. I didn't really have too much when I left. Mostly because I liked hanging around you two a lot."

"I'm sure the guys will look after you," Leah stated, not so much as a joke, but more seriously. I assumed because I was Jake's cousin, and they were his friends, that that was why they would look after me.

That night, like always, Papa came and told me a story about a raging bear and the brave, young girl who saved him. As much as I had grown up and wanted to tell my Papa that I didn't believe in fairy tales anymore, I realized we both needed that. He needed to cope and I needed to feel home again. I didn't cry that night as I went to sleep. Jake came by and slept on the fold-out futon next to my bed. He didn't say anything, but just laid there and hummed a tune. A tune I recognized immediately as the one his mom and mine would often hum when they were busy cooking in the kitchen. As hard as I tried to forget them, they were always with me. Like Rachel said, things would get better, they had to. I let Jacob's humming relax me into an even deeper sleep.

The next morning I woke up to horrible smells. I groaned and rolled almost completely off the bed and onto the floor, but Jacob caught me midway.

"Easy there, sleeping beauty," he teased.

"What is that smell?"

"Papa's cooking," Jacob muttered and got up to get out of the room. I took another whiff and immediately wanted to puke. At least he was trying. I got up too and walked outside and straight into Jake.

"What's going on?" I side stepped him and noticed a whole bunch of the guys from yesterday were in my Papa's house. "Hey Embry, Quil," I said looking at them as both told me 'good morning'. They both punched Jake and they almost started wrestling until Papa scolded them.

"Morning, Eric," I said sitting on the stool next to another boy. Eric smiled and nodded at me. I turned to the boy next to me. "I'm..."

"Amelia, I know. Your grandpa over there won't shut up about you and Rachel coming back home," he replied.

"I don't think that Rach..."

"So," Jacob said interrupting me. "What you got cooking there?" He got up quickly and walked over to Papa. I wondered why he changed the subject.

"Pancakes," Papa answered. "For my Apple Pie," he said turning to me. He set a plate for me and I took a bite.

"Mm," I said as my Papa smiled and turned around to finish. I immediately spat them out in the trash can next to the table and wiped my tongue furiously with a napkin. The guys attempted to maintain their composure as my Papa turned around again and put another pancake on my plate. Jacob scrunched his nose and handed me some syrup.

"Drown them in this," he suggested and then went off to talk to one of the guys there. I did as was told, and honestly, it didn't taste that bad after.

"So, Papa, what's with all morning guests," I asked.

"They all do volunteer work for the counsel sometimes," he answered.

"Oh. Is this the same work that Jake does for you folks?" Curiosity I guess.

"What did Jake tell you about it exactly?" The tone and look on my Papa's face changed. I had never seen him look at me angrily. Immediately I looked down and wondered if I shouldn't have said anything about Jake. "I'm sorry, Apple Pie, I didn't mean to get upset with you. It's just that..." I looked up when he paused and noticed all the guys were staring at him too. "There are some things that the counsel and I do and it's best if everyone didn't know about it. People in La Push are very sensitive about certain things."

"I understand," I offered even though I didn't. Why did my Papa get so mad about it? Was Jake not supposed to tell me?

Leah came in with Seth just then. Leah turned and dropped her smile on her face when she glanced in my direction. One look at me said it all. I wanted her to save me. She hurried towards my Papa and offered to take over from there.

"Leah, you're going to cook," questioned the boy next to me.

"Yes, Jared," she snob at him. "Anything for my little Amelia," Leah smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you Leah," I said perking up on the stool.

"Dude, did Leah just smile," I heard Embry ask behind me quietly.

"She's not this easy-going, so you should take it while you can," said the guy who was constantly talking to Rachel last night. I smiled at him.

"Leah's always been kind and caring to me. You folks must have done something to make her treat you all the way that she does." Jacob faked a cough to hold in his laughter. "Leah wouldn't harm anyone, unless she had a good reason to," I said this time but with more force.

"Alright, one point for Amelia," shouted Seth as he held up his hand to ask me for a high-five, which I gave.

"Yup, it's definitely good to have Joseph's granddaughters back. Looks like they both can tell Paul off," teased Jared.

"But since we're on the subject of Leah cooking." Leah turned to glare at her brother. "I'm glad you're cooking. I've missed it." Leah then smiled. "I would have sent for Amelia ages ago if I knew it would get you back in the kitchen."

"That's it," Leah said and playfully threw a spoon-full of batter towards him. He caught it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Ew," I said as he shrugged. Leah threw an egg shell at him to get him to stop. But Seth ended up eating that as well. I shuddered as he crunched down on the shells and then smiled and stuck his tongue at me, with white specks on it. The guys just chuckled.

"Stop grossing her out." Lean came and took away my Papa's plate of powdery, thin pancakes and replaced it with huge, fluffy pancakes, with strawberries on top, and eggs and bacon on the side. I smiled brightly at her and she winked at me. I was literally going to get fat in La Push. I adored everyone's cooking here. She turned back around and started working some magic on some more food, which I assumed was for some of the guys.

I saw Papa, Jake, Eric, and the Jared guy go to sit down in the living room discussing something. Paul started to tease Leah again, which I noticed Leah could handle her own. What I told the guys was true. I always viewed her as a caring older sister. Something changed about her and I saw that she was a little mean towards the guys. I'll remember to ask later. Embry, Quil, and Seth had started talking to me about school, while they devoured a box of pop tarts each.

It was when there was a knock on the door that Leah stiffened. I cast a look at Jake who slightly shook his head at me. In came walking in one of the other guys from last night, along with a young woman. She had a scratch on her face, like a bear had mauled her. Yet she smiled sweetly nonetheless.

"Good Morning, Joseph," the young man said. "Emily came here with some baked goods for Amelia."

"Here comes trouble," Paul mumbled and walked into the living room.

"Why, thank you, Sam. Amelia is there in the kitchen. Emily, you can see her while we discuss some matters with Sam," my Papa suggested.

"Sam," I said barely audible. Seth heard me though and shook his head. But I could read the emotions that were running high at the moment. That was Leah's Sam.

"Hello, Amelia," said the young woman. "I didn't get to meet you last night. Everyone stole you away. My name is Emily." I reached out my hand to shake hers. "Oh, enough of that. We're practically like family," she said swatting my hand away and pulling me in for a hug. A pan hit the sink in a clatter. I didn't need to look over to know that Leah didn't really like her comment about family.

"It's nice to meet you Emily. It was pretty crazy last night," I said to her smiling, trying my best not to look at the scar on her face. "Sorry if I don't remember you. Everything is coming back to me slowly."

"Oh, no, it's no bother," she continued sweetly. "I actually just recently moved here in the past few months, so I think we're only just meeting now."

"Obviously," I heard one of the boys mutter. Which one I couldn't tell.

"I brought some banana and blueberry muffins. They are divine. At least that's what Sam and the boys always say to me," I saw her eyes shift to look at Leah's direction and I couldn't help what busted through my mouth after.

"Well, I am a girl and I do have different tastes from boys. If I did have the same preference as they did, I think I would have gone lesbian couple years ago." Immediately everyone in the kitchen started laughing. Emily just feigned embarrassment.

"Amelia Woodson," my Papa's voice called out from the living room. "Is that any way to treat a guest who is bringing you a gift?"

"No, sorry Papa."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

I let out a sigh. "Forgive me Emily. That was a snide comment."

"All is alright," she said attempting to regain her composure. "You should join us sometime for dinner at mine and Sam's place. You'll enjoy it." I wanted to tell her to stop telling me what to do or what I would like, but I had a feeling that she did that a lot. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Amelia."

"Pleasure's all mine," I replied as she hugged me. She went to the living room and gave Sam a deep kiss and then left. "She's with Sam now," I whispered turning to Leah. "Your Sam, your fiance?"

"He's no longer my Sam, Amelia." Leah walked by me and squeezed me tightly for a hug. "There are some things in life we can't change..."

"That we just need to accept," I finished and pulled away from her. "But..."

"Remember, no more sad stories." I nodded. She smiled and kissed my forehead, then walked into the living room, reluctantly sitting down there. All the guys had gone there already to discuss something with my Papa. No doubt about their 'volunteer' work for the counsel. Judging from his earlier reaction to me asking about it, I took that as confirmation to go down the hall and into my room. What did I come home to?

* * *

><p>ERIC POV<p>

_"Everything was alright today," Jacob trotted by me._

_"Alright as can be," I answered trying to think about the woods or the trees, even the small invisible line that separated our land from the leech land. Anything just to stop thinking about Amelia. Yesterday morning it was like a breath of fresh air when she walked into the room. I shook my head and continued on the path, refusing to let my mind drift back to her for fear her cousin next to me would know._

_"Do you believe what Sam said yesterday is true," Jacob asked and immediately my mind was flooded with images of the conversation that happened yesterday morning in Joseph's home._

_"No, actually I don't," I snorted. "And I'm not saying that I trust those leeches either. I just think we should keep an open mind." Jacob nodded. "Are you alright though? I mean with the wedding and everything?"_

_"Deep down inside, I still care about her. It hurts that she's getting married to a leech. But, I can't help but think that one day, I'll meet a nice girl and she'll make me happy. That is unless I haven't met her already." _

_I saw a quick, and when I say quick, it was like a flash. A quick image pop up in Jacob's mind of Leah's smile. At least I thought it was Leah..._

_"Drop it already Mahkah!"_

_"No flipping way! You're into Leah, now!" I literally started rolling on the ground. "Dude Sam is going to kill you!"_

_"She's not any of Sam's concern. Not anymore. Not after..." Jacob paused and let an image of Sam kissing Emily and running his hand under her shirt fill my mind. _

_"Dude that was disgusting," I said jumping back to my feet. _

_"Keep going," Jacob said as he showed me something else. The image continued as Sam turned and panic came across his face. Leah had walked in to see them, but quickly ran away. He called out to Leah, but she was already fleeing out the back door. She stopped and stood outside in the yard waiting for Sam to come for her. She wasn't going to go back, but at least he could offer an explanation. _

_I could feel her confusion. They just met. Unless, did he always secretly love Emily and just promise her lies? She waited for him. But there was no Sam. Leah slowly walked back up to the house, only to hear Sam profess his love for Emily and have her return it willingly. Her own cousin. Leah's pain was still so fresh in the memory as if it happened just that day.  
><em>

_"That was days before the wedding," Jacob finished as he sat down and stared off into the trees. _

_"I didn't know it happened that fast for him to just..." I stopped and sat next to Jake. "How could he quickly forget about Leah?"_

_"Emily told him to. That day, he went to go after Leah, but Emily stopped him and told him to forget about her, and that is exactly what happened. Leah will probably kill me for sharing that memory with you."_

_"Probably. I mean after I heard her complain a couple months back, I couldn't help but want to take her side. But at the same time, it's something we couldn't help. Why did she decide to show you?" _

_"I just understand Leah now. We both confide in one another, attempt to build each other up. I know Paul and you have been running shifts with her. I'm sure you've felt it too. She's hurt and no one, I mean NO ONE, makes it better for her. I just want to be that one person who does, since I know what she's feeling even more so now that I've experienced heartache."_

_"You truly care about her?" He nodded. "So you are friends now, but what happens when the feelings change?"_

_"If it blossoms into something further, than so be it."_

_"What if you imprint?"_

_"I don't think I will."_

_"You heard your grandfather, Jacob, we all will. Paul is the very one who kept saying he wouldn't and look at what happened to him."_

_"Yeah, with my sister too," Jacob growled and then stood to walk somewhere else. "Enough imprint talk. About what Sam said."_

_"Sam may be overreacting a little. But one fact remains. They are leeches. So what, they don't bite people? They're leeches nonetheless. Will the Cullens take responsibility for every leech at the wedding?"_

_"There should only be five coming. More were invited."_

_"Like those in Italy? The one Seth said are like some kind of vampire mafia?"_

_"Yes, but they rarely leave Italy for some reason. Bella told me once, but... I'm slowly actually forgetting about things she said now." I started to chuckle at Jake's perception of her. It really was getting spot on to see how much of a whiny, spoiled, careless, selfish brat she was._

_"Hey," Jacob barked._

_"Sorry dude. So these five leeches coming down, one of them really hates us?"_

_"Remember the dark-skinned leech we killed a few months ago? He was in the clearing about to attack Bella? Well, he was apparently shacking it up with one of the leeches that's coming down for the wedding."_

_"Dude now that is disgusting."_

_"What is?"_

_"Embry, we didn't even feel you in phase in," I said._

_"Well, the two of you were thinking about," Embry paused and showed us the memory of Paul imprinting. "You still sulky about that Jake?"_

_"Paul isn't high up on my list in future brother in law material. Anyways, Eric, you can go now. Embry and I got it from here."_

_I nodded. "Thanks. Oh wait, Jake?" He turned to look at me. "It's good to have you back man." He barked playfully. _

_I then walked away to phase. Today for some reason though, thoughts of heartache, Leah's and Jake's heartache, were strong. I knew what I had to do and quickly focused on a smile and a laugh. I felt Embry and Jake attempting to read more, but I kept her face out of view as best I could, until finally the wolf left my mind._

I jogged back to my parent's house. I was going to have to get a new place for Amelia and I, because I highly doubt that Joseph would let me live there. I froze when I reached the door. Why in the hell am I thinking of going that far with her? Just because I imprinted? I shook my head and got something to eat, but noticed the note of the fridge before I opened it.

Mom and Dad were going out for dinner. I smiled. I forgot they always went out for dinner at least every other week. Quality time. Well, what was I going to do about my dinner? I took out my phone and decided to call Paul.

"W..What up man," he mumbled into the phone.

"Dude, Paul, you okay?"

"It's Rachel."

"What about her? You told her already?"

"No. I can feel her in pain right now. It's not good."

"Well, let's get over to Billy's house now. Jake is on patrol, so..."

"No, she's not in physical pain," Paul interjected. "I can... I can tell that she's sad. Like she's hurting about something. It's been like this almost every night since she got home."

"I know what you mean. Yesterday morning at Joseph's I could feel the irritation radiating off..."

"What are you saying you know what I mean?" Aw shit. "Eric, did you imprint?" I stayed silent. "You imprinted didn't you?! At Joseph's house?! It's Amelia, isn't it?! Oh, shit you're in..."

"Shut up will you?" Paul started to laugh. "I'm trying not to let it show."

"Well, how did patrol go?"

"I was by myself, so I could think about her. But, I don't know Paul. She's like seventeen. I'm twenty."

"I'm eighteen and Rachel is twenty."

"You're not really helping me here, dude!"

"So what, you going to try and deny the imprint or avoid her?"

"No. I'm going to try and get to know her first. I've seen other guys looking at her and it makes my blood boil, but I'm going to let her decide. I don't want to rush into things. I just met her two days ago. You need to be realistic about this. If she's supposed to be the one and only, I want to make sure for myself, you know? I'm not going to be a 'Sam'," I replied.

"Yeah, no one wants another 'Sam'. I catch your drift. I actually haven't talked to Rachel yet. And that night she kept trying to avoid me. I could tell she liked the attention, but she seemed distracted," Paul said.

"Tell you what, why don't I go with you to Billy's, so it doesn't look weird that only you are going."

"Really, dude, I think that would be better, yeah sounds like a plan..." Paul was just spitting out words.

"Slow down Romeo. I'll come by in like half an hour and then we can walk over."

"What about you and Amelia?"

"I'll figure it out after. For you, maybe if you see her, then you'll be able to sleep soundly tonight."

"I know," he said exhausted. "Okay, see you later."

I hung up with Paul and thought about what Jacob showed me. Sam immediately threw himself at Emily and she accepted the imprint, all within a matter of days. He was engaged, too. About to get married in days. Emily just ordered him to forget and he did. And now he's going to marry her. As sweet as she was, I could tell that was her trying to make up for the fact that she cancelled her own cousin's wedding by getting involved with the groom-to-be. I really didn't want to be another 'Sam' or even a 'Jared'. Kim already had a crush on Jared, so that was easy for her to accept the imprint. Whatever Kim wants, Kim gets.

There was Quil. Dude the boy could play little princess games with Claire for hours on end and still be so happy about it. I couldn't help but think that maybe mine and Paul's imprints were how they actually were supposed to be. Real. Here Rachel was somewhat avoiding Paul. And Amelia, well, she was getting attention left and right from all the other boys in La Push. How were we going to get through this?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so you like so far?<strong>


	3. Did you hear that howling

**I understand that my timeline may not be up to date with the actual Twilight timeline, but I'm just taking bits and pieces of it here. So don't get shocked if something happened in this story that already happened in the book or vice versa. **

**I may have gotten some names and family relationships mixed up as well from the actual Twilight characters, but I'm still trying my best to stick to the main lines of descendants. **

**Again, this is my story and how I feel it might have ended up going, or wanted it to go. Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the others. I drew a blank when writing the end of this chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to those of you who did. **

**I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"Hey Billy," I said when we arrived at the Black House. "We came here to see how you were..."

"Oh shut it, Mahkah," he chuckled. "I know Paul came here to see Rachel and you... Well, you probably came for moral support." Paul let a breath of relief. "However," Billy turned to look at Paul. "Rachel is at Joseph's house, helping Amelia with something." Paul cast me a look and I shook my head slightly.

"Thank you, Billy. We'll head there now," I responded and we both quickly took off.

"You knew Rachel wouldn't be here didn't you," Paul asked once we were a safe distance away.

"No. What I did know was that Amelia is upset about something. I felt her anger before I left to go your house. I thought that if she ended up calling her cousin, that we would get here before Rachel left to head to Joseph's, so you could talk to Rachel and I could go find out what's troubling Amelia."

"Kind of sneaky there, don't you think Eric?" Paul winked at me.

"I wasn't planning on doing that," I snarled at him.

"Alright alright," he put his hands in the air. "No need to get defensive. Can you honestly tell me, that you haven't once thought about her in that way?"

"No, I haven't!" Paul looked unconvinced. The truth is that I didn't think of being with Amelia like that. Whenever I pictured her, we were dancing. She always was smiling at me, spreading some sort of warmth through me. Once I even pictured her bouncing a little baby boy in her arms and calling me towards them. I could hear her laugh and feel her in my arms, but none of it ever got more sexually physical beyond that.

"You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not, alright," I replied to Paul and kept walking. After a while, Paul let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're not the only one."

"I'm sorry, come again," I said stopping to face him. "Did the big bad ladies-man..."

"Don't you dare say anything or else I will tell Joseph and Jacob that you imprinted on someone in their family, the same day as me. I might also let it slip to Leah that her precious little Amelia is now tied to the pack, like Rachel is."

I bit my lip and glared at Paul. "Fine," I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"For some reason, I only see Rachel and I playfully chasing one another and stealing soft kisses. It's all mushy," Paul admitted with a sick look on his face like he wanted to throw up. He then turned to look at me with all seriousness. "You know how I am with other girls. You're almost the same way. We don't get attached. Yet, here I am..." Paul shook his head. "I really didn't want to imprint."

"Neither did I Paul. Neither did I." We were both, however, stuck in the same boat.

The second we got to Joseph's though, we both immediately relaxed. It was like our wolves could feel their presence. And the girls seemed relaxed for now, meaning so would we.

"Should I knock, or," Paul started. He looked nervous. Then again, so was I. I quickly stepped up and knocked. My heart started beating fast. I could tell Amelia was coming to answer the door. My senses became filled with her.

"Eric," smiled Amelia. "And Paul?" Paul nodded and Amelia's smile brightened when she realized she got his name correct. "Come in," she said stepping to the side. "To what do we owe the pleasure? Wait," she said holding up a hand. "Let me guess, you're here to discuss that volunteering project you all do for the counsel, am I right?"

"Well, no, not really," I replied.

"Oh," Amelia pouted. I can only assumed because she didn't guess correctly.

"They came for dinner as well," Joseph said walking around the corner. "After we discuss certain tribe matters of course," he said to Amelia who put on a small smile. He kissed his granddaughter's forehead and she turned to walk towards the kitchen. Joseph motioned us to follow him into the living room. I caught a quick sniff of what was being cooked as we passed, fried chicken. I looked to Paul who actually sniffed out Rachel, instead of the meal.

"So what brings the two of you here? Did patrol run smoothly, Eric?"

"Yes, Joseph, it did. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Excellent," he said motioning towards the chairs which Paul and I sat. "I had hoped that this would be just a slight misunderstanding between us and the Cullens. I knew that they would not allow those other vam..."

"Papa," Amelia came into the living room.

"Yes, my dear," Joseph immediately stood.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but may Leah and Seth come over for dinner? Leah said Sue went to Forks, so her and Seth are home alone."

"Seth is moving in on your girl," Paul leaned over and whispered to me. I growled remembering how he stole her from me when we were dancing.

"Well..." Joseph started.

"Please Papa," she begged. "You said I should get to know more people my age, so that I have friends for school. And you seem to trust Seth. Leah has always been friends with Rachel and I. Plus, too Leah said that she would bring potato salad straight out from Sue's cookbook."

"Leah sure has been cooking a lot lately," Joseph said a little softer. I remember what Leah said the last morning we were here. She'd do anything for her little Amelia. Leah was going to bite my head off when she found out I imprinted.

"I think she's trying to baby me, just like she did before," Amelia pouted. She looked so adorable, yet at the same time she said that, that was confirmation that Leah would not be pleased with someone imprinting on Amelia.

"That's true, Joseph," added Paul. "Leah's temper has gone done a bit since Amelia's arrival." Then he spoke softer, so Amelia wouldn't hear. "The pack surely benefits when all its' members are content." Joseph seemed to add that information in, although I think we could tell he was sold on the next plea.

"Oh pretty please Papa," Amelia said almost child-like as she ran to kneel on the floor next to Joseph. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead. He really couldn't resist his youngest granddaughter.

"We're going to eat in half an hour, tell them not to be late."

"Thank you, Papa." Amelia ran back into the kitchen. I sighed satisfied that I was able to see her happy, despite her growing frustration during the past couple days. Something was bothering her and I had to find out what it was.

"Care to share something with me Mahkah?" I turned to Joseph, suddenly scared. He stared me down.

"Um," I cleared my throat. Paul started to shake with laughter next to me. "Uh," another throat clearing. "I, uh," I turned to look at Paul who looked about ready to fall off the couch from his contained laughter. "Well, Joseph, I, uh." Why in the world could I not say anything?

"You've got to be kidding me," Joseph threw his hands up in the air and then buried his face in them. Paul's laughter broke through and was howling on the floor. "Was that the morning we had the meeting with Sam? In my very kitchen? Is that when it happened?"

"No," Paul barked out still laughing and on the edge of tears. "It was the same day as me!" He started to laugh harder. "Oh man, you're a dead man, Eric!"

"Two granddaughters by La Push's two biggest trouble-makers," questioned Joseph. "Why? Why?"

"Papa is everything okay," almost immediately Paul straightened out. In came walking Rachel. "Oh, Paul, I didn't know you were here," she said and then turned around to look in the kitchen. I assume Amelia only turned her that I was here. "Hello," she said as Paul smiled and nodded. "Hi, Eric."

"Hey, Rach. How's UCLA?"

"Great. I can't wait to go back. Unfortunately," she said walking towards Joseph. "Somebody thinks I'm staying."

"You will, my dove," he said patting her hand. "In time," he cast a quick look at Paul. "You'll want to stay. Besides, I can't really take care of a teenage girl all by myself."

"That's where Eric comes in," Paul muttered. I was about ready to strangle him, when Joseph cleared his throat and asked Rachel for another quick minute alone with us.

"I may be old, but do not underestimate me when I say that I will not fail to damage you both, should anything happen to my granddaughters," Joseph pointed at the both of us. We both nodded. "I may not be an elder on the counsel for any longer, but I will always be a grandfather. You may break the rules once in a while, but you will not break Rachel or Amelia." Again, we both told him we wouldn't.

Imprint or not, I assume he was taking our character into consideration. I wouldn't say that I was a player, but I didn't commit to any girl. I wouldn't say that I was an unlawful person, but I did like to play practical jokes or prank people. Amelia remembered me as being this little boy who used to make trouble to everyone. And even though I was older, she didn't look at me like that. It seemed like she was only interested in hanging out with the pups.

To me, Paul had it worst. Rachel didn't want to stay here. I graduated high school with her, Leah, and Sam. Leah and Rachel, Rachel especially, had dreams. Big dreams. He was going to have to really, truly convince her or else she would take the road to leave, not just La Push, but also him.

Leah came, along with Seth, and to our shock, Leah made her mom's potato salad just as good, if not better than, Sue would have. Joseph grinned evilly as he saw me frustrated that Amelia and Seth were sitting next to one another at the table, conversing about school. I teased Seth once if Embry, Quil, and Jake would let a Junior hang out with them. Quickly, though Amelia said that she would, which only made Joseph's smile widen and my frustration grow.

Leah was actually really civil at dinner. So was Paul. They didn't argue, tease, or anything. Once, when Amelia mentioned Jacob, I saw Leah smile quickly. It looked like a genuine smile. The only other time I saw her give one was to Amelia.

After dinner, we thanked Joseph and I saw Paul chatting to Rachel. She was laughing about something and he looked happy. Leah walked over towards me as I waited for Paul.

"Perhaps you should walk back home. I think Paul might be a while." She put on a small smile and then started to walk towards the woods.

"Wait, aren't you going to wait for Seth?"

"He's talking to Amelia."

"He's what?!" I almost bolted for the house. I could feel my wolf raging inside me at the thought of her and Seth.

"You alright there, Eric?" I turned back around to see Leah confused. "If you're about to phase because you can't wait for Paul, then just hurry up and take off!"

"That's not it. Never mind," I huffed and walked into the woods, with Leah hot on my tail, literally. Within seconds I phased and took off.

_How dare he! Is he in there macking on her or something? Do I have to rip his head off his bo..._

_"Whoa there Mahkah," Leah phased in to see me envisioning ripping her brother's head off. "What did that little idiot do now? He doesn't have patrol until tomorrow, so I highly doubt he forgot to relieve you."_

_"I said it was nothing," I barked and tried with all my might to run faster. _

_"You trying to get rid of me or something?"_

_"Or something."_

_"Fine," Leah snarled and dropped back into a trot. I saw her falling further back and then decided to stop. _

_"I didn't mean to snap at you Leah. I just," I let out a sigh. "I just have a lot on my mind."_

_"Leah, Eric," Jacob's voice called. "What's going on? Is everything okay? Leah, are you alright? Where are you?" _

_I almost let out a laugh and so did Embry. Jacob was being overly concerned about a few things right now. There was that leech scent they caught walking between the Cullen's territory and ours. Not to mention his sister and his cousin. However, one thought concerned him the most right now and that just happened to be Leah._

_"I'm cool. Mahkah over here wants to rip my brother's head off and I just wanted to know what he did, so I can tell Seth not to do it. The booger doesn't know he upsets you folks sometimes. He really looks up to you all though, so I just don't want him to feel like he wronged you." It wasn't just in that sentence, but it was also radiating off of Leah. Her concern for her brother. It was the last piece of love she had after everything that happened to her. That was something that she looked at to keep her going, to allow her to put up with the whole imprint business, to satisfy her with her sense of want and accomplishment. Love for her family. I felt Jacob smile at the thought of the love she was emitting. It was a new feeling we saw from Leah. That was definitely a good new feeling. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. _

_"Aw, Leah woves her wittle bwother," teased Embry. Leah's thoughts were pushed through all our heads of circumcising Embry. "Geez, alright, sorry," Embry cowered and continued to walk where ever he was._

_"Did Seth do anything," asked Jacob. "What happened exactly?"_

_I tried as best I could to not focus on what was about to happen, but it did anyways. I pictured Seth talking to Amelia, trying to put his hand around her, trying to kiss her, trying to claim what was mine. And in that one thought all hell broke loose._

_"You jerk," Leah screamed. _

_"You imprinted on Amelia!?" _I heard Jacob howl madly.__

_"Dude, if I were you, I'd run fast," Embry laughed. _

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

I didn't like it when Rachel text me late at night. This only meant one thing. I crawled out of my bedroom window, which during this week I had somewhat perfected. I found her where she usually was. A small cave overlooking First Beach where their famous hideaway tree was next to it. Rachel, Leah, and their friends would climb it endlessly. They let me carve my name on the tree branch next to their names, even though I was only five years old and they were eight. I swung on one of the branches only to almost lose my balance. A hand reached out to grab me and pulled me up higher.

"Still catching my back," I said as Leah smiled and then sat down with her legs swinging.

"Always," Leah replied. She turned and despite her now short, shoulder-length hair, I knew with that small smile and the moonlight shining perfectly, Leah was still so beautiful and kind. If only she knew how much I looked up to her.

"Rach," I said and sat next to her on the piece of wood that they tied down to make a little fort when we were all younger.

"I always came here when Dad and I would fight. And like always, my mother would find me here. She's not coming this time," Rachel started to tear. "She's not coming ever."

"Rachel..."

"I need to leave Amy! I can't take it. Everywhere I look I see her, but she's not really here! She's not!"

I leaned on Rachel and Leah leaned on me. We stayed there for what seemed like all night.

"You know what your brother told me," Leah stated, breaking our silence. "If we never say goodbye, then that person is always with us. I never got to tell my Dad how much I love him. That's why I believe I still feel him wherever I go. So I can continue to tell him that I love him everyday. You see your mom everywhere, because she wants you to just tell her how much you love her every single day of your life. She doesn't want you to forget her."

"Leah's right. Or should I say Jake's right," I said turning to Rachel. "I know it hurts Rach. I lost my mom the same day that you did, remember? They were both in the car. We were both in that car. I didn't realize it until I came back. But I forgot my Mom, I forgot Jake, you, Leah, Papa, everyone here. My Dad took me away, because he didn't want to remember anymore. But now that I'm back all I do is see my mom and remember all the reasons why this is and always will be home. It's because my mother, your mother, Leah's dad," I said as I grabbed Leah's hand. "Their love for us is here."

"I know you don't want to stay Rach," said Leah. "Hell, I would leave this place if I could. Such a small town and everyone knows everyone's business. But, I highly doubt that Sarah Black would want to see you living in sorrow in one of the most dearest places that she cherished, just the same as Harry Clearwater or Vivian Black, forgive me, Vivian Woodson, would want to see me or Amelia being sad as well."

We stayed there in the trees and swapped stories of our mothers or fathers. In the end we all smiled and laughed. I knew it would still be a hard road to go, especially for Rachel. But we would get through it, together.

"Leah, did you hear that wolf-howl," I asked as she walked me back to my Papa's after we dropped off Rachel at Uncle Billy's. Leah stopped and turned to me.

"You actually heard that?"

"Yeah, did you think I wouldn't? It was pretty loud!" Leah looked away, off into the forrest. "You heard it too, right? Where do you think it's coming from?"

"I'm not sure," she responded. I could tell immediately that she was lying though. "We shouldn't go looking for it."

"I heard another one earlier this evening after you and Eric left. The second Seth and Paul heard it, they quickly ran off too. Rachel said she didn't hear anything, but I swear I heard it clear as day. Papa said it was just an overactive imagination," I said shrugging.

"It probably was. Have you been watching horror movies? Perhaps too much of that **Underworld**," Leah shuddered.

"Hey, I like those movies. Besides the story line was kind of nice. Mortal enemies liking one another, working together for a greater purpose."

"You sound like Jake."

"Well, we are related. Seriously though Leah, you did just hear it too, didn't you?" I saw Leah's head tilt a little and then a low growl came out from the bushes. "See over there," I pointed into the woods. "I just heard something growling."

"Yes I do believe you have been watching too much movies." Leah laughed and continued walking me towards my Papa's house.

"Leah, I swear I heard it." She shook her head. "Fine, maybe the growling was part of my overactive imagination, but the howling?! At least admit you heard the howling earlier." I gave her one of the saddest faces that I could muster and she smiled.

"Alright. I did hear it earlier after Eric and I left the house and I did hear it about a minute ago, but it's nothing that we should be concerned about."

"Nothing to be concerned about?"

"There are no wolves here in La Push. That's probably just some pack of uncontrolled, childish, disrespectful, wild dogs!" Another howl erupted in the woods around us. Leah started to laugh.

"Leah," I panicked and turned to her. She saw how frightened I got. I mean that howl sounded closer than before, like it was right behind us. She put an arm around my shoulder as we walked.

"Trust me, we're fine."

Leah asked me not to tell Papa. Telling Papa however, would mean that I would tell him I been sneaking out of the house and that Rachel has been secretly crying every night since she got back. So I promised Leah that I wouldn't breath a word to anyone. Although what happened within the next couple days was far from what I would keep a secret.

After probably three hours of sleep, I was up once again. The sun did not rise yet, but there was still some color there. I leaned out the window and looked the sky around me and remembered what Rachel, Leah, and I talked about last night. It was like I was waking up to my mom's smile. It was truly going to be a beautiful day for once in La Push. Something moved on the other end of the field where my Papa's yard ended. I looked up quickly only to see a huge creamy, light brown wolf staring straight at me.

"Papa," I yelled turning to call for him. I turned back only to see the wolf was not there. Leah was wrong. There were wolves in La Push. Gigantic ones! "Papa," I shouted again running out of my room this time and down the hall. Once I reached the end of it, I saw Embry, Jacob, Sam, and Jared looking rather irritated at one another and deep in discussion.

"What is it Amelia," Jacob noticed me first and came quickly to my side. "Did something happen? Are you alright?" He looked me over like a doctor looking over a patient.

"I'm alright. But there was this huge w..." I paused and then thought that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me again.

"A huge what?" I looked back at Jacob and shook my head.

"Sorry. I just had a bad dream," I muttered and plopped myself down on the couch. "Where's Papa?"

"He had a meeting with the counsel," Sam answered. "He asked us to stay and watch you."

"Watch me?" I turned to Jake. "I'm not a little kid."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Sam answered again.

"Why did he have to meet with the counsel this early?"

Again Sam spoke up without me even looking at him. "Something important came up." Fine, I thought. I'll try a different approach.

"Jake what's going on?"

"Unfortunately, Jacob cannot tell you."

"I didn't think I was asking you. Is your name Jake?" Jacob and Embry chuckled. Sam glared at me.

"I answered because no one else can," he shot a glance which made Embry quiet down.

"Because no one else can," I mocked him trying to impersonate his voice. "Do you and Emily always go around telling people what to do and what not to do?"

"You'll find out that your grandfather will be very upset to know that you disrespected me." He almost chuckled darkly.

"Why? You planning on crying to him?"

"You may be Joseph Black's granddaughter, but that is the only reason..."

"Why you're here? Well, then since you obviously don't want to be, why don't you leave? That seems to be something you're good at, leaving," I leaned forward only to have Sam stand up and walk menacingly towards me.

"I remember you as a little girl. Always spoiled by Joseph, your mother, your Aunt Sarah. I think even my mother spoiled you. Well, you won't get what you want from me."

"I know I won't get it from you. You go back on your promises. You're a liar," I almost shouted at him. How could he just leave Leah days before their wedding and get engaged to this Emily character who was just as pushy as he was?!

"Amy," Embry cautioned as he and Jared stepped forward.

"No," I yelled this time and stood up only to see Embry and Jared shrink back from me. "You may do volunteer work for my Papa, but you are nothing to me, so I do NOT need to listen to you," I jab my finger in Sam's chest. He started to growl angrily at me.

"Amy," Jacob warned. "Why don't you go back to your room and I'll come to talk you after?"

"No, I'm tired of there being so much secrets here." I turned away from Jake to look at Sam.

"Because you're not important enough to know them," Sam was shaking and yelling.

"You look like you want to hurt me, Sam," I sassed. "But you're not! You're such a coward. You'll be scared of the repercussions! So I suggest, no I'm just going to tell you straight. You are to step back and never come near me or tell me what to do ever again!"

Sam took a step back and seemed to relax a little. He then looked over at Jacob, confused and distraught. I wanted to ask if I hurt his feelings, but for some reason I was just so angry! Jacob cautiously walked over to Sam. Sam shook his head and quickly left the house.

"What the hell was that," Jared asked patting himself down.

"You felt it, too?" Even Embry looked confused.

"Felt what?" They all turned to look at me. Jacob shook his head.

"I think you should have some breakfast Amy. Papa would be upset if you didn't eat." Jake led me to the kitchen and got out some cereal and pop tarts for me. He poured a glass of orange juice for me and the three of them sat down on the table and watched me eat.

"I'm sorry I yelled back at Sam. I'm assuming no one ever talks back to him, that's why he got so upset." I dipped the spoon in the bowl and just shuffled my cereal around. I was starting to feel guilty, especially the way the guys were looking at me now.

"It's nothing. Sam will forgive you. He kind of has to after, ah," Embry reached down and gripped his leg. Either Jared or Jacob kicked him under the table. Meaning that there was another secret that Jacob or Jared didn't want him to spill. Why were there so much secrets here?

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"I swear to God Sam," I almost lunged at him, not caring if he was Alpha. "You so much as raise your voice at her again," I wanted to hurt him. I could feel the wolf wanting to break through. It was clawing to rip itself out. The anger pulsating through me as Jared and Embry recounted the story to the counsel the next day was flowing through my veins. Paul, Leah, Jacob, and even Quil were standing there in front of me. Emily was in the background, behind Sam, almost in tears.

"I can't explain it," Sam said turning back to the Elders. "I've never been so determined to set someone in their place before. Yet, it felt like I couldn't."

"There's only one explanation. She's an imprint. One of your fellow brother's imprint," said Old Quil. "That's the only logical explanation of why you can't harm her."

"My granddaughter is very lively," added Joseph.

"Quite like Viv was," reminisced Billy. "The things her and Sarah would do when they were younger." His smile was warm, like he was remembering something charming.

"Since Amelia is very much like her mother, I can only imagine how difficult raising her these next few months are going to be," sighed Joseph. "I believe that's the only reason why you felt so threatened by her," he addressed Sam. "My daughter was very opinionated. I'm sure being back in La Push, Amelia is going to adopt her mother's opinion towards a lot of things, like the pack."

"Amelia knows the stories," asked Seth.

"I used to tell her them when she was little. Vivian didn't want me to fill her head with fairy tales, but this life here is far from one," said Joseph. "I don't know if she remembers them."

"When the time is right," said Old Quil. "Apparently, she's not the only imprint we're having trouble with." He cast a look at Paul.

"She wants to leave," said Billy. "I can't get her to stay."

"Perhaps Paul has lost his game," teased Jared.

"Your imprint was in love with you before you even recognized her so don't give me any of your bull," Jacob stepped in front of Paul before he could finish. Paul was shaking now. I had wondered why Sam had let Jared speak out like that in the first place. Or me for that matter. He still hadn't turned his attention to me for threatening him earlier.

"Why," questioned Joseph again. "Why did my two granddaughters get sucked into this?"

"Now, you know how I feel," said Sue. "Except my pain is worst." Sue cast a look at Leah. Leah gave her mother a small reassuring smile that she was alright. Something happened during the fight we had with the newborn vampires with Leah. Ever since then something changed, something almost horrifying drastic. But Jake has been there for her. With that Leah was getting to be more like her old self. Sue was also starting to relax on the counsel. I was glad when they allowed her to come to the meetings in Harry's place.

"The imprints are matters the boys will need to work out," said Old Quil. Leah rolled her eyes. Again as always they overlooked whatever was going on with her. "We need to speak about this threat that Jacob and Embry came across. We spoke with the vampire clan's so called father and he informed us that he had no knowledge of that vampire. They will patrol their borders every so often to see if they can speak with him or her to see what its' intentions are."

"It is very rare for vampires to stay in one place for long," added Joseph. "According to the Cullens. So let's hope that the constant trails Eric and Leah found this morning will not continue to stay here. Who has patrol this afternoon?"

"Sam," asked Billy when we noticed that he was deep in thought. Emily patted his back.

"I'm sorry. I believe it's Seth and Jared."

"Alright," said Billy looking at Sam with some concern. Sam was truly bothered by whatever happened between him and Amelia and I highly doubt it was because he almost lost his cool with her. Now I was getting angry again thinking about what could have happened had he actually harmed her.

"Calm down you two," Jacob said to both Paul and I.

"That matter on the side, the wedding for that vampire to the human girl is in three weeks," said Old Quil. "The Blacks along with the Clearwaters have been invited to attend."

"I'll keep Quil, Jared, and myself here to watch the tribe, just in case," Sam finally said standing. "They allowed a couple of us to stand within their borders just for our own sanity. So Paul, Embry, and Eric will be overlooking whatever leeches arrive. Jacob, Seth, and maybe even Leah may be attending, as humans of course. So we want to ensure the safety of our pack members as well as our counsel members."

Leah snorted at Sam's statement. Quil silently cheered. I can only imagine because he didn't want to stay away from Claire. He probably selected Paul and I because our imprints would possibly be at the wedding, if Rachel decided to stay that long. Embry had no imprint as of yet, so he was able to come with us.

Just then Carol Littlesea stormed through the doors. "Uncle," she cried out to Joseph.

"What is it?"

"It's Colin."


	4. Hunting wolves and their imprints

**This is sort of a long chapter. I decided to write this chapter in a different format than the other three. Let me know what you folks think. **

**Amelia is going to get her first taste of the pack. Like the actual wolf-pack. Eric and her have their first encounter. I didn't want it to happen that fast, but I think it'll work into the rest of where I want this story to go. **

**Again, I'm sorry if the timeline isn't like the story, but don't worry. I'll try not to waver from it that much. **

**I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

I walked into the living room, only to turn around and walk straight back into my room. Why were Sam and his boy band always here at my Papa's house? I stared at the ceiling in my room. Ever since that incident with Sam they've been coming over more often. Embry came by and knocked at the doorway.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Why am I being kept under lock and key?" Embry looked away. "Let me guess, Sam told you, you're not allowed to tell me." I rolled my eyes and stared out the window only to see that cream color wolf that I saw two days earlier. It was looking at me once again. Except this time I didn't feel afraid. I almost wanted to go out to it.

"It's just for your safety, Amy," Embry replied breaking me away from the wolf's gaze.

"I understand," I answered lying. I actually couldn't come to grips with the fact that my Papa couldn't tell me why Embry and Jacob or Jared and Paul would come by to watch me or check on the house. Embry decided to leave me there still upset. My eyes squinted searching through the field as the wolf I saw earlier had disappeared again. I wanted to tiptoe down the hallway to see if Jake was still keeping watch with Embry or if Sam decided to stay this time. Instead curiosity about the wolf got the better of me and I decided upon sneaking out of my room.

I looked for a small backpack, put some candy bars and a pop tart inside. I grabbed a knife, flashlight, matches, and even my iPod and placed them in the bag. Staring at my phone, I wondered if I should grab it or not. Cell phone reception wasn't the greatest here. Against my better judgement, I left without it. Slowly and quietly I landed outside my window. Looking around, I saw that the coast was clear and I sprinted for the trees, determined to find that wolf.

It must have been a few minutes into the trees as I heard a howl rip through the forest. Not a few seconds later it was joined by yet another howl. This one was different. I listened as another one filled the air. For some reason I could tell how much wolves there were from the separate howls. There must have been four, correction five, as another one sounded.

Now I didn't feel so adventurous. In fact, the same fear that gripped me when I was walking with Leah, doubled just now.

I started to panic and ran towards the path I came from, only to get turned around again and again. Why did all these trees look the same? Just turn around and go back, I screamed to myself. And I did. The only problem is that in my panic I ended up going deeper and deeper up the mountain and into the forest.

Finally, I gave up and decided to call someone. Then I remembered that I left my cell phone at home. I sat down on a rock and started to eat a candy bar. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to panic anymore. I'll just calm down first and then climb this tree and look out if I can see anything. That's what I'll do. I wasn't going to cry. Mom wouldn't want me to cry. After a few bites of the chocolate, stress was starting to come back, so I put the candy back in my backpack. I zippered it up and was about to put it back on when I heard a low growl right in front of me.

I slowly looked up and saw that cream colored wolf standing just a few feet away from me. Immediately, I backed away, falling over the rock and flat on my butt.

"Oh God, please don't eat me," I cried out. The wolf's hardened eyes became soft and almost sad like. It started to stalk towards me with head lowered and ears back.

"No!" The wolf stopped and I scrambled for my bag to pull out the knife. What could it possibly do against an animal this big? I turned back to the wolf and held the knife high. I almost screamed at it telling it to get away from me. But what it did next surprised me. It got down on it's belly and started to crawl towards me. I slowly sat up as it inched forward.

"Easy boy, just stay where you are," I said still pointing the small hunting knife towards it. It started to whimper. "Just don't move and I'll put the knife away." The wolf seemed to nod. "Don't move now," I demanded as I pointed the knife again. Like this wolf could actually understand me. I put the knife away and stared at the wolf.

Something in it's eyes told me that it was okay. It held its' gaze with my own, as I held my hand out to touch it. The wolf's snout nuzzled my shaking hand. The fur felt so soft and for an animal that was so horrifying, it was gentle. It allowed me to stand and come closer. My hand was still trembling as I traced up the snout to right between the eyes. Once I reached the top of the head, I removed my hand only to get another whimper from the wolf. I giggled which made the wolf's tongue stick out and he turned to lay down on his side, but still kept his head up. Even like this, I could still see eye level with it. I walked around the wolf slowly examining it as I noticed it continued to watch me curiously.

"You're actually real," I whispered.

The wolf suddenly stood up, towering over me. I backed up a bit and saw that the wolf either heard or smelt something in the distance, because immediately it went into a protective stance in front of me. There was a crash among the trees in front of it and I heard another wolf howl. The cream colored wolf in front of me turned around to look at me and started to nudge me in a certain direction. Another howl sounded. I stared into the wolf's eyes and could see it was telling me that there was something dangerous coming. More dangerous than itself, I wondered. There was growling and barking. The wolf saw my hesitation so it again nudged me but with more force. I turned and ran where the wolf pointed me to.

There was constant barking, growling, and one point I thought I heard something screeching. I swear I thought that something had crash to the right of me, but I didn't want to turn my head. I kept on running. Eventually I came into the field that was surprisingly by Leah's house.

"Leah," I shouted as I ran towards the house. "Seth!" I burst through the front door and quickly turned around locking it. Like a locked door would stop whatever that huge wolf was frightened of.

"Amy!" I turned from the door to see Jacob panting like he had run a hundred miles. He lifted his head and stared at me angrily.

"Jake, what..."

"You're supposed to be back at Papa's," his voice sounded on edge. He slowly walked forward with nothing but a pair of jeans shorts on. "Do you know how worried I was when..."

"Amelia," Leah's voice sounded through the house. She ran inside and immediately embraced me in a hug. "Thank God you're alright. You had us so worried."

"I was just in the..."

"It doesn't matter where the hell you were," Jacob yelled. "You are not to leave the house like that again, do you understand?"

"I was fine Jake."

"Really? What were you locking the door from," he asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know," I answered looking down. In all honestly I didn't know what wolf wanted me to run away from.

"You don't know," he asked critically. He was still so angry that I left. I didn't think I did anything wrong. Jacob was about to let me have it, though. Just then Seth, Embry and Eric ran into the room, shirtless just like Jacob.

"Is she here," asked Eric. The second he saw me, he relaxed. They all did. Jacob turned to glare at Embry.

"You were supposed to be watching her! You knew how dangerous it was. I swear Embry is anything had happened, you..."

"Look Jake, she's fine now. She's safe," Leah said wrapping her arm around Jake's shoulder and trying to make him look at me.

"What's going on?" All eyes turned to Jake when I asked the question. I knew it wasn't going to get answered though. "Another secret isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Eric said as he walked by me.

"Eric," warned Seth.

"No, she should know. She's supposed to know," Eric said to Seth, then turned back to me. "There was a murderer that was hiding out near the reservation. We assumed it was only one. But soon found out that it was actually a duo."

"A murderer? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We didn't want you to worry," Leah said spinning me to face her, brushing some of my hair, and then giving me a quick hug.

"Your grandfather has been worried enough as it is. Since we do a lot of volunteer work for him, he asked if we could just keep an eye on you," Eric added as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "That's the only reason why we were supposed to keep you home at Joseph's. No one could find this criminal, so your grandfather just wanted you safe."

"Now I really feel bad for wailing on Sam when he was just trying to protect me." Leah started to laugh, along with Seth and Embry.

"Don't be sorry. He'll get over it," said Leah.

"I understand why you didn't want me to wander off or why everyone was worried when I disappeared. Although that doesn't explain what I just saw."

"What did you just see?" Jake stepped closer.

"I saw this huge wolf." I thought they would start laughing but no one did.

"A huge wolf?" I nodded. "What color was it," Jake asked. He took a quick glance at Eric and then returned his attention to me.

"It was a beautiful creamy color. Like sand, real sand. A light brownish color, I don't know how else to describe it. But it was a really magnificent creature. I heard howling a couple days ago and..."

"You heard howling a couple days ago," questioned Jake.

"Yeah after dinner one evening at Papa's house. The next morning I saw the same wolf outside my window."

"Right outside your window," Jake asked but this time with a playful smirk.

"You think I'm lying don't you?"

"No, I'm just trying to determine your encounter with this wolf."

"Leah told me that it was just my imagination, but it wasn't." I turned to Leah. "I saw it today. I actually got to touch it."

"You touched the wolf," Jacob panicked and almost started to shake.

"I'm sure it didn't harm her," Eric snarled behind me.

"He's right. It didn't. I thought it was, but it let me pet it. It was actually gentle. There was something coming towards us in the woods and the wolf told me to run."

"Told you to run," asked Jake. It was probably not that noticeable, but I saw Leah rubbing Jake's arm soothingly. It got him to be more calm.

"Well, it didn't tell me. But it nudged me towards a path that led me here. It was like there was something more dangerous out there, perhaps it smelled that murderer and was trying to keep me safe." With that piece of information both Seth and Embry started to laugh.

"Shut up," Jacob roared.

"I'm sorry," Seth tried to quiet down. "It's just she said smelled the murderer. Smelled! Get it," he said looking at Jake, but Jake wasn't having it.

"You mean to tell me you were out there in the forest by yourself?!"

"There was the wolf," I said smiling trying to make a joke out of it.

"You just wondered into the forest?!"

"Where did you think I was this whole time?"

"Here at the Clearwaters."

"Jake, she's fine. Unharmed," Leah said motioning to me.

"No, that's not the point!" He broke away from Leah and slammed his fists into the wall. It made a dent there. "If no one had found her, if Embry didn't notice she was even gone, if she had just, she could have been... Argh," Jacob roared even louder. He took a step towards me, but Leah stepped in front and shook her head. I had never seen Jake so angry before, especially with me. He turned and ran outside the back door. Embry and Seth followed.

"Don't go anywhere else alone, do you understand Amelia," Leah asked and I nodded. "Eric, perhaps you can take Amelia back home. Joseph is probably worried sick. I'm going to check on Jacob."

"Eric," I asked once we were outside the front door. "Thanks for telling me the half-truth."

"What makes you say it's only half-truth?"

"I know now that there was something dangerous that made my Papa want you folks to watch over me. But that doesn't explain what exactly."

"I told you it was a murderer."

"Anything could be a murderer, even that wolf I saw. It's something more worst than that, something more terrifying. You know what it is, everyone else seems to know what it is. Even the wolf knows what it is."

"You're right, Amelia. There is something dangerous out there. The volunteer work that we do for your grandfather and the counsel is simply to protect the people here on the reservation. I would like to tell you everything, to share with you everything that's happening here, but I don't think you're ready just yet." I looked up at Eric and saw nothing but sincerity. It was nice to know that even though I wasn't supposed to be told anything, he was willing to reveal just a little with me. It was just enough for me to trust him. I decided to tell him something else.

"I think the wolf has been watching over me, too," I quietly spoke.

"What makes you say that?"

"Like I told Jake, I saw it from my window. It was there twice, both in the morning, as if to check and see that I was okay. I don't know," I shrugged.

"Is that why you went out there? To find the wolf?" I nodded. Eric let out a breath and looked somewhat upset. It was then that I realized the guy was shirtless in front of me. I ended up blushing.

"Can you put on a shirt?" Eric look confused. I reached my hand out and just tapped at his chest, I saw something darken in his eyes and immediately looked down and away from him.

"I uh..." He cleared his throat. "You're going to have to make due with seeing me shirtless for now. I don't happen to have one with me." I turned and continued walking. He looked so ripped. My whole hand almost burned from the quick contact and it wasn't a bad sort of burning, either. It was like a wanting, a need, a passion.

We walked quietly until Eric's phone buzzed. It sounded like it was Jacob from their conversation. Eric was constantly telling him that I was fine, everything was okay, where we were, etc. Then suddenly Eric stopped and grabbed my arm, pulling me flushed against his chest. If I was burning earlier, now I was on fire! Like seriously your shirtless, I wanted to yell at him. His eyes got angry for almost a split second as he stared off into the distance. I couldn't hear what Jake was telling him, but it was obviously something upsetting. I reached my hand slowly up his chest to see if I could calm him like Leah had did with Jacob earlier. He still didn't look down at me. I kept going, slowly letting my fingers spread over his shoulder and then his neck, until finally I reached his face and forced him to look down at me.

When his eyes finally looked down into me, a sudden feeling of safety, stability, and warmth overcome me in that moment. Everything felt so surreal.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Jake," his voice returned as he spoke on his phone, looking away from my eyes. I let my hand drop, but he still kept my body close to his. He seemed more relax than he was a few seconds ago, and so was I. I almost leaned my head on his chest. It was like something told me that I could. "I'm going to take Amelia to see my Mom then." Silence. "Yes, got it." Silence again. "Let me know." And with that he turned off his phone.

"What happened?"

"I think you're in need of Diana Mahkah's famous peanut butter cookies right now."

"That's right," I started to laugh. "I believe some were owed to me." He took my hand, which I thought was weird, knowing that hand-holding was always a romantic gesture. But it felt comfortable to be here with him. We walked in silence until we reached his house.

"Eric," called his mom from inside. "Joseph called and, oh, hello there Amelia." She smiled at me.

"Hello Mrs. Mahkah."

"Please call me Diana," she said as she pulled me away from Eric and gave me a hug. "So what brings you here?"

"I owe her some peanut butter cookies," Eric said. I turned to him and smile.

"Is that what you kids call it these days?"

"Really Mom?"

"I'm just saying, you're bringing a pretty girl home, you two were holding hands," she said as I felt my face getting heated. See, romantic gesture. Eric cleared his throat nervously. "You're barely even presentable. I raised you better than that. Go inside and put on a shirt, now!" I started to laugh a little, the guy was twenty years old, yet he was still getting scoldings from his Mom.

Diana led me into the kitchen and right away told stories about Eric growing up. I laughed at a couple and had to occasionally say 'how adorable', because there were moments where child Eric seemed to act so adorable.

"What's going on?" We both stopped talking to see Eric walk in the kitchen. Diana looked at me and winked.

"We were talking about the cookies," I answered.

"Sure you were," he replied smirking. He sat down next to me and we followed Diana's instructions in making the batter. As we were placing it on the pan, Eric and I started talking music and movies. Diana had disappeared and left Eric and I alone in the kitchen. Eric poured a glass of milk and we ate the cookies as they came out of the oven. In the middle of talking about his part time job, I decided to ask a question that I knew would probably get me in trouble later.

"Why don't you just quit the work for my Papa and the counsel? I mean it's only volunteering, you don't get paid for it. I'm sure if you told them that you rather work full-time that they would let you."

"It's not that simple," he responded a bit upset.

"My Papa and Uncle aren't that uncaring," I tried to joke.

"No, they're not. They're actually really devoted to the tribe and it's ways, really reverential to Sam." I groaned quietly at that, but somehow he picked up on it. "You don't really like Sam, do you?"

"No, I don't. He's kind of bossy." Eric started to laugh. "A whole bunch of other stuff too that I rather not say, because I don't want to speak ill of someone else. I want to believe that my mother raised me better."

"I believe she did." I turned to him and he smiled. "My mom told me that your mom was a really spirited person, passionate about the people that she loved, and very trusting. From the little time that you've been here, I believe that you've been acting just like that."

"Thanks," I said looking down. Eric walked over and took out the next batch of cookies. This one we decided to put on a plate for later. We filled the cookie sheet with the next batch and placed it in.

"As for Sam," Eric started. "Try not to push his buttons so much and he can be okay, almost like a big brother. For myself and the rest of those who volunteer, he is sort of like our boss, so we have to listen to him. He thinks that extends to everyone else sometimes, too," Eric chuckled.

"Like me?" We both started to laugh.

"He's hard set on following the rules, I believe that's why your grandfather and the counsel trust him so much. They are the same, rules, rules, rules."

"There's rules that say you can't leave the reservation and try to make something better for yourself?"

"Again, it's not that simple."

"You act like you've been given a death sentence by doing this volunteering work."

"Well, it can be very dangerous at times," he replied.

"Why do it then, put yourself at risk, chasing after murderers and you're still not going to get paid?"

"We keep the people here safe," Eric answered seriously. "There's some benefits. Some you don't want, but they are given to you. In time, you learn to appreciate it. Sometimes," he started to chuckle again. "The guys and I get an adrenaline rush from the things that we do."

"Of course, chasing after bad guys, who wouldn't get a kick out of that," I said which made us laugh again. After a while it got quiet and I finally wondered about something else. "How did Leah decide to volunteer?" To me, it meant that she had to spend more time with her ex. Her ex who was acting all happy with his new fiance.

"The same way we all did," he responded.

"Yeah, but I know she wouldn't want to do it if that meant that she had to stay here forever." Eric looked up and out the window of the kitchen. There was definitely more to it than he and everyone else was letting on. I shook my head and looked away which made Eric turn back to me. "It's okay. You don't need to tell me."

"Amelia," he said quietly. He turned in his chair to completely face me. "You need to promise me not to get mad at your grandfather, your Uncle, Jacob, Leah, Seth, me, or anyone else here, okay?" I bit my lip and stared at the counter. After a minute or two, I looked up and nodded.

"It's not really volunteering. None of us willingly want to do the things that we are doing for the rest of our lives. But we were chosen to do it."

"Chosen how?" He seemed hesitant to answer. "If you tell me, that would be giving away too much, wouldn't it?"

"A bit, yes. Considering I've already told you a lot."

"I won't tell my Papa or Jacob. Or Sam," I finished and rolled my eyes. Eric started to chuckle. "Thanks though Eric for telling me what you could."

"You shouldn't be left out in the dark," he replied smiling at me. We loaded up the cookies into a plate that I could take home. There wasn't much considering that he and I ate most of it while we were making it. We were about to watch a movie when my grandfather called and said if I would be coming home for dinner. Diana said I could stay for dinner, but I decided that I should get back, especially with the events that happened today. Papa was probably worried about me.

Eric was going to drive us there, but I asked if we could walk back. I wanted to spend more time with him. He seemed more relaxed away from everyone, just like that first night I came back and we were dancing, and I was enjoying it. We talked more about our favorite things, like favorite ice cream, candy, chocolate. We even playfully argued about which peanut was better. In the end he let me win that pistachios were better than almonds.

"Sorry I kept you long," Eric said as we stood outside my Papa's house.

"No, it's quite alright. I really enjoyed it. I didn't mean to get into trouble today, so it was nice that someone wasn't treating me that way," I admitted.

"Everyone just wanted to keep you safe. Since you know that there's danger out there," he said stepping closer. "Promise me you won't go wandering away by yourself or looking for wild wolves. Even if that wolf seemed friendly, there are other things out in the woods Amelia."

"Of course. Thanks again, Eric. I really did need that little cookie break." His smiled widened. I threw myself into a hug. He squeezed me gently. "Besides Leah, you seem to be the only one here who wants to be honest with me," I shared with him as I pulled away. "Thanks again for everything."

"Anytime," he replied. Something in me wanted to stay with him for the rest of the day, week, month, maybe year. I couldn't tell what it was. His hand lifted up to run his fingers softly down my cheek. I stared up at him as his eyes bore into me once more with great intensity. He started to lean in as if he was about to kiss me. Part of me wanted it so badly and I didn't know why. Could it be because we had a nice afternoon together? He was the only one who wanted to be honest and open with me, perhaps?

No, I screamed in my head. You barely know the guy. He's older than you. What if he's using you? Right as his lips were about to touch mine, he started to shake almost. "I'm sorry," his lips just brushed mine and then he pulled away. That brief touch had erased all doubt. Now I wanted him to kiss me so much. But he started to step back. I was almost speechless. Did I do something wrong? Did he not want to kiss me? "I'll see you later Amelia," Eric said as he turned away quickly and ran from my Papa's porch. And to think I thought we had a nice day together.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

**(PICKS UP WHEN THEY LEAVE THE CLEARWATER'S HOME)**

"I think the wolf has been watching over me, too," Amelia said quietly as she looked down. She looked almost embarrassed to admit it.

"What makes you say that?"

"Like I told Jake, I saw it from my window. It was there twice, both in the morning, as if to check and see that I was okay. I don't know."

"Is that why you went out there? To find the wolf," I asked her. She nodded in response. Damn you Eric! You're the reason why she thought she could sneak out in the first place. I just wanted to make sure she would be okay before I started patrol. I didn't really think that she...

"Can you put on a shirt," Amelia's voice interrupted me. Where did that come from? Her hand reached out and touched my bare skin. HOLY HELL! It was like I drank water for the first time to feel our skin touch. I wanted more. I almost reached out to grab her when she looked down and blushed. I felt it coming off of her too. She had longing in her eyes and I could feel it growing in here. Why did she suddenly feel like that? I glanced down.

"I uh..." I tried to clear my throat. You're shirtless that's why you idiot! "You're going to have to make due with seeing me shirtless for now. I don't happen to have one with me." Amelia didn't nod or anything, but turned away quickly and continued walking to Joseph's. I couldn't feel her desire anymore, but that was a good thing. I had to focus on something else, besides her right now. The stupid wolf of mine wanted her and I refused to let my mind think like that.

Thankfully, my phone rang not that long after. "Eric?" It was Jacob and he sounded sad more than anything. "Is she mad? Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"I didn't mean to yell at her, you know that right? It's just that," Jacob paused.

"Look, she's okay right now. Everything else man, well, that's going to be okay, too." Anyone from the pack would have known that at that moment, Jake was too mad to think straight, of course he almost blew up at her. He had to leave the house before he phased and hurt Amelia. Of course, she and him would have to talk it out later, but for now that could wait, the main thing was that...

"Where exactly are you folks right now?"

"Still didn't reach the road, yet."

"Can you let me know when you reach my grandfather's house? I just need to make sure."

"I'm telling you she's fine...

"Paul just said that they found a third leech's scent all over Amelia's window and it's fresh," Jake said. I immediately grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her towards me. There was a third one out there. As if taking out two earlier wasn't enough. There was a third one trying to get after Amelia! It was fresh, too. That means if I sent her home instead of the Clearwater's, then it would have been there waiting for her. To attack her, kill her. A soft hand was reaching up my body and as gentle as that felt, I couldn't think about that right now, I needed Amelia to be safe.

"They followed the scent, but lost it at the border. It was like," Jacob paused. "Like they came looking for her." That gentle touch that was cooling me, finally pulled my face down. It was Amelia, spreading that calm through me. As I looked at her, it was like I imprinted all over again. Something behind all of those emotions, begged me to protect her. It was almost like she was asking me herself. I knew what I had to do. I had to keep her safe.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "Jake," I turned my attention away, yet still held Amelia. Something about it just felt right.

"What's happening now," he asked.

"I'm going to take Amelia to see my Mom then."

"That sounds better. Keep her safe, Eric. I'll send Embry and Seth around if anything. If you need help, don't hesitate to use them."

"Yes, got it."

"Joseph or I will call later on. Everyone else will be running the border to see if they can find anything else."

"Let me know."

"Thanks, Eric," Jacob replied before he hung up.

"What happened?" I turned to Amelia and smiled. I had to distract her from wanting to go home to Joseph's.

"I think you're in need of Diana Mahkah's famous peanut butter cookies right now."

"That's right," she said as she started to laugh. "I believe some were owed to me."

I smiled again, taking her hand in mine and continued to walk her towards my house. She couldn't know about the threat looming at Joseph's house right now. I tried my hardest not to think illicit thoughts at being so close to her. But my wolf wasn't a happy camper. It wanted more. I tried to keep it in check, constantly arguing that this, this was bliss. And in the end it most definitely was. Just to know that she was safe and that I was by her side.

"Eric," my mom called as she walked out. "Joseph called and, oh, hello there Amelia." My mom smiled. I knew already what she was thinking.

"Hello Mrs. Mahkah."

"Please call me Diana," my mom said as she ripped Amelia from my hands. I almost wanted to yell, but I knew that if my mom was trying to play matchmaker that she wouldn't keep me from Amelia for long. "So what brings you here?"

"I owe her some peanut butter cookies," I answered.

"Is that what you kids call it these days?" Of course, she**_ is_** playing matchmaker.

"Really Mom?"

"I'm just saying, you're bringing a pretty girl home, you two were holding hands." Which was awesome until you all but stole her away from me, Mom! OH SNAP I really needed to get my wolf in check around Amelia. One touch and it was desiring her. I felt desire glowing in her eyes as she blushed just now. I started to chuckle nervously. AW CRAP was this going to be hard, especially since I was in tune with her feelings.

"You're barely even presentable. I raised you better than that. Go inside and put on a shirt, now!" I almost didn't want to leave her side, knowing full well that there was another vamp out there somewhere. It was then that I saw Embry's black and white wolf appear on the left side of our yard. He gave me a small nod as if to tell me the perimeter was good. With that, I stalked into the house with my mom and Amelia talking away as they headed to the kitchen.

Once I had put on a shirt I came back out to hear my Mom and Amelia talking about me going to school in my Superman costume even where there was no Halloween. I almost wanted to run back in my room, but Amelia turned to me and smiled. Almost immediately I knew that this is where I wanted to be, right by her side.

After my Mom gave us instructions on making the cookies, Amelia and I got to work. Occasionally we would talk and get carried away with conversation, especially when it came to the pack. I tried to dance around the subject as much as possible. Even though her life was threatened today, she still wasn't ready to just have that sprung on her. It was in the middle of the conversation that I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"How did Leah decide to volunteer?" Of course, she would ask about Leah. I noticed the admiration that Amelia held for her. It was something I could feel almost from the moment I imprinted. I could feel it right now, mixed with a bit of anger. I had to tread on this subject lightly. Leah's phasing into the pack wasn't really something that most of the pack welcomed. I wondered how I would explain this to Amelia.

"The same way we all did," was the only response I could think of.

"Yeah, but I know she wouldn't want to do it if that meant that she had to stay here forever."

I knew she didn't want to do this either. Everyone knew she didn't want to do this. Yet, somehow someone decided to grace her with the short end of the stick in life. It was then that I felt regret coming off of Amelia. "It's okay. You don't need to tell me."

"Amelia," I started as I turned in my chair to face her. "You need to promise me not to get mad at your grandfather, your Uncle, Jacob, Leah, Seth, me, or anyone else here, okay?" I saw her deep in thought. Oh God, I hope she wouldn't get mad. She had love for everyone, but it was a really passionate, loyal love. If someone threatened them, I knew it would not end pretty. Amelia softly sighed and then nodded.

"It's not really volunteering. None of us willingly want to do the things that we are doing for the rest of our lives. But we were chosen to do it."

"Chosen how?" By our blood, I thought. Through our family lines. Because our great grandfathers were shape-shifters, too. But I couldn't really tell her all of that. I was in way too deep.

"If you tell me, that would be giving away too much, wouldn't it?"

"A bit, yes. Considering I've already told you a lot," I answered nervously.

"I won't tell my Papa or Jacob. Or Sam," she said as she rolled her eyes. She really didn't like listening to Sam, which I thought was so funny. "Thanks though Eric for telling me what you could."

"You shouldn't be left out in the dark," I smiled at her. The oven bell rang, letting us know the cookies were cool. We started to make the plate for her to take home. "There's still some time left," I said getting nervous all over again. For one, no one called to tell me that it was safe to bring her home and two, I didn't want to mess up this nice afternoon we were having. "Did you want to stay and watch a movie?"

She was quiet as if she was having her own little debate. Oh God, I ruined it. I, Eric Mahkah, who could get a date with any girl on the reservation, couldn't get Amelia to stay for a movie. "I'd actually like that," she replied as she smiled up at me. Thank God, that's a relief, I thought as we walked over to the living room and I turned on the TV.

"What did you wa..." The phone rang. I walked over only to have my Mom tell me that she got it.

"You have a pretty girl in the living room, go back in there," my Mom shooed me away. "Wait, Eric," I turned back around. "It's for Amelia. Tell her, it's Joseph."

Amelia went to the phone and spoke about dinner. My mom was waving behind her trying to get my attention. I knew what she was doing. I didn't want Amelia to leave either, but she had to go back.

"Well," Amelia said as she walked over. "Papa said that Jacob gave the all clear, whatever that means. I guess I can go home for dinner."

"You can stay for dinner if you want," my mom offered. "I made some chili."

"Thanks Diana, but my Papa sounded really worried about me. Perhaps another time," Amelia asked. My mother agreed as they hugged and said their goodbyes.

I offered to drive her back, which would have been safer, but she wanted to walk. This was ten times better because we got to talk more.

"Sorry I kept you long," I said once we reached Joseph's house.

"No, it's quite alright. I really enjoyed it. I didn't mean to get into trouble today, so it was nice that someone wasn't treating me that way."

"Everyone just wanted to keep you safe. Since you know that there's danger out there, promise me you won't go wandering away by yourself or looking for wild wolves. Even if that wolf seemed friendly, there are other things out in the woods Amelia."

"Of course. Thanks again, Eric. I really did need that little cookie break."

What shocked me in this moment was that she threw her arms around me to hug me. I squeezed her to me tightly and breathed in her scent. She was safe. Everything would be okay.

"Besides Leah, you seem to be the only one here who wants to be honest with me." With that she pulled away and suddenly I felt surprisingly cold, especially with my body temperature, it didn't adjust to having her leave my side.

"Thanks again for everything."

"Anytime," I replied.

I lifted my hand and ran my fingers across her cheek. Why did it seem like it happened every time I stared into her eyes? All I felt was care, understanding, warmth, home. I leaned down to capture her lips with mine, my wolf wanted it all day. In a split second though, I felt her heart wasn't completely in it.

She didn't like me like that. I almost felt myself break. She doesn't want me to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," my lips just touched hers as my pain became all the more real. I felt hurt coming from her. She definitely didn't want me to touch her. "I'll see you later Amelia." I turned around quickly and left.

That night I sensed Amelia was in pain. She was hurting and sad about something. Was she still mad about me trying to kiss her? Aw man did I screw up!

The next morning, Sam brought Colin to our pack meeting. We related the events of yesterday. Apparently, Seth and I were tracking the leech, when we noticed that the scent disappeared close to Joseph's property. It was then that Embry sounded an alarm that Amelia was gone. We knew that howl anywhere, besides Jacob, Leah also phased in, filled with worry for Amelia.

Jacob ordered us to find her first, make sure she was safe. Finding and killing the leech would be second. After I found her, she was further away from the Black's than we expected. I didn't want to explain to them that she saw me in wolf-form. Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Embry already knew. Sam and Joseph, especially Joseph, would be furious.

After it was brought up that she ran to the Clearwaters, Jacob said that he, Leah, and myself took care of the first leech. Paul phased in wondering who was hurt, what was going on, or worst, if someone was attacked. Paul picked up the second leech who had zeroed in on Amelia as she was running away from the first one. None of us even knew about the second one. Embry and Seth got there to help him finish the second one off. I thanked Paul every ten minutes, so did Joseph and Leah. If he hadn't been there at that exact moment, the second leech would have got Amelia.

We went to find her as Quil phased in and helped Paul do a quick perimeter check. Unfortunately, there was another leech out there. Sam and everyone else came to the same conclusion that I did yesterday, that if she had ran back home, she would have come face to face with that third vamp. Jacob and Leah went to follow the third leech's scent with Paul and Quil as Embry and Seth came to help me make sure that Amelia was kept safe at my house.

Colin seemed to look around nervously as we all repeated the events to Sam and the counsel. Billy and Joseph explained to Colin that he was part of our family and that if he ever needed any help that he could come to one of his brothers here. And as always, no one in his family was to know. That was the hardest part for all of us. I knew this would be even more crazy for Colin. The kid was only fourteen, he was going to be a freshman in high school.

"We need to talk," Leah said as we got ready to leave the meeting.

"Sure, did you want to talk now?"

"No, it's much too sensitive right now."

"Too sensitive?"

"It's about Amelia," Leah said and then walked away. That could only mean that Amelia was upset that I tried kissed her and probably sent Leah to tell me to stay away from her.

Leah knew better though. Amelia is my imprint and after what happened earlier yesterday, I HAD to protect her, be there for her. There must have been something else to it.

That night in the same small clearing where they helped us prepare for the new born leeches, the doctor, Hercules, Barbie, and Tinkerball showed up to meet with us about recent events. Sam, Jacob, and I went in human form. Jared and Quil were on patrol. We brought Colin, Leah, and Seth in wolf-form behind us. Jacob thought it be good for Colin to see vampires, decent ones, up close and also give him time to adjust to being a shape-shifter. Seth was more understanding to Colin's situation and Leah was being practical these days, which made it easier for Jacob to convince Sam that Colin would be okay with them. Not to mention, we could feel his little crush on Leah. Because he admired her, he wouldn't give her much back talk.

"Good Evening," said the doctor.

"Carlisle," Jacob spoke up. "We are sorry that this had to be done like this."

"It is no problem. We have a lot of time on our hands, especially this late at night," he joked. They had forever to do whatever they wanted to do. The Tinkerbell tilted her head.

"So it's true?"

"What is," asked Sam.

"Bazil did come," asked Tinkerbell.

"You knew there was other leeches here and didn't think to warn us!" I almost wanted to take her head off.

"Calm down," she sighed.

"Bazil is not a friend of ours. But he recently contacted us after the fight we had with Victoria's new born army," said the doc. "He heard that there were wolves here who had a treaty with vampires and became extremely intrigued by it. He and a few in his coven apparently have faced several packs before. Every pack was small. Possibly only three or four members. And of course with imprints. Those are their main focus, looking for a pack member's imprint."

"They did come here for Amelia then," I asked as I started to shake.

"Amelia," questioned Barbie.

"My cousin. Her father recently passed and she's moved back to La Push to stay with our grandfather, Joseph. Eric imprinted on her," Jacob said nodding towards me.

"So she's a Black," asked the doc.

"Her mother is my father's older sister," Jacob answered. "So I guess even though her last name is Woodson, she still is considered a Black."

"Interesting," said the doc as he looked towards Hercules and Barbie. "Bazil and those in his coven have made it their sole purpose to take out the imprint of the pack. He mentioned usually they target the strongest imprint. I would expect that to be Sam's since he is Alpha. Odd that they would go after someone who recently arrived."

"Why do they go after the imprint," Sam asked.

"Doing so makes the pack weak and unstable, according to Bazil. Often times, it's easier for them to destroy the pack. We warned him that they would not succeed, that your pack is strong, and not just in numbers."

"I also informed him that we would also protect you all as well. I believe you folks are like family," Tinkerbell smiled. I heard Leah snort behind us and I had to stifle a laugh.

"If they go after the strongest imprint, then why choose Amelia," asked Jacob.

"He must have sensed that she was more than just an imprint, that must have made her a target," stated the doc. Leah and Seth started to growl.

"What do you mean," asked Sam. "More than just an imprint?"

"I can't really say for sure. But I believe it might have something to do with the fact that she is Jacob's cousin. From my first encounter with your folk's tribe, I remember it was Ephraim Black who said that his descendants would be the future leaders of the tribe. He must sense that her blood, which is what vampires lust after, is like royalty to the tribe." He shook his head. "It's really hard to say. Like I said earlier, I can't really say for sure. I haven't come across anything quite unique like your pack. And I've been around for a while. Apparently neither has Bazil and he seems to be somewhat older than I am. I believe that's why he was so interested in making contact with you all so quickly."

"Did he ever say how much he has," Sam continued to question. "In his coven that is?"

"When we made contact, the female said there was five of them," said Tinkerbell.

"We didn't come across a female one," I answered.

"Perhaps that is the third one that got away," asked Jacob.

"You let one get away," teased the large Cullen.

"I'd like to think it ran away. Too scared to face us," Jacob added.

"I believe that's it, too," Tinkerbell interjected. "I've seen more than five when they come here sometime later on. Apparently, he's taking the loss of the other two hard right now. I guess he didn't take our word for it that your pack is strong. He must be looking to add more to his coven before he comes back. Going up against shape-shifters isn't easy business."

"I'll say," I agreed with a slight chuckle, which got Leah and Seth to bark happily. I was slightly wondering now how Colin was holding up.

"What did you see," asked Jacob.

"A young girl, very pretty, from the reservation. She's what he's after. I'm assuming this is your cousin, Amelia. Like Carlisle said, it could be that to him she's the most valuable imprint, because well, her blood is the blood of your great grandfather."

"That means that Rachel could also be affected," Jacob thought out loud.

"Rachel," asked Barbie. She was definitely a blonde.

"My sister. She also recently was imprinted on upon her return to La Push." Hercules started to laugh. "I know," Jacob scowled.

"I hate to say it Jacob, she could also be a target for Bazil," the doctor concluded.

"I know how Rachel looks," said the fairy leech. "This wasn't her in my vision. It has to be Jacob's cousin. As of now, she is the primary target."

"How does it end? Do they actually get her? Will we have to fight them," I spat out the questions quickly.

"Whoa now, Old Yeller," said Hercules which made me growl. "Alice can't see everything."

"Emmett is right. It's hard to see anything, because she is an imprint, meaning that you all will get involved. I can't see with you folks in the way. The only thing I find really irritating about having you folks around," she said sounding sad. Almost like if she could still have her visions around us, she would hang out with us all the time. Weirdo. We're not supposed to be best friends.

"Really," asked Barbie. "It's not the foul stench?" I growled, Hercules snarled and bared his teeth.

"That's enough," Sam said to me. Barbie raised an eyebrow.

"You too, Rose," the doc spoke. "We'll be on the lookout if he attempts to contact us again or if we see any other vampires we don't recognize. Shall we still continue to contact you Jacob, and your grandfather, Joseph?"

"If possible, could you please also contact the Clearwaters," asked Jacob. "Also Old Quil Ateara. It be best if you were able to get into contact with someone on the counsel."

"May we have permission to temporarily cross the border should they run off our lands," asked Sam. "Not free-reign of course. Just to ensure the safety of Jacob's cousin. Being an imprint, that makes her family to all of us. We had that third one's scent all over by Amelia's window. It ended up crossing the border before we could engage it further."

"I understand completely. If you find it necessary," the Doctor said. "I'll allow it for the time being. Only because we don't want anything to interrupt with Edward's upcoming plans." Jacob almost sighed, but quickly shook it off. "I'll let the rest of my family know. I believe you have a new member there."

"Yes," said Sam. "His name is Colin. Jacob felt it good to have him meet a couple of you, especially you Carlisle. Colin will mostly be staying on the reservation until he's more adjusted to shape-shifting."

"I'd figure he can recognize your folks scent," added Jacob. "That way he can determine which vampires hold to our treaty and which ones pose a threat to our tribe."

"Very well. It was a pleasure to see you Colin," the Doctor nodded. I heard Colin bark playfully. Yup, he was still a pup.

The Doctor and his 'family' disappeared and we headed back to the reservation as well.

"That was crazy," said Seth as he and Colin walked alongside us. "Leeches hunting us?"

"I know. Imagine that," I responded. "There's a group of leeches hunting down shape-shifters and their imprints, like we're a menace to society."

"Where did Leah go," asked Jacob.

"Jared picked up something, so Leah went to check it out. It's..." Seth paused and looked at Colin.

"It's what," questioned Sam.

"Brady started to phase like me," said Colin softly. Sam quickly took off. They were starting to phase so young.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was long. Tell me what you think. Have a beautiful day everyone!<strong>


	5. One day you'll understand

**It was kind of hard to write something to separate my two main characters. I wanted conflict and drama. But, I decided to go against it. I was going to add Seth and Amelia having a little thing while her and Eric were having trouble, but decided against it. The original story already has drama and love triangles. I'm going to ease Amelia and Eric's relationship, but I'm not going to throw in another love triangle. I really feel like building more on the Leah and Jacob story. And trust me, I'm going to fit that in, in time of course. **

**It may feel like I'm moving things too quick for my character, Amelia. But don't worry, I have a plan. And I hope it works out. Tell me what you all think.**

**I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"I need to see her," I told Leah.

"Eric, she's hurt. Like I said, she thinks that you were just leading her on. So for now, I suggest you just back off."

"Leah, you know I can't stay away from her. Hell, just to hear you say not to go to her right now is killing me," I almost started to phase. Leah took a couple steps back and eyed me out.

"I'm warning you," she said in a sudden eerie tone.

"What?! To not phase?!"

"I could care less if you phase, I'll phase too and rip you one right here in your parent's house. Dare me to?" From the look on her face, she was serious. "What I'm warning you about is hurting Amelia, because the second you pull whatever it is that happened at Joseph's house, I won't be the only one you have to deal with." Leah stomped out of my house and slammed the door. I swear it would have came off of it's hinges, if not for Sam suggesting to my Dad to get something more durable a couple weeks after I started phasing. Leah was no girl. She was a strong woman, Sue Clearwater's daughter, and I would not want to go up and up against her.

Without thinking or listening to Leah's words I went over to Joseph's house anyways. Right after I knocked my senses became filled with her.

"Eric," the door opened and she looked surprised. "What are you doing here? Jake said..." I put my hand up to her mouth to quiet her. Something was off. I smelled. No, it couldn't be! I gently grabbed her and pulled her out.

"Who's in there with you," I asked quietly. Although if my senses were correct, I already knew that it was a leech. One of the Cullens though. What would they be doing on the reservation?

"Some girl," Amelia said rolling her eyes. She leaned closer. "She said her name is Bella. Do you know her?" I made a disgusted look and nodded. "She heard that Jake came back and just wanted to see him."

"Where is Jake?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. He told me that no one would be coming over today, something about training new volunteers," she waved her hand. "Or should I say chosen ones?" Finally I saw her smile, it eased me a bit, but I couldn't stand that smell that was filling Joseph's house. Did Bella turn already?

I turned when I saw her figure stand a few feet from us. No, she wasn't a leech yet. I heard a heartbeat and I saw that she looked normal. Then I forgot, she spent so much time with them, she was probably started to smell like them, too. I wrinkled my nose a little.

"Oh hey Eric. Sorry about that, I know the smell bothers you all," said Bella.

"What smell?" I turned to Amelia, how was I going to explain that?

"My fiance's cologne," Bella quickly spat out and glanced at me. I shook my head to let her know that Amelia didn't know. Bella put on a quick surprised face and then as she looked at Amelia I could see the clock winding slowly in her head. No doubt the Doctor or Alice probably told her about our conversation in the clearing couple nights ago. She was probably wondering why Amelia hadn't been told yet, especially since she is an imprint. Of course Bella is not an imprint or of Quilette blood, but she was invited by Jacob to come to the reservation a few months ago and listen to the legends. I wanted to say because you wanted to use Jacob for all he got, you silly, spoiled, sel...

"Oh, must be something light, I can't really smell it," Amelia said turning back to me and then back to Bella. "I'll let Jake know that you were looking for him. He's probably with my Papa and Sam folks. Which is where I thought Eric would be," she stated as she looked at me.

"Right, well, I did get sent over here just to make sure you were okay. Somebody sensed something," I replied turning to Bella and wrinkled my nose again to let her know that we smelled the leech, which wasn't entirely true. No one smelt it, until I came here.

"You can let them know it was nothing. Thanks again, Amelia," Bella said sadly. "I wish I had gotten here in time to see Jake. But, there's no need to tell him I came here. I already saw Rachel at Billy's and she can tell him for me." She went to Billy's too? Obsessed much, don't you think Bella? I let out a chuckle.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella. Thank you for allowing me to accompany Papa to your _wedding_ to your _fiance_." I picked up the words that Amelia emphasized as if telling Bella that she shouldn't be coming around here anymore to see Jacob, especially when she's getting married in a matter of weeks. I had to choke back another chuckle.

"Pleasure to meet you, too." Bella gave a halfhearted wave and then got into a shiny black car and left. I don't know why I didn't notice the car earlier. It stuck out, especially in a place like La Push.

"The nerve of her," Amelia spat out once the car was out of sight. She turned to walk inside and almost closed the door in my face.

"What do you know about her," I said pushing it slowly open. Or what do you know about who she is marrying, should have been a better question.

"When Jake would call or text me, it was usually about this girl he had a crush on named Bella. He said that after she broke up with her boyfriend that he thought she was starting to like him, too, because they were always hanging out and doing stuff together. But when the boyfriend came back, she all but went straight to him, yet still kept Jake on the side. In a way, he kind of sounded like some love-sick puppy."

"It's kind of an ironic depiction of Jacob, don't you think?" I started to laugh. "Did you know about the wedding earlier, or did you just find out?"

"Jake said he got the wedding invitation before he came to pick me up. I had a feeling though that he just wanted to leave for a bit, instead of coming to pick me up."

"It was only a couple weeks that he took off. Leah was actually with him for one of those."

"She was?"

"Joseph said that your father passed away, so Leah came back and Jacob went to you." Of course we sent that message through our wolf-talk, but I didn't think she should have known that.

"Jake only spent three days with me." I shrugged. "He did seem lost when he arrived at my house. Bella must have really made him feel like he wasn't good enough, huh?" She looked sad for her cousin.

"We all thought that she was playing him. A couple of us tolerated her, especially for Jake's sake."

"Tolerated her? I guess no one really liked her then."

"It wasn't so much her. It was I guess the people she preferred to hang out with. At first we didn't really welcome her because of that. Eventually, like what you heard, she started hanging here more often, got Jacob to break some rules, we thought she was feeling the same. Emily kind of wanted to take her in at one point." I saw Amelia roll her eyes. Yeah, she didn't like Emily either.

"And just like that her boyfriend came back and you all stopped hanging with her?"

"It was more like she can't hang out with us. She made a choice, life-altering choice," I bit the growl that was forming from the thought of Bella willingly want to become a leech. "However, she knows the rules. It is Bella's fiance and his family that we didn't get along with before."

"And you folks do now," she stopped and looked up at me.

"To some extent. Because she is to become one of them," literally, I thought. "It changes things."

"What do you mean? Wait," she paused before I could answer. "Another secret probably."

"Sort of, yes. But I promise one day, I'll tell you." I stepped closer and almost reached up to touch her face. "Amelia, I actually came here to talk about what happened two days ago." I knew I was treading in harsh waters right now, but I just had to talk to her.

"I already know," she said waving her hand around again. It was starting to remind me of how Leah would get. "Don't go into the woods alone, let Jacob or Leah know where I am and who I'm with, keep my phone on me at all times, don't approach fierce animals again, don't..."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." She looked at me shocked. "Although, those are all fine messages that you should listen to," I said trying to smile, hopefully to ease the irritation that I felt building in her.

"Oh, then what did you want to tell me? You already came to see that I was okay. I'm fine," she said turning around. "I'm not wandering off. I'm going to stay put. And you can take that to the bank," Amelia turned around with a smile.

I started to chuckle again. "I will be sure to do that. But actually it's about what happened when I dropped you off."

"I told Leah to tell you that I didn't want to talk about that any..."

"I know," I said as I walked up to her slowly. She didn't back away, so I took that as a good sign. "I just wanted to clear something up."

"No, it's okay. You don't need to. I got it, Eric." I could feel her irritation turning into grief. I forgot that she was younger than me, so she probably didn't get much interaction with guys wherever it was she lived these past nine years. That one incident and I had already hurt her.

"I don't think you do, Amelia. That's why I'm here." She looked down and I lifted her chin to look at me. What do you tell someone that you just met? That you have this forever link to them? That I was so in love with her? That I knew wasn't possible. I cared about her, most definitely. But I knew it wasn't love, at least not yet.

"No," she said quietly taking that step back that I feared she would. "I think you should go Eric. There's no need to bring it up again. In fact, consider it already forgotten."

"Amelia," I almost started to beg. Me, Eric, begging?

"Tell Jake and the guys that I'm fine. If that's all they sent you here for, then that's all I want you here for." This time I felt like I had lost my sight. Like I had ran straight into a tree and couldn't breathe. That's all she wanted from this imprint, she just said it herself. But why did I feel like that's not what I wanted? "I'll see you around, Eric." She looked down. "Please leave."

I hesitated. This was the last time that she would let me near her, I knew that much. How could I have acted so stupid? I shouldn't even have tried to make a move like that earlier. I dared to pull her close and she let me. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent one last time, before I ran out of the house and phased.

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

"So, this must be the infamous Amelia Woodson," said the school's office receptionist. "You look so much like Vivian." I smiled at her. I kind of hated everyone telling me that. My mother was beautiful, like my grandmother was. I didn't think anything about myself. Rachel, though. She seemed to inherit the Black gorgeousness. "My name is Miss Cathy. It's the first day of school, so everything is kind of hectic. But, at least you're here for all the craziness."

I heard some hooting and kids cheering outside. The second I got out of here I was going to find Jake, Embry, Quil, or even Seth.

"Rachel Black? My, aren't you a beautiful young woman," Miss Cathy said hugging Rachel. Told you. "Helping your cousin settle in?"

"Yes," Rachel answered. "Just assisting Amelia. It took longer than expected, so instead of the two weeks, I think I'm going to be here for a month now. Plus too I need to help take Billy to some wedding in Forks."

"Oh yes, the Cullen boy is getting married to Chief Swan's daughter. She moved here when she was a Junior and now, less than two years later, she's getting married! Who knows maybe the same could happen to you," she pointed to Rachel. "Or even our little Amelia here." I just smiled again.

"Okay," said Rachel once we exited the office. She looked down at her phone. "Jake should be here to..." Rachel almost fell forward, but Embry caught her. I turned around to see Jake laughing. "Did you really need to trip me?!" Rachel dusted herself off and went to hit Jake on the arm.

"I was actually trying to aim for Amy."

"Wow, thanks," I said rolling my eyes. "My first day and my own cousin was going to make me look embarrassed."

"It's everyone's first day," he shrugged.

"Can I see your schedule," asked Quil.

"So, it looks like you got it from here," said Rachel coming to put her arms on my shoulder. We stared at each other for a while. I really didn't want her to leave after the month was up, but I knew that that's what she wanted. She pulled me into her arms and squeezed me gently. "If you need anything, or anything happens, just call. The office has our numbers, too. I believe Embry said he's going to give you a ride home." She pulled back and looked at Embry and he nodded. "Although your cousin should."

"I took my bike. Don't worry Amy," he said turning to me. "Once the Rabbit's tires are on, then you won't have to ride in Embry's beat up truck."

"Shut up," Embry said pushing Jake. Why did they always have to wrestle with one another? I told Rachel bye and Quil explained to me where everything was. It was a small school, so it was kind of easy to navigate. I made friends with a couple girls, who I could tell right away were only interested in Jacob, Embry, or even Quil. I decided that even though I would sit by them in class, during lunch tomorrow I was going to sit by Jake and the guys.

"Hey there's the new Senior hottie!" I turned around to let whoever said have it. "Ow," Seth said when I punched his arm.

"Ow?" I said shaking my hand. "I should be the one saying that! Dude, you're huge," I shook my hand again and turned to walk.

"What's huge, is my reputation now."

"How do you figure," I asked as Seth and I walked to sixth period. I had gym and so did he.

"You should hear all the underclassmen talk about you. I'm the first Junior to walk by Amelia Woodson," he said moving his hand as if reading off a name from a big movie screen. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just something new right now. In a couple weeks, I'll be forgotten." Hopefully.

"Doubt it. How's classes so far?"

"Honestly, quite easy. I don't really feel challenged, but that's okay, it's only the first day."

Gym was boring. We didn't need to do anything today, since it was our first day. We got our locker assignments, uniforms, and a small tour of where everything was. The rest of the guys were also in gym, so it wasn't so bad.

"Hi Amy," a voice said as Embry walked me to his truck.

"Colin?" He smiled and nodded. "Wow," I said as I returned the smile and hugged him. "Wait, you go here?"

"Freshmen," he answered. He glanced at Embry.

"In the back dude, Amelia got shotgun."

"Were you at the dinner they had at Papa's house," I asked him before climbing in the front.

"No. Mom was there, but I didn't end up going. I was, uh," he turned to Embry and then looked back at me. "Under the weather I guess you could say. How was your first week back in La Push?"

"Not bad," I shrugged. "Today actually makes day ten and I found out this morning that Rachel isn't leaving on Friday as she previously planned, so for that I'm glad."

"Calls for a celebration, I'll say," said some other boy jumping in the back of Embry's truck.

"Amy, this is my friend Brady. Brady, this is my cousin, we'll second cousin, but family nonetheless, Amy."

"Nice to finally meet you," he said smiling.

"Same here," I said smiling. I heard Brady mumble that he thought I was really pretty. It made me blush just a little. Then I remembered, that he was probably a freshmen like Colin. Awkward. "I'm guessing you're the ride back home for everyone," I teased Embry.

"Before it was Jared, then it became Paul. But since they graduated last year, I guess it gets passed on," he smiled back. "We're just waiting for Quil and Seth, then we can head out."

Once they came, we pulled out of the parking lot with Jake long gone on his bike. Embry decided to take everyone cliff-diving at First Beach.

"Sam said not to, especially after..." Quil started.

"Relax," said Seth jumping out of the truck. "We're going to teach the pups here what to do."

"Pups," I asked.

"Expression for what we call 'freshmen'," Embry said shrugging. I nodded as we continued on. "You don't have to, if you don't want to," he said turning to me as I saw him pull his shirt off his body. I looked at all the other guys who were also starting take off their shirts.

"You don't need to take off yours," said Seth bumping his shoulder against mine. "We'll understand," he smiled so brightly. I almost blushed and then took off my shirt leaving me just in my bra. I smiled and stared out into the distance as I swear I saw almost everyone's jaw drop except Quil's.

"So," I walked next to Quil. "How are we doing this?" Quil turned to me and smiled.

"Just like this," he said and jumped straight off the ledge towards the water below. Oh my God! They certainly were crazy here in La Push. I could see why they volunteered, or were chosen, to do neighborhood security watch for the reservation. Eric was right, they all do have some sort of adrenaline rush. Thinking about Eric got me so upset about our almost kiss and then him trying to explain himself the other day. I should have known that he was just trying to toy with me.

"Should we tell one of the pups to go," teased Seth. Obviously I was taking a while.

"No," I said breathing in and out at a steady pace trying to calm myself down. "I think I got this." I took a couple steps back and then ran full speed off the cliff. I was screaming all the way down. The wind was whirling around me. Second I hit the water, it stung me like a bee. I must have fallen like fifty feet, maybe more.

"The water is cold, isn't it," asked Quil once I came up for air.

"It's freezing! You guys do this all the time?"

"Pretty much, yes," he answered as Colin came splashing next to us. Once everyone had jumped, Brady asked if we could do it again, which we did. The second time I felt less scared, but still got tired from the wind and the water. This really was an adrenaline rush and I don't think I could have handled anymore especially when Embry called for a third time.

"I think I'm going to stay here in the water and wait for you folks," I said.

"I'll stay with you," offered Seth. I saw him glance at Embry as if they were talking through each other's minds. Embry nodded.

"What was that all about? Tell me I'm not under protective custody again, am I?"

"No, well," Seth paused and I could see the guilt forming on his face.

"It's fine Seth. I guess with my Papa being one of the Elders on the counsel, that it's to be expected that I'm treated like a baby."

"It's not just that." He paused and looked up at the rocks. "One day, you'll understand."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? One day, Amelia. One day, you'll know. One day, you'll understand. It's kind of tiring. Why can't I just know now? Wait, don't answer. It's because I'm not ready to know just yet, right?" He could tell I was mad, but he wasn't going to tell me.

Colin suddenly jumped into the water and quickly emerged. "Dude, this is so awesome. Probably the best thing about..." Seth threw some water at him. "La Push. I was going to say the best thing about La Push." I rolled my eyes and swam back towards the beach.

"Amelia?" I turned to see Jake, shirtless as he was a couple days ago and angry as hell.

"Hey Jake," I said smiling. Eric appeared behind him also shirtless. Did they just walk around like that all the time? I crossed my arms over my chest remembering that I just had my bra on. Thank God it was a black bra, so nothing could be seen through it.

"Rachel said you didn't get home to Papa's yet. I swear Embry was told that..."

"I don't like staying cooped up in my Papa's house," I saw his mouth about to open. "Or anyone else's house for that matter. I've been here for ten days, so I suggested to the guys that we should celebrate it."

"I understand wanting to celebrate it, but Embry and the guys should have known not to take you here," said Eric. I glanced over Jake's shoulder at him and he seemed to look at me apologetically.

"It's just cliff-diving," I defended. "Quil said you folks do this all the time. Honestly Eric, you said they caught the criminal, so what's wrong?"

"One..."

"Don't you dare say it!" My finger pointed at Eric and then to Jake. "You too, mister! Don't you dare say one day I'll understand. Because someone told me that before I even got here and it's been ten different one days here." Soon, my anger started to match Jake's.

"Amy, go and get your shirt and go to your Papa's house," said Embry slowly coming out of the water.

"No," I yelled even louder.

"Amelia," cautioned Seth as he too started walking by me.

"Why can't you just listen," screamed Jake. "Why Amelia? Why is so hard for you to just believe what I or anyone else tells you to do?"

"I believe the things I know. And right now I don't know anything! No one tells me anything! There's all these secrets and I'm tired of it. I just want someone to be honest with me for once. If not, then I'm out of here. This place is full of nothing but lies!"

"You're not going anywhere," shouted Jake.

"I can go anywhere I damn well pleased!"

"No," Jake growled and started to pace. "You're not supposed to leave! I swear why are you and Rachel so stubborn?!"

"Leave your sister out of this! She did nothing to you! You and everyone else," I marched up to him and I saw everyone panic. I pushed Jake, but he barely budged. "It's so obvious that no one wants me in their life, so get out of mine, Jacob Black!"

Jake looked up at me and I saw an intensity in his eyes that looked dangerous.

"Amelia," shouted Seth as the boy that stood in front of me disappeared.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"Where is Jacob," I said yelling once we dropped off a fainted Amelia at Joseph's.

"He's..." Seth stopped. "He's upset as it is. He didn't know what came over him."

"What came over him!? What came over him?! He could have attacked Amelia if we all weren't right there!"

"She's fine now, Eric," said Quil. "Just in shock. She'll need someone here when she wakes up to explain."

"No," I continued to scream. "I'm going to see Jacob right now and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Eric," cautioned Seth. "He's upset about phasing in front of her. I'm actually surprised that he did. He usually keeps himself in check for the most part."

"Well, obviously not this one time," I said shouting and pacing.

"Eric, stay here. Stay with Amelia. She'll have questions when she wakes up. Not to mention that I think it be best if she knew about the threat that she's in."

"I'm not ready to tell her about the imprinting. I don't even know my own feelings about her, yet," I confessed.

"You don't know..." started Quil.

"Look Ateara, not every imprint just immediately gets struck down in love."

"That's not how..." he started again, until Seth pulled him away. I saw them run out of Joseph's yard before I walked back into the house.

I turned to look at Amelia passed out on the couch. How was I going to explain anything to her? I thought for a moment that I could tell her about imprinting, but then that would be too soon. I didn't even know about my own feelings towards her. I knew that I cared about her and wanted to keep her safe, that much was true. But did I love her? Like truly love her?

I didn't want to imprint. I didn't even want it to be this way. I barely knew her. Well, I was just getting to know her. She was a sweet girl. Amelia was lively and fresh. She seemed to have a softness about her that she rarely brought out. A softness she kept in that sassy exterior of hers. I brushed back some of her hair that was still a little damp. What shocked me was that she stirred a little, put on a faint smile, and softly said my name.

I smiled and turned to sit down on the floor. She stirred a bit more and I knew that she would be waking up soon. It seemed like hours, but it was only a matter of a couple minutes that her eyes slowly opened. Her head turned the other way, then she started to sit up. She started looking around the room. I almost panicked. Did she forget where she was?

"Where's Jake," she asked me. I let out a sigh of relief. She was only looking for her cousin. "Did he start howling at the moon?" I started to chuckle.

"It's not like that," I answered her.

"Now will I be told everything?" She smiled and spun to face me.

"Can you put on a shirt," I smiled back. Her smiled faded. When she looked down, I swear she blushed so deeply, it was so beautiful. She ran quickly into her room and I could hear her moving things around. She finally came back out with a sweater on.

"Thanks, that was kind of distracting," I told her. She stuck out her tongue at me. What shocked me more than her saying my name in her sleep, is that she came and sat by me on the floor. "Where do you want me to start?"

"I really saw what I saw right? I mean I wasn't hallucinating, right? Jake like..." she started to move her hands in a circular motion. "He..." She was at a loss for words.

"He magically turned into a wolf?"

"Yes. So that was real?" I nodded. "But it was day time. Don't werewolves come out during a full moon?" I didn't mean to, but I started to laugh. She hit me playfully. "Hey, don't tease." I was glad that she was okay with me again. More than just my wolf was happy. I was happy. I smiled and nodded.

"Do you remember the stories your Papa or Billy or even Old Quil used to tell?"

"Some. After my mom passed, my dad never told me any. My favorite one is about a young girl who tamed a grizzly, who was actually a man, but they called him 'grizzly'. She possessed a sort of magic and the grizzly was entranced by it and became her husband. The girl's name is Amelia. My mother liked the story, so she named me Amelia." I smiled. I remember someone saying that that was a true story, too, but I couldn't figure out about what. "I'm guessing this tribe is just full of magic, isn't it?"

"It was said that our tribe is descended from wolves. That a select few would transform themselves into these creatures to protect our tribe and our people."

"Protect them from criminals?" There it was. She would know that more than just Jacob could do that.

"In a way, yes," I answered seriously. The smile on her face disappeared.

"So everyone in the volunteer program for my Papa and the counsel?"

"We can all transform, yes." I was waiting for her to bolt. But considering that I remember her in the forest, while I was in wolf-form, I knew that part of her could handle this.

"How does it? I mean how do you folks turn then?"

"Most of it happens because we're angry. It's more of an emotion that builds up within us. We don't need the moon at night." That got a small smile out of her. "It's like something spreads within us and we need to push it through. For some, like Jacob, it comes fairly easy. We were all kind of shocked that he phased right there in front of you."

"Phased? Is that what you all call it?"

"Yes. Some of us still find it challenging."

"Am I going to assume that Colin and Brady started to transform into werewolves too?"

"We prefer to be called shape-shifters. But yes, they started to phase."

"They're so young, though. I mean Jake too. Does that mean Seth, Quil, and Embry? Oh my goodness, they're still in high school!"

"So were Paul and Jared when they phased."

"Wait, Leah does volunteer work too. Volunteer work that obviously was a cover up," she said looking away. "Does that mean Leah?"

"Leah phases too."

"And everyone is chosen? I remember you were saying that."

"The original leaders of the Quilette tribe passed on the wolf genes to their descendants. That's how we were in a sense 'chosen'. We were born with the shape shifter gene, born with the ability to become something greater for a greater purpose and need, born to protect our people and our way of life and to carry on the traditions of our forefathers."

"You almost sounded like my Papa or Old Quil right there," she said smiling. I started to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You must hear the story a lot, every time some one get's 'chosen'." She put air quotes in the air. I was so glad that she was taking this okay. "I have a strange feeling that it might be true, but I just need to ask." I nodded for her to continue. "Can I see what you look like?"

I smiled and ran a hand down her cheek. "You already have," I whispered.

"You were the light brown wolf I saw in the woods," she was still smiling so I nodded. "And outside my window," her eyes got accusatory.

"I wasn't watching you get dressed or anything." She rolled her eyes. "There was something dangerous out there Amelia. It," I closed my eyes and looked away. She scooted closer and rested her hand on my arm. "It had been watching you. That's why someone was always here in the morning. Or why Jacob was upset that you didn't make it home."

"It was what you were trying to get me to run away from in the woods, weren't you?" I nodded. "What was it, Eric?"

I looked at her seriously. This was going to be the hardest thing to explain. "Like I said our forefathers started to transform because they found it necessary to protect the tribe and it's people."

"Protect it from what," she asked. I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Amelia, if there are people who phase into wolves, what other monsters do you think are out there?"

"The boogeyman," she said. I looked at her confused, until she started to laugh. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." I started to chuckle. I'm so glad that she had a sense of humor about this. "Are there mummies, like the _Walking Dead_?" This time I laughed harder. "What? You asked what other monsters are out there!" She pushed me, so I moved a bit to appease her.

"Think about movies that have had werewolves in them," I told her once we stopped laughing.

"Okay," she said nodding.

"Who are they usually fighting with?"

"Besides humans," she asked smiling. Why is she trying to still joke about this? "Okay, okay. Sorry," she said putting her arms up in surrender. Then she looked at the floor deep in thought. "They're real, too," Amelia stated after a while. "Vampires," she said as she turned to me. She looked a bit frightened. I nodded. "One of was by my window?" I nodded again. She was quiet for a long time. Way too long. I ran my fingers on her arm. Just then, her eyes looked up at me and a tear escaped. Why did this always happen? It was like the pull just got stronger when I looked into her eyes. Like the imprinting was happening all over again.

I wiped away the tear, kissed her forehead, then pulled her close to me and held her tightly. "It's okay, Amelia. We'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe."


	6. Patrol and dresses

**So Amelia knows now. But of course, she is just finding things out here and there. I'm going to expand a little in here about Leah. Actually just as Leah was present in a couple POVs of Amelia's in the past chapters, there's going to be more of her. Then hopefully I can pull a surprise in the next chapter. I'm not too sure yet. Leah is going to ask for something, not huge, but major in this chapter. Like I said when I first started this story. I felt left in the dark when Leah was just sent back to Sam's pack. It was like she got a breather and then went straight back to her own version of hell. I wanted things to be different from the actual Twilight plot. **

**Thank you for the reply about a possible Eric, Amelia, and Seth love triangle. I didn't want to do that, so I was glad I was told not to. When you read Amelia's POV, tell me what you think? I didn't want her to completely accept the fact that there's vampires out there. **

**I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"So you told her," said Paul looking at me a bit upset.

"I had to. Jacob phased right there in front of her," I replied motioning towards Jacob.

"I don't know why I did either," he said running his hands through his hair. "She just," he paused and looked at Joseph. "She and I were just having a little disagreement about her going cliff diving. Embry was right, there were five of them there. Even if two of them were pups, she still," he stopped and started to pace. "I don't know how to explain it, but I did not enjoy her talking back to me one bit."

"The same thing that I felt when she confronted me earlier in your house, Joseph. Something came over me and," Sam stopped and looked just as confused. "I don't know how to describe it. But I almost phased right there."

"Your imprint is ca-ray-zy," Quil teased as Jared started to chuckle.

"Not every imprint is perfect," said Paul defending me before I could get a word out. No doubt he was defending himself, too.

"Wow," said Leah almost shocked. Paul looked at her and shrugged, then smiled. Leah smiled back and then turned to me and glared. "So she knows everything then?"

"No," I answered. "I didn't tell her about the imprinting. So," I said turning to Paul. "You and I are still in the same boat."

"However, there has to be something else to Amelia and Rachel," said Leah. "Not to offend anyone, but it's more than just the imprinting with them. When those leeches came onto our land, we thought they were just hanging around the reservation. When in actuality they were hunting Amelia. The leech doctor did say that they chose Amelia for a reason, believing that she is the strongest imprint."

"The only reason the Cullen doctor came up with is because she is a Black," answered Billy smugly. "Her mother is a Black. Therefore the blood of our forefathers runs through her."

"As it does Rachel," Leah added. Billy's expression looked grim.

"Because they are imprints, they will be protected Billy," said Sam standing up. "Joseph," he nodded. "I assure you, the pack can contain this threat to your granddaughters. Doctor Cullen said that they would give us access to their land, as we see fit of course. Should any leech escape us, we are allowed to chase after them."

"Well done," said Joseph.

"May I be asked not to be on patrol for a while," said Leah.

"Why is that," asked Billy.

"Rachel still doesn't know. I can stay with her, in human form of course. She's been driving back and forth between La Push and Forks unprotected. We can't have her unguarded." She then turned to Paul. "I understand you may want to follow her, but she trusts me. She'll get suspicious and think you're stalking her."

"How do we know you're going to do this job correctly," said Jared.

"Because Rachel is my friend. I grew up with her and Rebecca," she said looking towards Billy. "Amelia is like my little sister," she said turning to Joseph. "I'll protect them with all I've got. If I'm with Rachel, helping her run errands, she won't think anything of it. If I pick up anything, I can just dial into the pack. But I'll be right there with her."

"That doesn't sound half bad," said Paul nodding approval at Leah.

"I agree. When Amelia first heard the wolves howling, she spoke to Leah about it," I added. "The girls trust Leah. They'll confide in her about something, anything."

"Leah's the fastest one of us all," said Embry. "She'll be able to pick up anything, anywhere and get Rachel out of there."

"Amelia is usually with the guys in school," continued Paul. "So they got her, until she gets home. Even after she goes home, Rachel and her are by themselves. If Leah is there watching them, then it's easier for us to hunt whatever leech comes onto our land, instead of having to worry about where Rachel or Amelia are all the time. Trust me, sometimes worrying about where is she is the only thing on my mind."

"I don't know," said Sam. "That leaves us with one less patrol on schedule."

"True, we don't want to run the rest of the pack ragged," said Joseph.

"I can take weekend nights," offered Seth.

"We can do a split night shift, like we did when watching, well you know," suggested Quil. Jacob snorted. We knew Quil was talking about Bella.

"Besides these are our own this time," said Old Quil looking to Joseph and Billy. "Our own bloodlines, our own descendants at stake." Billy and Joseph nodded. "The boys are right. Something can be worked out, Sam, so do it." Sam nodded. "Leah," he said turned towards her. "You will be entrusted with this."

Leah beamed. But not as much as Sue was right now. Her daughter was finally getting recognized and entrusted with something. Jacob smiled at Leah as well. For once you could tell that Leah felt accomplished. She finally did something that the counsel approved of and the counsel finally asked her to do something that she approved of.

"I will not fail this counsel, my pack, or my friends," she said as a soft smile escaped her. "You have my word." Even without the wolf sixth-sense on, you could still sense that she was proud of herself and felt satisfied.

Our meeting was dismissed and the pack quickly split up. I noticed that instead of heading home, Jacob was walking with Leah down the path towards her house. I guess they had gotten closer since they ran away from us. How close they got was still a mystery. They were both upset about Sam and Bella and I believe that it brought them closer together. This actually helped out the dynamic in the pack, that much you could tell. Jacob wasn't spreading his feelings of hurt through the pack and Leah wasn't being the snappy witch that she was. I thought for a second that it would possibly be a good relationship for them. They could rebuild one another.

"Do you think that it'll work," said Paul coming to stand by me and nodding towards Jacob and Leah.

"Leah's plan?" Or Jacob and Leah?

"Yes. I want. Well, I don't know what I want from Rachel. But I do want her safe." I nodded, understanding. I knew Amelia just wanted a protector or a brother to look after her, that's what she told me. Of course I didn't tell her about the imprint, but she made it clear a couple days ago. Since then, I always had this nagging feeling that I wanted something more than that, though. The fact that she knew about everything, made those feelings more prominent. Perhaps, just perhaps, things could change between us.

"Amelia and Rachel were going to go shopping for a dress for the wedding. Why don't we crash their shopping trip," I asked. Paul smirked and nodded. We went home to change into jeans pants and put on decent looking shirts. We were after all going to town. I drove by to pick up Paul and we headed out. It wasn't long until Paul picked up Rachel's scent. I started to laugh.

"What? I know you could probably pick out Amelia, too."

They didn't have any bags with them and Amelia looked irritated as Rachel was talking about something. "Perfect timing," I said as I parked the car. We both jumped out. "Hey Amelia, Rachel," I called towards them.

"Eric," Amelia sighed and put on a small smile. "Save me," she mouthed towards me. I smiled and gave her a small nod.

"Hey Eric," said Rachel. "Hi Paul," I saw a small glimpse of a smile from her but she quickly hid it. I wondered if Paul picked it up.

"Paul and I were going to get something to eat. Did you two want to join us?"

"Where were you two headed," asked Rachel.

"Just over to the Diner," answered Paul. "They still serve some wicked pie over there. What do you say?"

"We can spare an hour or two, can't we Rach?" Rachel looked at her phone and then at Amelia. Amelia put on the cutest pouting face ever. Paul had to elbow me to keep me from drooling.

"Alright, Amy." Amelia jumped up to hug Rachel quickly. "But we still need to go and look for a dress."

"Oh of course, yes," Amelia replied nodding. I had a feeling she was going to try and side track Rachel from going dress hunting.

We walked with them over to the Diner, talking of course, about the wedding of the century that was about to happen in Forks. Once we arrived at the Diner I sat next to Amelia and across from us were Rachel and Paul. Paul smirked my way as I shook my head at him trying not to laugh. He was acting like some little schoolboy on his first date.

This was actually turning out to be a good idea. Amelia and I ended up talking about a lot of stuff. We mostly were talking about music and then when we got onto sports, the conversation really took off. I glanced over a couple times to see Rachel and Paul having their own discussion. When Rachel blushed and looked down, Paul glanced my way and gave me a thumbs up.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" I turned to look at Amelia. She put on a small smile and looked down. "I can tell." She took a sip of her soda. "He's going to be heartbroken when she leaves."

"Yes, he is." I could only hope for Paul's sake that she reconsidered. I don't know what I would do if Amelia left. If being away from her for a couple hours hurt and a couple days were torture, than to have an imprint away for much longer must be murderous. Hopefully Paul did not have to go through that.

"Rachel Black," a voice called and made all four of us turn to look.

"Chief Swan," Rachel said standing and walking to hug him.

"Who's the police officer," Amelia whispered next to me.

"Bella," I stated as Amelia nodded. "That's her Dad. He's the chief of police here in Forks."

"And this must be Amelia Woodson." I stood up to hug him. "You look just like Vivian did."

"Thanks," Amelia replied shuffling her feet. I assume she didn't like being compared to her mom.

"Billy told me that you all were back in town," he continued. "And when I say 'all', I mean Jacob, too. How is that kid doing?"

"Good," Rachel replied. "He's back in school. Last year, so hopefully he doesn't get into trouble."

"Ah, if it's anything I know about these La Push boys," he said slapping my back. "Is that they're trouble makers, but deep down responsible, good guys. Aint that right Mahkah?"

"Yes, sir, Chief Swan."

"Lahote," he said looking at Paul. Then he looked at Rachel and then started to eye out Paul. "Billy is a good friend of mine, so you take care of her," he said in a low voice that probably only I and Paul could pick up. "Same goes for you too," he said turning to me. We both nodded. He looked up and smiled at the girls. "Well, you four enjoy the rest of your afternoon. I'll see you girls at the wedding."

"Bye, Charlie," called out Rachel. "That reminds me, Amy, we been here for almost three hours. Let's go."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. I still need to make dinner for Billy. And then there's Jacob. You know how he eats, Amy."

"Well, I could take Amelia," I offered.

"That's very nice of you Eric, but..."

"I'll help her look for a dress, I got some time on my hand," I said interrupting Rachel. "And if you need help with dinner, well," I turned to Paul and smiled. "Paul here actually likes cooking."

"You do," Rachel asked him.

"What can I say, sometimes my mom works late shifts, so I have to help out with my two younger siblings," he shrugged. "They don't always like to eat pizza."

"Um, I don't know," said Rachel glancing at Amelia. Then she turned to Paul. "As long as you don't mind Paul. I mean I'm sure you have other things to do than to..."

"I wouldn't mind helping you cook. Under one condition of course." Paul smiled and I could tell he was trying to work his charm on Rachel. She smiled.

"Hm," was she flirting back? That was a good sign for Paul. "What is it?"

"One day you come to eat dinner with me and my brothers. I'll cook everything, from an appetizer to dinner. Full course meal. You can just come over and eat. I know how it is to cook for a family, so you can just come and relax."

"Sure, I guess," Rachel said tucking some hair behind her ear. I was about to cough up my water. Paul made it look easy, but I knew Rachel would give him a hard time later.

"Alrighty then," I jumped in. "Amelia, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she got up and after much insistence, Rachel and Amelia let Paul and I pay. Rachel constantly reminded Amelia about what to get and what not to and so on and so on. There was a certain time she had to be home to Joseph's. She had to call if she was going to stay out pass that time. It was still a school night, so she had homework. And the nagging went on and on.

"Rach, I'll be back in time. Don't worry," Amelia said pushing Rachel towards her car. "Bye now," she waved as Rachel and Paul left. Amelia turned to me. "You're not really taking me dress shopping are you?"

"Well, you did need to go back with one," I said scratching the back of my head.

"I thought you were taking me somewhere fun," she paused and then looked at me with a suspicious look on her face. "Somewhere like cliff-diving with the pups?" She put folded her hands behind her back and put on the most innocent look ever. I wanted to take her, but knowing Rachel, she wouldn't let Amelia hang out with me or anyone else for that matter if she found out that we goofed off instead of doing what we were supposed to.

"We have to listen to Rachel," I started. Amelia pouted. I can't believe I'm falling for her adorable looking face. "Tell you what. Why don't we go to my house? You can have my mom take your measurements for a dress and then you and I can do something after."

"Something like?"

"Like cliff-diving," I said smiling.

"Cool." We started walking to my jeep. "Hey, wait. Your mom makes dresses?"

"Yeah. My mom is an excellent dress-maker. Well, at least that's what everyone says."

"You don't think she makes nice dresses? You're taking me somewhere to get an ugly dress?"

"No it's not that." We both started to laugh. "I just don't really see the appeal in always getting some fancy dress."

"I guess some girls do it, to look pretty," she shrugged.

"Well, you, Amelia, do not need some dress to make you look pretty," I said running my hand down her cheek. She blushed again and then quickly turned to get into my jeep.

"So, are we going or what," she called from the passenger seat. "Hurry up, we're burning daylight! I hear the water calling me!" I smiled and ran to jump in.

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

"Heard that you got a new dress custom made for you for the wedding," said Jacob as we walked to lunch a couple days later.

"Diana just dropped it off yesterday. I'm like totally excited about it. Although, I heard that the Cullens receive the latest and greatest fashions, so I'm sure it won't compare to anything there," I said sounding a bit sad.

The dress is beautiful. It is a light caramel brown, yes the same color as Eric's wolf fur, halter top, with a charming, intricate lacing a-line bottom. I liked it. Papa was a little upset that it revealed a bit of cleavage, but Diana reminded him that it was still modest enough for a seventeen year old.

I remember Eric smiling and looking at me the whole time I stood on the platform as Diana did last minute fitting. Rachel kept going on and on about how beautiful it was and how we were going to do my hair and make up and everything.

Leah was there as well, rolling her eyes at Rachel's comments about me and the dress. Rachel and Leah had been spending a lot of time together these past two days. The guys all said that Leah was looking more like a girl everyday, because of hanging out with Rachel. I made a snide comment about it to the guys, until Eric reminded me that she runs around as a wolf just like they do.

Even Sue came to watch me try on the dress, along with Aunt Carol. Eric reminded me that she didn't know about Colin, which must have been hard for him. I wanted to ask why was it okay for me to know then, just because Jake lost his cool.

"Hey," Jacob snapped a finger in front of my face, waking me up from my memory. "You don't let their fancy clothes, cars, or whatever it is get to you, do you understand? Everyone, and I mean everyone, has a quality about them that only they possess and that's what makes them rich."

"Thanks, Jake," I said hugging him.

"You'll be beautiful, you already are, okay?" Jake pulled back and continued to walk to class. "I was thinking, were you going to bring a date?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"I don't see why not."

"Who were you thinking of bringing?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking Leah."

"Of course you were," I teased. I remember Eric telling me that both he and Leah disappeared for a week together before Jake went to find me. They must have bonded. Jake rolled his eyes at me.

"Not like that. Anyways," he said trying to change the subject. "Perhaps you could take Eric," Jake suggested.

I smiled again. Eric and I had gotten to be close friends the past couple days. He arrived yesterday to pick up from school, which threw some of the girls for loop. If they thought Jacob, Quil, or Embry were good looking, then seeing Eric made them faint. Eric and I went to get a burger and fries, then watched movies as we waited for his mom to stop by with the dress. Everything came easy between us, especially now since there were no secrets.

"Why should I bring Eric?"

"I'm just saying you could. I thought you two were like friends now. Besides it might be safer if he comes."

"Is this because there might be vampires there," I said jokingly. However, Jake stopped and looked at me seriously.

"Amelia," he said quietly pulling me on the side. "The Cullens are vampires."

"What?" I was took shocked to say anything else. Why wasn't I told this? I could barely hear Jake calling my name as my head ran crazy with all these thoughts. I turned and started to run.

"Amy!" But I ran like crazy away from him, from school, and out towards the nearby field. How could no one tell me that I was going to a wedding where a girl was getting married to a vampire?! Was she going to be his endless meal? I was going to be there, too. Papa, Rach, Uncle Billy, Jake, Sue and Seth. We were all going to be there. And there is where a family of vampires were.

I heard growling as I sat down on a rock trying to control my breathing. Please tell me it's one of the guys. I turned to see a grey, almost silver looking wolf. It was big, just as Eric's and Jake's, but bigger than an average wolf nonetheless. It's fur was shiny too.

"Hey," I said softly as his snarl disappeared and he sat down to just stare at me.

"Can you get Eric for me," I asked remembering that Eric told me they can communicate to one another when they're in wolf form. The wolf nodded and then continued to sit down. I heard a howl in the distance. The grey wolf in front of me got ready to leave. "Wait. Where's Eric?" The wolf turned it's head to look somewhere.

"Thanks, Paul," said Eric a couple seconds later, coming out from behind a tree. Why were they always shirtless? I would have to ask that question later.

"Paul," I said turning to the wolf. "You're Paul?" The wolf nodded. "Your fur is really handsome."

"You don't need to inflate his ego anymore than it already is," replied Eric. Paul growled at Eric and then took off. I laughed a bit which I was glad for. "What's wrong, Ames?"

"Ames?"

"Amelia seems too long. I know your family calls you Amy, but Ames just seems more cuter," he said smiling.

"Thanks. It does sound a bit cuter."

"So, what's going on?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me that the Cullens were vampires?"

"How did you find out?"

"Jake," I answered.

"Ames, you need to listen to me. They're not as bad as other vampires."

"Not bad as other vampires?! Are you kidding me? Let me guess, they don't drink blood on Sundays?!" Eric started to laugh. I walked away quickly. I didn't think anything about that was funny.

"Ames, stop," he said as he caught up with me and tried to grab my arm. I pulled it away. "Amelia Woodson, please stop," he pleaded. "Look, we didn't want you to freak out." His hand ran down my cheek and it's warmth relaxed me. "There's nothing to worry about. Jake will be there with you. Paul, Embry, and I will be patrolling around the wedding, so you'll be fine."

"You'll be there?"

"I'll be right outside, with Paul and Embry. Seth and Jake will be inside. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, okay?"

I couldn't help it, I threw myself into Eric's arms and started to cry.

"Sh, Ames," he said as he rubbed my back. He let me cry for a couple more minutes. I heard rustling and Eric stiffened.

"Eric, what is it?"

"Ames, I need you to stay still, do you understand?" I nodded in his chest. Oh my God what was close to us? Where did Paul go? I was just relaxed and now I was in panic mode once again.

After a couple minutes, a black wolf appeared. I looked up at Eric. "It's Sam." He nodded towards Sam. The wolf went into a bush and then came out as Sam as he pulled on some shorts.

"Jacob called," said Sam. He then turned to me. "She ran off without telling anyone where she went. She needs to be in school, Eric."

"She just found out that she's going to a leech wedding, Sam," Eric told him as he pulled me closer to him.

"Well, take her out from here. It's not safe for her to be wandering around in the woods." Eric nodded and then just like Paul, Sam took off too.

"He barely even talked to me," I said looking up at Eric. "Ever since that morning in Joseph's house, he seems..."

"That morning you argued with him, he almost phased too. Just like Jacob, did. I'm glad he left when he did though," Eric said, then kissed my forehead. It seemed like there was another reason, but I let it drop, because there were bigger topics of interest right now.

"Eric, the Cullens?"

"Ames there's something you need to know about the Cullens. They are vampires who don't drink human blood."

"Then, how do they survive? Don't vampires drink blood."

"They drink animal's blood."

"So, they're okay?"

"When they first appeared on our lands and this was during the time of your great grandfather Ephraim Black, they told him and Levi Uley and Quil Ateara I that they do not attack humans. They claim to value human life. But since they need blood to drink, they catch deer or any other wildlife here in the woods. That's what your great grandfather caught them with. We made them promise that we would not attack them as long as they hold up to their statement. If we did find any evidence of them breaking their promise or treaty that we made, then we would attack them. We need to do what needs to be done to protect our people."

"But you still don't trust them?"

"I don't. To me they are still leeches. Remember what I told you about us phasing?"

"That it happens because vampires are in the area. The vampire that you said was in the area, by my window, his presence probably caused Colin and Brady to phase."

"Their presence caused Sam, Jared, Paul, and I to phase. Within a couple months, there were a couple others who came, causing Jacob, Quil, and Embry to phase. Harry..."

"Harry Clearwater?"

"He went out with Chief Swan and came across a leech, he had a heart attack from the encounter, that caused Leah and Seth to phase. It's because they attack humans that causes that gene in us to awaken. This life, Ames, although it's cool, some of the perks, there are so much other things that are hard to live with."

"And it's all because of the vampires," I asked. Eric nodded. "Like Aunt Carol not knowing about Colin?" Eric nodded again. "Why do I know then?"

"That's something I'm going to have to save for another time, Ames." I opened my mouth in protest. "Look, I know that you want to know everything, and trust me, you know so much as it is. Anything else you have a question about, I'd love to answer, Amelia, I really would. But this one thing, just please trust me, I can't tell you just now, okay?"

"It just hardly seems fair that I know and Aunt Carol can't know. Embry told me that his mom doesn't know either. You told me your mom doesn't know. Eric, I just don't," I stopped and looked away. "I just want to know why it's okay that I know about all of this, when important family members don't know."

"And I will tell you that, Ames. You need to trust me, okay?"

"Okay," I said softly, staring up at him. I moved my hands up his chest and around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him.

"Let's get you out of here, okay," he said running a hand down my cheek.

"Do I need to go back to school?"

"Not right now," he whispered.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"So, heard you got a date with Rachel," I said looking at Paul.

"She came over for dinner last night with my Mom and my brothers. They loved her. I was actually shocked that Jonah and Natey were well behaved. Natey and her were simply adorable together, I just..." Paul smiled and leaned back in the chair. "It was pretty awesome man. My mom and her got into deep conversation too. My mom of course did all these things to embarrass me, but Rachel just smiled through the whole thing. She has the warmest smile," it seemed like I lost him there for a second. I clapped my hands in front of him.

"Dude, looked like you were starstruck for a second there," I joked. "And she's not even here!"

"Shut up!" Paul pushed me.

"Hey, what's going on?" We both looked up to see Jared with Colin and Brady walk in.

"Talking about imprints," I said.

"Boy, don't we know about it," said Colin walking to Sam's fridge to get a soda. "Jared wouldn't shut up about it. Just kept going on and on about Kim." He slumped on the chair next to us as he downed the whole soda, opened a second one, and then threw another can over to Brady. "Can we not go on patrol with Jared again?"

"Well, you would end up hearing about Rachel if you go with Paul and then Amelia if you go with Eric," said Jared.

"However, it probably won't be as much lovey dovey as Jared is," Paul said as Jared grabbed a fourth can and threw it at Paul's head. Paul caught it and then bit down on it and soda sprayed all over the place.

"Hey," said Emily coming from upstairs.

"Sorry, Emily," said Brady. "The guys are fighting about each other's imprints."

"Well, now that's something I like to talk about," Emily said sitting on a stool next to me. Paul cast a look my way. He hadn't really liked talking about Rachel to just any one. Not that Emily was just anyone. We already shared feelings when phased, he didn't want to discuss it with our alpha's imprint, especially since we patrolled so often with Leah. Then to have his imprint brought up at the counsel the other day, he felt uncomfortable, especially since she was not just Jacob's sister or Billy's daughter, but Joseph Black's granddaughter. I knew the feeling, especially since my imprint was Amelia.

"Wish we could, but we gotta go and get Embry. Sam wanted us to just scout around and get some trails and uh," I paused trying to think. "Other plans ready for our patrol during the wedding," I answered. "Hurry up Paul. Wouldn't want our alpha giving us hell for not getting to it sooner." Paul let out a breath of relief and quickly we ran out of the house. Colin and Brady followed us too.

_"Guys, wait up," barked Colin. How did they phase in so quickly? "It's not just anger for us. It's excitement. We think of something exciting to get our blood going!"_

_"I guess that answers my questions," I chuckled. _

_"Well, your patrol is done, pup," Paul told him. "You folks can go home."_

_"Nah, I think we can do another hour," said Brady._

_"Besides, we didn't do anything fun with Jared," protested Colin._

_"Nothing about this is fun," I said. I showed memories of the fight we had with the Cullens against the leech army that came through. Of course Paul started to howl angrily when a sudden memory of Hercules saving his life played in his mind. "Oh come on, Paul! You ended up catching his back, too."_

_"The thought of needing their help though! It just burns me," shouted Paul. "Look, pups, we just wanted to get out of that house, okay?"_

_"Why," asked Brady. I didn't mean to. But a quick flash of Emily showed in my head, along with the feeling of uneasiness. "You don't like her? But she's so sweet to everyone."_

_"It's not that we don't like her, we just..." Paul paused and tried to think of something else. Good luck with that Paul! He tried to snap at my paws. "Look, just go home!"_

_"I don't think they are, Paul. We could show them that trail up at the top?" I slowed down to a trot as the pups started to catch up. Paul slowly turned back around. A flash of Claire came into his head just then. _

_"What the?"_

_"Oh hey Paul," said Quil. "Whoa, sounds like a party in here?"_

_"A party where," said Embry phasing in, too. "Quil what are you doing here?"_

_"Sam sent me. Said the pups took off from Jared, so he just wanted me to check in on them."_

_"We're taking them to the top of the valley," said Paul. "And they didn't take off. Jared brought them to Sam's house. They followed us. Does he not think that we're not capable of..."_

_"Paul," I barked at him. Just then the pups had reached us and so had Embry. "Tell Sam we got it from here, Quil." _

_"Keep up pups," said Embry and then took off. We all chased after one another as we ran up in the mountain. Paul and I would occasionally dip under trees or jump above boulders trying to throw off the pups, but they were learning quickly. A few times as we were running uphill, some dirt and small rocks would slide down. Embry told them what to do, how to maneuver, about their paws, etc. _

_"Come on, stop babying them," I said. It was then that Brady picked up a scent. "Good job, pup. But that leech is okay."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"That's the leech who's marrying Bella," said Paul. "This is where Seth and Jacob had her hidden during the fight with the newborn leeches."_

_"Wait," said Embry as he dashed off somewhere. I finally realized why. _

_"Colin, Brady," I said as they quickly came behind me. They sniffed the air. "That, what you're smelling right now. That's fresh and that's not a Cullen."_

_Paul took off with Embry as I heard one of the pups whimper behind me. I glanced back and told them to keep quiet. We slowly walked around a fallen tree. It was then that I caught a whiff of that sugar coated breeze from above me. I got in attack position. _

_"There's more than one. You two take off back to the rez once Paul or Embry comes out," I instructed them. "Go and tell Jacob."_

_"What about Sam?"_

_"Tell Jacob," I barked as Embry came tumbling towards us ripping the head off of one. "Go!" _


	7. I'll be there for you

**I do not own Twilight... Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

Colin and Brady helped Embry and I carry Paul back from the scene. Jacob, Leah, and Seth finished running a quick border check and said we should take him to Joseph's. Amelia came bursting out of the house. It was four in the morning, but knowing her, she probably heard the howling and was on high alert.

"What happened? Jake?"

"Go and fix a make shift bed for him in the living room," Jacob told her. She nodded and ran quickly back inside. "Paul, I know you're not going to like this, but," he looked down at Paul intently.

"No, I'm not letting that leech anywhere near me," Paul grunted.

We got inside to see that Amelia had already finished. Leah had ran back from the bathroom with some hot water and rags and told Amelia what to do. I wanted to say that I had never seen Leah so caring, especially about Paul, but right now her and Amelia were working together to help Paul. I was a little on edge when Leah had Amelia massage Paul's shoulder, but Paul had stopped growling in pain.

"Sorry Joseph," said Seth as Joseph walked in.

"No, it's quite alright," he patted Seth on the back. "I had hoped that one thing to gain out of all this is that my Apple pie would become like a pack sister to you all." He then turned to Leah. "Perhaps Leah can be the pack mother," his smile was mischievous. What was that old man up to?

"We should call the doc," Leah began. "Paul, your arm here is too far twisted back. Amelia is trying to massage it, but if you heal too quickly it may set the wrong way, just like..." Leah stopped and threw a quick glance at Jacob. He smiled at her and nodded as she returned the smile. I couldn't help but wonder what happened in that room after we brought Leah in to see Jacob when he was hurt. Something must have happened because they both took off right after.

"Make the call then Jacob," Paul interrupted the silence as he groaned a little.

"Scared of doctors, Paul," teased Amelia.

"I'm not scared! He just gives me the creeps."

"Who is he?"

"Doctor Cullen," Embry answered Amelia's question. She quickly stood up and looked over at Joseph.

"He's been here before, apple pie."

"What?! You invited a vampire into your home before?!"

"Jacob was hurt a couple months back and he is a doctor."

"Who is also a vampire," she yelled. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"He helped Jacob when Jacob needed him. Surprisingly, he knows a lot about how to care for us."

"Paul is bleeding, won't he..."

"Everything will be okay, Ames," I assured her. She shook her head and looked over at Paul.

"We don't have to get that doctor do we, can't we have one of the Elders look him over," she questioned.

"Amelia," Paul coughed up. "Look around you. There's seven members of the pack here. They won't let anything happen to me, to you, or to Joseph." Amelia turned and looked at Leah, Seth, Embry, and then finally up at me. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter to me. She looked back at Paul and nodded. "Make the call, Jake!"

Within a couple minutes the doctor was there. Amelia swallowed and I kept her close by to me. Seth and Colin stood in front of her just for added reassurance. Jacob and Leah stood by Paul and the doctor, as Embry and Brady went by Joseph. Amelia seemed to relax when she noticed all the effort we made to protect people. I gave Embry an appreciative smile and he nodded back at me.

"How many were there," the doctor asked.

"Three this time," answered Embry.

"One got away," I admitted which made Amelia shift in my arms. "The one that damaged Paul. He saw Leah, Jacob, and Seth running up quickly and took off."

"I'm going to put some pressure right here," the doctor advised. "It's going to hurt, but you'll need to get it back into position." Paul bellowed as the doctor moved the arm. All the more so, Amelia buried her face into my chest. "It seems your tendons were loosened already which made this quick," he glanced at Jacob.

"Leah and Amelia tended to him before you got here."

"Ah, the infamous Amelia," he turned and looked at Amelia. I patted her encouragingly on the back. She turned slightly to look at the Doctor. "You did good," he smiled. She gave him a soft smile and nodded, then looked down and held onto me tighter. "Excellent work with stopping this blood flow here, Leah."

"It was coming out the most right there," she informed him as he applied some gauze.

"His wounds will heal quickly, but if he had loss anymore blood from here, he would have needed a longer bed rest." The doctor stood up. "These two girls did a wonderful job, Joseph. Paul here should rest it out today and tomorrow. Day after, he should be good to go."

"Can we move him?" I turned to Amelia and wondered why she would ask that.

"I wouldn't recommend it immediately, but in a couple hours. May I ask why," asked Doctor Cullen.

"I know that his two brothers would be worried about him." Paul titled his head at her. He rarely talked about his home life to anyone, so how would she know? "Rachel said that you're like Superman to them," she looked down. Rachel had been talking about Paul. Paul started to smile with that realization, too. If she didn't admire him, she wouldn't have pointed it out. Obviously she adored his family, so she and Amelia talked about it. If not, Amelia wouldn't have brought it up. Paul leaned back and stared happily at the ceiling. He was winning Rachel over slowly. Although if you ask me, he had no one but his younger brothers to thank for that.

"I suppose it can be done. But as I mentioned," the doctor turned to Jacob. "Give him a couple hours. Move him carefully and slowly." Jacob nodded and shook hands with the doctor.

"See," I leaned down to whisper once he was gone. "They're not so bad." She looked up at me and nodded, then rested her head on my chest. I was vaguely aware of Leah, Jacob, and even Colin eyeing me out. But Joseph was full on throwing daggers at me with his eyes.

"How about breakfast," Amelia jumped away from my arms as if on cue. "Paul?"

"Jacob told me you make a good cheese omelet." She smiled and walked to the kitchen with Leah following her.

"When you gonna tell her," said Embry as he threw a glance my way. I walked over to Paul who gave me a thumbs up that he was okay.

"When the time is right," I answered. I looked towards Joseph who was still eyeing me out.

"She is my youngest granddaughter," he said standing. "My eldest daughter, Vivian's only child. The last thing I have of Vivian and of my wife, Annie. So I will say this only once. She is important to me, and therefore you should treat her as someone important to you, understood?"

"Loud and clear, Joseph," I responded.

"Hey, Eric." We all kind of jumped as Amelia appeared back in the living room. "Could I get you to help me with something?"

"Sure," I followed her into the kitchen as everybody eyed me warily. The second we were inside, she turned and hugged me. Her arms were wrapped around me tightly and she continued to hold me as Leah gave me a small smile and then headed back out into the living room. "Hey, what's going on?"

"You all take so much risks and nobody knows. Nobody sees what you all go through," she said softly against my chest. I closed my eyes and rested my head on hers. "What's the worst thing is that I can't picture any one of you getting hurt. Not Jake, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Colin, or you," she pulled back looking at me. Her eyes started to water. "I don't want to lose anybody else."

The full impact hit me just now. She had lost her mother at a young age, the same time Jacob lost his. She lost her father just a little less than a month ago. Here she was, back home in La Push, and there were dangers everywhere that could take everyone else away from her.

"We always take precautions, Ames. Things like this, they rarely happen, I assure you."

"It just happened to Jake. Now it's Paul. Who's to say that you or Leah or Colin won't be next?"

"Hey, Ames, don't," I pulled her back to hug her. "Don't think that okay?" She sniffed and I continued to hold her. After a while, Leah came back in, gently put her hand on my shoulder. "Ames, Leah is here now." She pulled back.

"Why don't we finish making the boys breakfast," Leah suggested to Amelia. "It'll help you ease your mind off things." Leah really did have this older sister thing down on Amelia. Amelia nodded, they hugged briefly and turned to start making breakfast.

"Eric," Amelia called out as I started to walk out of the kitchen. "Are you going to head home?"

"No, just outside to check on Paul." I walked back to her and kissed her forehead. "If you need anything, I'll be right here for you, okay?" She nodded and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

I walked back into the living room and slumped down on the floor staring at Paul. "Amelia is right, you know." He and a few others turned to me. "We need to get Paul home as soon as he can move. Jonah and Nate are going to be worried."

"My mother is working a double shift, too," Paul groaned. It was as if she was called or something, but Rachel opened the front door just then.

"Papa, is every... What happened?! Oh my god, Paul are you okay," she said running to his side. Paul smiled a bit and then let out a sigh as Rachel rested her hand on his arm. "I had this feeling something was wrong. But I just couldn't tell what it was. I came here," she then turned back to Joseph. "Are you okay? Is Amy okay?" Then she spun around. "Jake, what are you doing up at this hour? Why do you all look dirty? Colin, does your mom know that you're out at this time of the day?"

Her questions continued and I had a feeling that Rachel wouldn't take any of this easier than Amelia did.

"Look, it's kind of my fault," said Jake scratching the back of his neck. "Embry and I were messing around on the bikes, when Colin and Brady came and we kind of wanted to show off. I did this trick and..."

"He called me out," said Paul. "I thought I could show off, too."

"You dummy," Rachel screamed at Jake. "You too," she turned and pointed at Paul. "Look at what could have happened! Did you get on the bike, too," she said looking at Colin.

"Yes," Colin answered quietly.

"Papa I can't believe you let them just run wild like this," she continued. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I started to laugh and so did Jake. After a few seconds, Seth and Embry joined us as well. Colin and Brady were still too scared of Rachel, but I could see them smiling.

"Run wild," Jake repeated as he clutched his stomach and fell to the floor, rolling with laughter.

"What's going on," said Amelia as she came back into the living room.

"Why do you have blood on you," cried out Rachel. "Don't you dare tell me that you went out on the bike, too!"

"What bike?"

"What do you mean 'What bike'? Of course Jake's bike, Amy! Tell me you didn't get on that bike, too?!"

"I..." Amelia paused and looked around. Half of us were still laughing. "I, uh..."

"We made a lot of noise coming in and she ended up waking up," I said trying to calm down. "We're sorry," I turned to Amelia. "I don't think we told you. Sorry for bringing Paul here after his bike accident with Jake's bike and waking you up, Ames," I said more softly and emphasized accident. She made a slight nod. "But of course, thank you for helping us fix Paul."

"It's alright. I'm just glad that Paul is okay. Of course, he does need to rest, so if you were telling jokes Rachel..."

"I was doing no such thing!"

"Everyone was laughing and Paul needs his rest." Were they going to start fighting?

"I can see that Paul needs his rest," she fired back. "Don't you think I can see that," she motioned to Paul.

"Wow, you're just big on your senses today aren't you?"

"Hey, don't get all sour with me just because I came to see if you were okay," Rachel's head moved back and forth.

"So you're not going to dump me and dig out," Amelia asked. Ouch that must have hurt.

"Hey, you gonna do anything," Seth asked Jacob.

"You kidding me? The last time I got in front of Amelia, you know what happened."

"Don't give me none of that, Amy," said Rachel. "You know why I can't just stay here."

"Then leave!"

"I can't. Something keeps telling me I can't."

"Again with the feelings," Amelia pouted.

"It's more than that. Like I said I felt like something was wrong, so I woke up, came here to check on you and Papa," Rachel went on.

"Alright alright," said Joseph standing. "As you can see your cousin and I are fine. Calm down and both of you stop with the yelling, especially you, Rachel." Rachel nodded. "Apple pie, please be nice to your cousin." Amelia pouted but eventually nodded. "I'm going to go back to bed." He kissed Amelia on the forehead and then Rachel. "Boys, when you've done had your breakfast, take Paul home. I trust you folks can have this all situated."

We nodded and he left. Rachel went with Amelia back into the kitchen. "Leah, you're here, too," we heard Rachel ask loudly. We started to chuckle again.

"She felt it," said Paul. "She felt my pain."

"Oh God, not this again," said Brady.

"So, when are you doing to tell her," Embry teased Paul this time.

"May I just say," said Jake stepping forward. "That both of you remember my grandfather's words. They are important to me, my Dad, and especially my grandfather. You treat them like they're important."

"I should say the same thing," snorted Seth. Jacob turned to glare at Seth, but for once Seth wasn't going to back down.

"Since they are in the kitchen, perhaps you could fill us in Jacob," stated Embry. "What's going on with you and Leah, anyways?"

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

"I still don't understand why I'm being made to go to this wedding," I protested in the back seat as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why your cousin here is making me go to the stupid wedding either," Leah added.

"Jake invited you to go as his date," Rachel shrugged.

"No, Jake invited me to go as a guest, not as a date," Leah interjected.

"Sure," Rachel sounded unconvinced. "By the way, what's going on with you and my brother anyways?"

"Yeah, Leah, what's going on," I teased suggestively. Leah threw a piece of candy at me.

"We're friends okay?"

"We're friends okay," I mimicked, picked the candy up and threw it back.

"That's it," she said as she buckled herself. She leaned over to hit me, but I hit her back. We continued to swat at one another playfully until Rachel yelled.

"Oh my goodness, can you two act your age?!"

"Act your age," I mimicked again. Rachel huffed.

"You two are worst than Jonah and Natey." That immediately stopped Leah and I. We looked at Rachel and then back at one another. "And Jonah is thirteen, while Natey is seven! They have an excuse to behave like children."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Paul's brothers, haven't you," I said as I threw myself in the back.

"Amy," Rachel sighed and sounded a bit more serious. "I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you out or anything."

"Is that why you're taking Leah and I to this ridiculous place to get our hair and makeup done? Because if so, then consider us close and spending too much time together. You can drop me off right here."

"Will you stop with the whining already?" She looked at me in the rear view mirror and I nodded. "As much as I feel there's things to do at home. It's not really my home anymore. Dad and Jake seem to have things all set already. I mean it's like they grew independent."

"You were gone for two years now, Rach," said Leah. "A lot has happened since then."

"I know. But I came here thinking that I would be needed. They need me, but not as much as I thought they would. Then, I thought that I could leave once more. You both know there's ghosts here that I just don't want to confront. Papa gave me the whole guilt trip about leaving you. And I've had this strange feeling ever since we got back that I'm needed here. But I know it's not you, Amy."

"I'm always going to need you Rach," I argued. "I don't know why that is either. I guess because you, and Leah included, you'll always be, to me, my older sisters. I need every single one of my family, now."

"But half the time I call up at Papa's to check on you, you're out running around in La Push with the boys."

"She's a teenager, Rach. Don't tell me you went to Cali and forgot to have fun," asked Leah.

"I didn't," she stated as she straightened herself out while driving. "It seems that my job of caring for my Dad and Jake, or even Amy, are done with. Yet, I still can't leave, because, well," she paused. "It's just that I have this feeling that I'm needed once more when I'm with Jonah and Natey."

"The fact that they're Paul's brothers have nothing to do with that either," I suggested as Leah and I did a high five.

"Oh shut it," ordered Rachel.

"Don't anyone dare mention this. But, Paul is cute, I must say," Leah started.

"Cute? He's handsome," I joined in.

"Isn't there something about his smile," Leah continued. "The way he may lick his lips while looking at you," she turned to Rachel and tried to stare at her.

"Or maybe it's his muscles and the way his body just moves when..." I began but was instantly cut off by Rachel slamming on the brakes.

"I will not tolerate either of you trying to brainwash me about Paul. He's a little immature at times, somewhat of prankster," she smiled. "But, he helps his mom with his two brothers and he has a part time job, plus the volunteer work he does for the tribe." I narrowed my eyes at her and then remembered that she didn't know. "He has a lot on his plate, that few see, and I'm just trying to make things easier for him. Besides it's Jonah and Natey who are cute."

"Sure, it's them who you think is cute," I said. Leah and I started to laugh as Rachel continued to drive us to the mall to get last minute things needed for the wedding this weekend. I rolled my eyes when I saw a flash of brown fur running alongside the road, just out of visibility.

"Leah," I said.

"Hm?" I tapped her shoulder and then pointed out the window. "You've got to be kidding me?!"

"What," asked Rachel.

"Nothing. Amelia was just reminding me about something."

I looked back out the window and wondered who it could be. The fur was too dark to be Eric. I remembered Sam had black fur and that Paul's was grey-ish silver. Could that be... I turned back to Leah. It had to be. That was Jacob. And I had a feeling that he was not following for either Rachel or I.

"Call him," said Leah once we got to the mall and out of the car. "See what's up. I'm going to try and distract Rachel." I pulled out my phone and followed a couple steps behind Leah and Rachel. They turned a corner in the mall and right when I was about to do the same, a pair of hands wrapped around me and pulled me back.

"Jesus, Jake," I shouted. I glanced him over. "Well, at least you're not shirtless for once."

"You kidding me. All the girls here would faint," he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I was just about to call you. Leah wants to know what's going on."

"I just wanted to talk to Leah."

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to her, okay, Amy," he begged. He seemed distressed about something. I nodded and went to walk over to the makeup store where Rachel was brushing different colors on Leah's arm. I cleared my throat as I got closer.

"Hey, Rach, I'm not too sure if I should do this nude color here or just put some slight..." That sentence did it. She grabbed me and immediately pulled me over to another counter. I motioned for Leah to walk outside and she did. She didn't come back for a while and I had hoped everything was going okay. When she returned, Rachel had already brought so much make up and hair product.

"I couldn't find him," she whispered to me as we walked towards the food court. "Sorry Rach. I ended up getting dizzy, so I sat on the bench there. I think I need some food now."

"No problem. I brought you some things, so for you I'm going with a shadowy look. No complaining, since you weren't there," she pointed at Leah.

We ended up eating something at the food court, when Eric and Paul just happened to show up. I rolled my eyes. Once, okay. But twice was starting to look like it was planned. Of course I told Eric where we were going, so I'm pretty sure he had told Paul. Rachel tried to hide her smile as they pretended to spot us and walk over.

"What brings you two to this side of town," questioned Leah.

"Ames and I actually had plans," Eric stated as I turned to looked at him questionable. We didn't make any plans. "I was going to drop Paul off with Jacob," he continued. I'm guessing they saw Jacob. "But of course on our way to meet Jacob, we ran into you three." A set up, if I ever saw one.

"Amy, you knew that I was taking you shopping!"

"I didn't think it would take this long," I shrugged.

"Well, it seems like you all are done," said Paul. Just then Jacob came jogging up. Wearing of course nicer clothes than he was earlier. What's going on, I thought. "What do you know, there's Jacob."

Leah turned around and did a double take. I guess she didn't think Jacob would be using nice clothes either. It wasn't fancy, but it was totally different than his usual shorts. He looked at Leah and almost became speechless. I ended up dropping something on the ground to wake them both up from their stupor. Jake reached down to pick it up and started to explain himself.

"I got sidetracked on my way here. The bike, uh, wasn't working too well on the freeway." That dumb idiot didn't take the bike, though.

"Well, I guess we better get going," I said standing up, grabbing my things, and then turning to Eric.

"Wait, Amy," called out Rachel. "Be home at a decent hour, okay?" I nodded and then dragged Eric away.

"What's going on?"

"Jacob was talking all sorts of nonsense while we were on patrol and then ended up taking off, saying he needed to see Leah, just to make sure that she was okay. I told him that she was with you and Rachel. So of course Paul wanted to see Rachel."

"Paul just saw Rachel yesterday and the day before," then I paused and turned to Eric. "And the day before that. Not to mention she was at his house, helping his brothers with their homework and cooking dinner and packing them lunch for school the two days that he 'fell off Jake's bike'." I finished putting air quotes on the last part. I knew what happened to him. But for the two days that followed it was a complete mystery to everyone, including Rachel, who spent a whole lot of time there.

"What can I say, he really likes her, Ames," Eric shrugged. "Is she complaining about it?"

"Actually, no. She was rattling on about it in the car. How cute Jonah and Natey are and how Paul is this and that and she's just trying to help him." I rolled my eyes again.

"Are you getting jealous that your cousin isn't catering to you anymore," he teased.

"I would have if she didn't mention that I've been hanging out a whole lot with you and the rest of the guys, which is kind of true."

"Embry said that he, Quil, and Seth phased for you yesterday."

"It was kind of scary at first. But I wanted to see which one of them was the fastest. Turns out none of them are." We both started to laugh.

"It's actually Leah," he replied. "Then next would probably be Paul."

"So I'm guessing he just took off and you had to chase him down here?" Eric started to chuckle. "Next time, tell him to just relax. You guys are making it look pretty suspicious," I said as we continued walking. "All this 'running into us' at random times."

"I honestly just wanted to shut him up. It gets really irritating sometimes having all these voices in your head."

"Hey Eric," I turned to him suddenly serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Well, I know that you, Paul, and Embry are going to be right outside this weekend. But I couldn't help but think if you wanted to come with me to the wedding."

"As a date?"

"As a friend," I answered slowly and looked down. Did I want him to be a date? I wasn't sure. One thing I was sure was that I liked being friends with him. Actually all of them. Last week, Jacob was right. Part of me loved hanging out with Eric more than the other guys. I never had so much friends in Oregon and before I left La Push, it was only Leah and Rachel and sometimes Rebecca that I would hang out with.

"Hey," Eric said softly and made me stop walking. "You have nothing to worry about. If this is about the Cullens, Ames, everything will be fine. But if you want me to be there for you, just say the word."

I looked away and started to play with my hair a little. Eric gently pulled me towards him and immediately I was met with his warm hug. "I want you there, Eric," I whispered into his chest. I felt his lips press against my forehead.

"Then I'll be there for you," he whispered. As unstable as everything was around me, something told me that I could always count on Eric.

* * *

><p>JACOB<p>

(No, you're not seeing things... That really does say Jacob)

Immediately after I got there, Amy took off and so did Rachel. I sat there for a while and tried to eat the burger in front of me, but couldn't. I sipped some soda and then looked up at Leah. She turned her eyes away from me.

"You look..." Leah paused and tried to formulate a word. I picked at the fry in front of me. I didn't feel too hungry at this moment. "Decent," Leah finally spat out as she tried to look everywhere else but directly at me. Things were going to be really weird from last night, unless I cleared some things up. I believe I know why I did what I did. But what frightened me was what happened right after. I ran through the events quickly in my head.

Leah and I were playing basketball outside, when we started racing one another for the kitchen. Of course I wanted to beat her so I pulled her back from the door. Eventually we started wrestling, next thing I knew I was on top of her. She smiled warmly up at me and it was like my heart stopped. Like literally stopped. I had made Leah smile, no one else but me. Leah, who complained and bitched at everything, was smiling and laughing and that was because of me. I stared down into her eyes and got lost in the moment and ended up kissing her. She didn't stop me either. In fact she wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer, kissing me harder. It wasn't until my dad wheeled himself outside and cleared his throat that Leah pushed me off of her and slapped me across the face. She yelled at me and told me that she never wanted to see me again.

That was the second time I kissed a girl and she ended up hitting me back. But unlike Bella, I didn't go after Leah. I spent the rest of last night thinking about why I did that. Then I came to the conclusion that it nothing to do with getting even or filling some void, it was strengthening me, giving me life, giving me everything back that I had lost. I should have gone to her that night and explained to her everything, but instead I went the next morning. So of course when Seth said she took off, I thought the worst. Relief filled me when Eric said that she just went shopping.

"Look Leah," I started.

"Forget it Jake," she said standing. "Let's just forget it."

"But I can't."

"Oh boy," she laughed. Like seriously. She started to laugh at me. She shook her head and walked away.

"Leah," I called out to her but she continued to walk hurried through the mall. I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued to follow her. She picked up her pace. "Come on, Leah," I pleaded still following her. "Leah, I swear to the gods, you better stop right now!"

"What was that Jake," she teased and kept on walking. "Swearing to the gods," she laughed.

"Leah Clearwater," I said more demanding. It made her stop and I didn't think it would. Something felt off when I just said that. Like some sort of power surge. Dammit, did I just command her. She turned around and had all the hatred flashing in her eyes.

"You did not just use a command on me," she shouted. I looked around but saw that not too much people were in this part of the mall.

"Leah, I just want to talk about yesterday. You're not making this easy for me by walking away. I'm sorry, but I had to use the command."

"I'm supposed to make it easy for you?! Fine," she continued to yell. "Leave me alone Jake! I don't want to have anything to do with you unless it's regarding the pack."

"You're lying," I shouted. I didn't mean to. But sometimes you had to meet fire with fire.

"No, I'm not! Leave me alone!"

"Leah, I can't."

"Look, if it's because you felt bad because for one brief moment you read my mind during the fight with those new born leeches, that's done and over with. I've moved past that. No more sad and pitiful Leah anymore, alright?! No more wanting to kill myself to end my bitter life, alright?!"

"I'll admit that that was the first thing that cross my mind. Seth said you left this morning without telling him or your mom anything, so I panicked!"

"You did your job in watching out for me as a pack sister, so now just leave me alone!"

"No," I matched her tone and volume. "You listen to me Clearwater! This has nothing to do with that anymore. Like you said we moved past that. You knew how I felt about Bella marrying Edward and that killed me. Leah when you suggested that we take off, that gave me, my life back." I pulled her to me. "That gave you, your life back. I haven't thought about her in a while and when I do it doesn't hurt anymore. So yesterday I felt so happy and that was because of you! You, Leah," I said shaking her a bit.

"If you felt so happy, then you could have just thanked me."

"Things with you are never that simple, Leah. Besides I thanked you when we were far away from La Push. For once my head was clear, my mind was focused. Everything felt free. And now to come back home, actually still feels free, because you're with me."

"I don't want this Jake."

"You do, I know you do. Because deep down inside you realized that there is a life past all that grief and all that anger. Leah, just let me."

"You'll leave me, just like everyone else," she almost whispered. "Don't you get it Jake? Some girl will come along and take you away. And I can't risk that again, Jake. I don't want to go back to feeling empty. Just keep things the way they are. Just me and you being a brother and a sister in the pack. Just being friends." I shook my head.

"No, we're not anymore Leah. I was there for you when you were at your lowest. You were there for me when I wanted to end it all as well. But you, you gave me life, you gave me hope, you gave me something to look forward to. For the first time in a long time, I see everything clearly. And I'll be damned if I let that slip past me again," I finished as I crashed our lips together. I ignored her squirming as after a while, her whole body relaxed into mine.

"A million imprints could come around in my lifetime," I said pulling away. "But none of them will give you what you did."

"You do realize," she said as she gave me a small kiss. "That that was like the corniest line ever."

"Corny lines don't work on girls like you though," I replied. "Girls like you are strong, fearless, focus, proud, smart, beautiful," I said and kissed her again. "It's the truth that you want. And what I said Leah, all of that, is the truth. So, to reply to your constant ranting," I said as she started to laugh and continued to stay in my arms. "I'll never leave you alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course it's too soon, I felt to put any major vampire fight in here. So if you were looking for that, I'm sorry. I just made it a couple travelling leeches that came by. But it ended up working out. It set up for some more Rachel and Paul time. <strong>

**Hope you all liked the bonus POV at the end. I wanted Leah and Jacob to hit it off before the wedding. However, no one is going to know about it. So when Embry asked in the beginning of the chapter, Jake didn't answer.**

**I always wondered why Leah had run off during the fight with the newborns. Perhaps to show that she could do it on her own, but I had a thought that maybe, just maybe, she was so sad that she just wanted to end it all. Of course Jacob felt it and went to stop her, thus resulting in his getting hurt. And that explains why he wanted so badly to see her in the first chapter of my story. Also tying in to why he somewhat panicked and followed her to the mall. **

**Wondering, should I put in another bonus POV in the next chapter, or save that only for special occasions?**

**I debated a while about who would be the first Cullen to meet Amelia and what would happen during their encounter. I actually had it planned to be Alice, but as I wrote it the story was starting to take a dive away from my plot. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	8. Making a new friend

**I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"You seem nervous," my mother said as she walked into my end of the house. After I started phasing, my Dad, under advice from the counsel and Sam built a small extension for me. Changed hinges, door handles, and all that other good stuff.

"You like her, don't you," she continued.

"We're friends, Mom," I replied as I stood up and she pretended to iron out my dress shirt with her hands. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Exactly what I told my father when your Dad and I started hanging out." I shook my head.

"Seriously, Mom, don't try and play matchmaker now," I said.

"I'm not. Seems my son has this all figured out himself." She turned to walk out. "It's about time you found a nice girl anyways. Joseph mustn't be too excited about the fact that you're dating his youngest granddaughter."

"We're not dating!"

"Alright, alright," she put her hands up. "You treat that young lady with respect now, do you hear me?"

"Of course," I said quietly, walked up to my mom and gave her a hug.

I let out a deep breath and then went outside to my jeep. I envied Jacob at this point. Sue and Seth were going to pick up Billy and Rachel, meaning Jacob and Leah would be on their own. In the mean time I would have not just Amelia, but also Joseph in the vehicle. I drove over to Joseph's house and got out to knock on the door.

"Well, don't you look nice," said Amelia as she opened the door.

"So do you," I said hugging her. "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she replied looking down. "Your mom really did a good job on the dress. I like the color, too," Amelia added as she looked back up at me. It sent a sudden jolt through me as her beautiful brown eyes bored into mine. There seemed to be something so strong stirring in me right now. It felt deeper than it did when I imprinted on her.

"Ames, can I ask you something," my voice came out quietly. I guess my mom was right. I was nervous.

"Sure." Her smiled was soft, yet so pleasing to me.

"Do you think perhaps that one night, you and I, just you and I. Perhaps we can..."

"Alright, let's go," announced Joseph as he walked past Amelia and headed towards the jeep. Of course he had to ruin it. I let out a groan and shook my head.

"Ask me later," Amelia leaned up and kissed my cheek and I prayed that hopefully there would be a later. Of course instead of letting Amelia sit next to me, Joseph had her sit in the back and Joseph put himself in the front passenger seat. This was going to be a long ride.

We got there about the same time as Billy, Rachel, Sue, and Seth. I caught Embry and Paul walking behind some trees in the back of the party. I could make out Paul's whining as we sat down on Bella's family's side of the chairs and immediately Seth and I realized why. Immediately across our aisle were five other leeches. Those must be the friends of the Cullen's. I positioned myself on the third chair to the right, leaving the extreme two open for Jacob and Leah. Billy sat on the end with Joseph and Seth next to him. Sue, Rachel, and Amelia in the middle. Hopefully, Paul wouldn't go bonkers after that.

"I'm so very pleased that you all could come," said the doctor with his wife. She nodded and I saw everyone in our party, but Rachel, shift slightly. Amelia put on a smile and stood up. I stood with her.

"I'm Amelia," she held out her hand. "I met your husband a couple weeks ago, he helped with Paul's bike accident."

"My name is Esme. Pleasure to meet you, Amelia," said the doctor's wife taking her hand. Amelia's hand trembled a little. "Sorry, it's the cold weather I'm afraid. My hands do get a little chilled at times." She started to rub her hands together. "You are Jacob's cousin, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well, I am so glad we were able to finally meet you. There's much talk about you. Jacob, your family, and your friends, they've done so much for us." She turned as Tinkerbell and her man approached. The touchy-feely one. I growled a little.

"Easy boy," he smirked.

"Jasper," Tinkerbell nudged him playfully and went to hug Amelia. By this time Seth had stood up as well. "I'm very happy to meet you. Jacob's cousin," she smiled and held on to Amelia, for far too long than I had hoped. "And this must be Jacob's sister," she walked over. Hell, if she hugged Rachel, Paul would immediately have flown into the wedding. Sue must have gathered as much, because she patted Rachel's lap from standing and Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for letting my Dad and my grandpa bring Amelia and I," she said towards Esme who smiled. Anyone could be entranced by their smiling and polite behavior, but I was still uneasy about being here. Especially with their friends just across the way.

Other pleasantries were exchanged when Edward came by and welcomed us. Amelia gripped my arm at one point and I followed her line of sight to, of course. I looked at the Cullen's friends. Three of which were glaring our way. One of them kept uncontrollably staring at Amelia, looking confused about something.

"It's alright, Ames," I turned and whispered into her hair. She wasn't moving. In fact, I believe I couldn't even hear her heartbeat. I lifted her chin and that's when she jumped slightly. "Hey, you don't have anything to worry about, okay?"

She nodded and laced our fingers together and held our hands in her lap. "They don't eat humans, right?" I shook my head.

"No, they don't. And they won't. Paul and Embry are right outside. Jacob and Leah are on their way, too. Seth is right down there and I'm right here." I smiled warmly and she returned the smile. She faced forward and looked at the Cullen's speaking to other guests.

"Why are they so cold?" I let out a chuckle. I'm kind of surprised that she picked that up. "Is it because you all feel so warm?" I glanced at her to find her now looking at our hands. She started to trace over my hand with her free hand that wasn't encased with mine. If she thought I was warm before, the feeling she was sending by softly touching my hand was heating me up.

"What makes you think all of us are warm?"

"When I hugged Jake back in Oregon, he was extremely warm, but I thought that it was because he was running or something. He looked exhausted when I saw him outside my house. I catch it when I hug Leah. When you and I were dancing the first time, I found it very soothing. Whenever I go cliff-diving with you all, the water is so freezing, but you all seem to just wallow in it. I'm beginning to realize," she glanced up at me. "That it might be a wolf thing."

"Wolves are naturally warm-blooded animals, so it's only natural for us as shape-shifters to do the same. I like to think that vampires are cold because they don't go out into the sun that often," I said softly. I'm pretty sure they all could have heard me though. Amelia almost let out a soft giggle. I think keeping my hand in hers helped to calm her.

"That's not the real reason, is it," she said smiling up at me.

"I rather not whisper about people behind their backs," I added. Seth started to chuckle. No doubt he picked up on one of the leech wedding guests complaining about why we were invited, just as I did. Then I remembered Jake said that we killed her friend a while back. He was about to attack a human, what were we supposed to do? Obviously her family brought her here against her will.

The wedding march started and Jacob or Leah still had not arrived. We all stood up to watch Bella come down. Billy was smiling. So was Sue. Amelia held onto me tighter and every now and then I saw her glance back at Edward.

"He's good looking, but how can she marry him? Is it the money? They're obviously rich." I started to chuckle. The fact that she found him good looking didn't really sit well with me, so I was relieved a bit that she added in that last part about money. "I'm serious," she whispered. "He's a vampire, isn't she scared?"

"Apparently not," I told her and patted her hand that was holding onto me. "From what I heard she wants to become one."

Bella cast a look in our direction quickly and swallowed deeply. Probably wondering where Jacob was. She glanced back at Edward and had become engulfed in him once more. I could never understand how she would still want Jacob here despite the fact that she was marrying another guy. The ceremony was nice enough. Food was served, yes I couldn't believe it myself.

Somewhere in the middle of dances, Leah appeared and sat down at our table. I looked over and did a quick double take.

"Flies will start to come around, Mahkah," she said not even glancing my way and straightening herself out.

"I'm so proud of you," Rachel beamed as they hugged. Leah had on these tall yellow heels with straps that tied around her ankle. It matched the light yellow dress that she had on, which was only one strapped. It flowed out and stopped right below her ass. Of course, her shoulder length hair was curled and she had some makeup on. Leah looked like a wolf Goddess right now.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, honey," added Sue. I wasn't used to seeing Leah like this and you could tell half the people here weren't. If they thought that seeing the Cullen's so called cousins from Alaska was a sight, then Leah must have left everyone breathless.

"You do look nice Leah," I nodded. She smiled.

"Your imprint might not like you staring," she teased.

"I'm not used to seeing you dressed up is all," I shrugged. "Besides, to me, Amelia will always be alluring."

"Of course," Leah waved her hand. "It's the imprint that's why."

"No, I thought her beautiful when I first saw her." I looked out at Amelia on the dance floor with Seth. We weren't dating so there was no need to hog her all night. She even danced with the Doctor Cullen. Which believe me I was more uneasy about than her dancing with Seth.

"Seth isn't going to try and steal her away," Leah said interrupting my thoughts.

"She could want him to." Leah started to chuckle. "What?"

"You like her. I mean like her like her."

"She told me before I even told her about anything, before she knew about shape-shifting. That all she wanted me to do was to protect her and nothing else."

"Amy said that in anger, Eric. She was upset about you trying to kiss her. You two are close now."

"True, I've gotten really close to her within the past month now. But I don't think she looks at me as anything other than a friend. I know the imprint is about being what they want you to be. But I just get this feeling when I'm with her and without her. I don't know how to explain it, but it seems like I imprint every time I look at her, touch her," I glanced at Amelia. "I think...I think that maybe... That..."

"That you're falling for her?" I turned back to Leah. "You and Paul aren't like Jared or," she rolled her eyes. "Sam. I've noticed that you two took time with your imprints." Her voice suddenly sounded saddened. "Amelia only found out about us because Jake phased in front of her. You weren't willing to tell her just yet, until you figured out your feelings. That's why Paul probably hasn't told Rachel. You two wanted to make sure that it was actually real and not some spell. You actually have come to truly like Amelia, not because of some law, either."

"Leah, I..."

"Don't apologize or anything. I'm over it."

"Alright." We both looked away. I felt a little guilty for talking about my feelings with Amelia. But Leah bought up something in the conversation that I only realized now. Sam instantly left Leah. Jacob showed me Leah's memory of that day. He got so wrapped up with Emily so quickly. It had been a month and Amelia and I were still friends. Paul and Rachel were just hanging out, too. Yet Sam. Sam fell hard and he fell fast.

"Leah you look so beautiful," said Amelia coming off the dance floor. They hugged each other and Amelia took the empty chair by me instead of Seth. I had to turn my head to hide my smile. "Are those the stripper heels?"

"Shut up," Leah said laughing. Seth let out a low moan. "Ah come on baby brother. They're just heels."

The girls fell into chatter about the wedding. Seth and I sort of tuned them out. It wasn't until Amelia asked where Jacob had gone, that we turned to Leah.

"Dancing with Bella," she answered. After a few seconds, we heard a howl. A couple of the leeches from Alaska got a little uneasy. Leah got up quickly.

"I'll be right..." I turned to Amelia.

"I know. Duty calls." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I think I'm okay now." I looked up at Seth on the other end of the table who nodded that he would stay. I walked out casually with a couple of the Cullen's looking in our direction. Just then Edward passed by me quickly with Bella next to him. From the looks of it, she was about to cry. Or maybe she had just stopped crying. I hurried down to a small clearing outside the party.

"Calm down, Jake," said Leah in front of him running her hands through his hair and over his face. "Look at me. She's gone. Jake, she's gone, already. It's me Leah." Paul was starting to pace anxiously and Embry was sitting, whimpering for his friend.

"What happened," I asked.

"She said she still loves me," screamed Jacob. "That she always will! I wanted her to let me go. She's getting married for Christ's sake! And she still talks about wanting me to be there for her! Why?! Why couldn't she just let me go?!"

"Come on Jake," pleaded Leah. "Look at me," she tried to get him to look towards her, but his eyes were dark and angry.

"Why does she want to keep me around?! WHY?!"

"If he phases, you two drag him out of here," I said to Embry and Paul. Paul's head snapped towards me. "I'll go back and check on Rach, just get Jacob out of here."

"No matter what, she still wants me around? The nerve of her!"

"Jacob, stop! She's gone," Leah said. "Look at me, Jake. It's Leah!"

"Leah," Jacob said in a soft voice.

"I'm here Jake," she replied and was continuing to run her hands through his hair or over his face. "I'm here," she repeated with a smile. Jacob looked at her and seemed to relax slightly. "Focus on me Jake. Right here." She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Leah," Jacob mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her. I glanced at Embry, who started to let his tongue hang out and a wolf-like grin. Jacob was going to get mocked for this later.

"Don't leave my side again, Leah," he whispered and squeezed her tightly.

"I think perhaps maybe we should leave," I teased looking at Embry one more time. He started to shake his head. I can only imagine if he was in human form right now he'd be rolling with laughter on the ground. Leah turned her head slightly in Jacob's chest.

"Shut up, Mahkah!" She looked up at Jacob. "Let's go back to the party, huh?"

"Is that such a good idea," I asked.

"Yes," Leah pulled back and ran her hand once more through Jake's hair. "Everything is going to get better." Although I think those words were meant to soothe Jacob instead of the rest of us. I was a little cautious about Jacob coming in, but he walked quietly back with Leah right by his side. I found Rachel and moved her to a spot where I knew Paul could see that she was okay.

Leah and Jacob did a couple dances together. Of course, this earned a few looks from people, including Bella. Jacob danced with his sister and with Amelia. I think her nerves of being at the party had calmed down. As Jacob handed Amelia back to me, he asked Leah if they could leave and she obliged. I danced with Amelia the last song of the evening.

"What were you going to ask me earlier," she asked looking up at me. I had been staring and smiling at her too long. I shook my head as she started to laugh.

"Sorry. It's just that you look really breathtaking tonight."

"Thanks." Her hand rested on my chest and I felt nothing but pure joy radiating off of her. I lifted her chin. Someone shouted that Bella and Edward were leaving, but in that moment I didn't care about that. Nothing but Amelia mattered in this moment. I leaned down and pulled her even closer to me.

"Let's go." Of course. I let out a groan. Amelia laughed, leaned up and quickly kissed my cheek.

"Later," she whispered, took my hand, and led me to where a not so pleased Joseph Black stood.

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

"Hey Amelia!" I looked to my right and saw one of my friends. Well, actually, the only friend I had aside from the guys.

"Hi Marie," I said softly.

"See you later Marie."

"Yeah. Bye, Marie," another girl said. I watched as the two girls left Marie's side. Although I had a feeling that it was because of me.

"It's okay, Marie. You didn't need to meet me in the library. It seems your friends want you somewhere."

"They're hardly my friends," Marie said softly hitting me and shrugging. "People just like me because of my sister."

"Who's your sister?"

"Really?!" She seemed shocked that I didn't know.

"As you can see," I said motioning around the table. "I don't hang out with a lot of people to know."

"My sister is Anna, Anna Baylin," she said slowly and smiling as realization hit me.

"So you're like the other Baylin girl," I said smiling as she started to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Marie and I started on our assignment and finished it rather quickly. After we just made small talk in the library as I waited for Eric to pick me up and Marie waited for Anna to come back from wherever it was that she went. To me Marie was more quieter, sweeter, and her temper wasn't out there like Anna's. I guess that's why I didn't think they were sisters.

I had a run in with Anna when I first had come to La Push. She accused me of sleeping with her boyfriend Henry, when in actuality we were just talking. It wasn't until Jacob came to my rescue that she sort of backed down. For some reason all the girls had a thing for Jake and the rest of the guys. She dated him for a while sophomore year, but nothing happened according to Jake. She made out with Embry once at a party and even with Paul. But even they both said that it was a couple years ago and nothing else ever happened. Apparently because Anna just liked being liked. She longed for attention and lavished in it once she got it. Embry said there was nothing deep or intelligent about her, so they all just quickly moved on.

My phone buzzed while Marie was telling me about some new movie that was coming out. I glanced at it and saw that Eric text me.

_I got the boys with me, they said to hurry up - Eric_

I rolled my eyes and text him that I was on my way. "Hey where is your sister?"

"She's still out, doing whatever. Did your ride come?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I'll just walk back home."

"No, I'm sure if I ask Eric, we can give you a ride." She started to bite her lip. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to inconvenience Eric or any of the guys that you hang out with."

"What? Why?"

"My dad told me that they all help out the Counsel."

"And?"

"I know I shouldn't say this to you, especially since your grandfather and your uncle are on the counsel, but..."

"But what, Marie?" She seemed even more hesitant. "Marie I won't tell any of them."

"My dad doesn't trust them. Not just the counsel. He said that they feed the people on the rez false stories about them being security and watching over us, but look at who they choose to watch over us? Most of them are all boys, they are our age, Amelia. Half of them aren't even responsible. They're always doing these daring things. Yet everyone literally worships them or is supposed to."

"They do do a lot of hard work, Marie. And I understand where your dad is coming from. When I first got here, it irritated me how Sam would always attempt to order me around. Actually it still gets to me."

"And that thing about Sam marrying Emily now. The counsel is rejoicing in it, got half the rez going wild over it. But I swear that he and Leah's wedding was going to be huge. And now it's like... I don't know."

"I know what you mean, Marie."

"Also look at all of them. They all look dangerous and beefed up, like the counsel is giving them drugs." I let out a sigh. I couldn't really defend them without telling her, so I would let it go for now.

"Look Marie, I know your dad and probably others think that. But, I've gotten to know the boys and know that they are decent guys. I can't really tell you what to think, but if that's how you feel, then I won't hold it against you."

"Thanks Amelia. I don't have much real friends either, so it's nice that I was actually able to get all of that out without you judging me."

We walked out of the library and I noticed that Embry was with Eric and Paul now. "I can't let you walk home, Marie," I said turning to her. "It's almost dark out."

"Scared of monsters, are we," she teased.

"You have no idea," I mumbled. "Please, it would make me feel better if we dropped you off."

After shuffling her feet around for a while and looking back at Eric's jeep and back at me a couple times, she let out a sigh. "Okay. But I need to go straight home or my dad would have a cow if he heard I was hanging out with them."

"Your sister hangs out with boys all the time," I said as we walked to the jeep.

"Yeah, but she pouts and whines and begs and throws tantrums and on and on," Marie sounded exhausted. "She always gets what she wants because my mother would let her do anything she wanted when she was a baby, so of course now, my mother backs her up and my dad always ends up giving in."

"Don't worry, my Papa doesn't like me hanging out with the guys either, but eventually he let me. Hey Eric," I called as we got closer. "This is Marie, I was wondering if we could give her a ride home."

"Sure, why not. She'll have to sit between Paul and Embry though."

"No, it's okay," I said. "Paul you can take the front. I'll sit in the back with Marie." Paul shrugged and jumped effortlessly into the front. I climbed in next to Embry and Marie slid in on the outside.

"Where do you live Marie," asked Eric.

Marie looked down and answered. In fact almost the whole ride she avoided looking at the guys.

"Oh hey, I remember this house," said Embry.

"Yeah, of course you would," muttered Marie. "Who forgets Anna Baylin's house?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," she replied to Embry.

"Hey uh, Eric, you catch that?" Paul shifted uncomfortably and looked to Eric. Eric looked in the rear view mirror at me then turned around to look at Embry.

"Why don't you walk Marie to the door, Embry," Eric asked. Embry nodded and was also quiet. Something was up.

"I'll go with you," I jumped out before Eric could protest, but he also got out of the jeep and stood outside watching as Embry and I walked Marie to the door. "I'll see you in school on Monday. Wait better yet, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really."

"Why don't you come over to my Papa's house and we can do something together? If you want I can ask your dad for you."

"Sure, I guess."

Marie opened the door and went to get her Dad. When he came to the door, I distinctly remembered him as the guy who always used to BBQ with my dad. "Uncle Tom?!"

"If it's not little Amelia, how are you," he said hugging me.

"I'm good. It's nice to see you again."

"Heard you came back, but never got around to seeing you at Joseph's house." He had a slight frown when he said my Papa's name, but I let it go. "So, what brings you down to this part of the rez?"

"Marie and I were working on a late project. My ride came and I offered to take Marie home."

"That's nice of you." His smile dropped and he turned to Embry. "Call."

"Hello, Mr. Baylin. Hope you're doing well this afternoon." Marie's dad just grunted.

"Dad," Marie cautioned.

"Well, Uncle Tom, I was just mentioning to Marie that I was going to go to First Beach this weekend with some of the guys and wanted to know if Marie could come with us."

"Who else is going to be there," he glanced at Embry and then down to Marie and then finally back at me.

"Me, of course. Embry most likely will be there, along with Eric, Paul, Seth, Leah, and my cousins Rachel and Jacob. We'll be there from about 2 in the afternoon and I'll have Marie come home at a decent hour, say like maybe no later than 11."

"No later than 10," he stated.

"Sure, no later than 10. I'll stay by her side and Leah always watches me like an older sister, so I know that Leah will help watch Marie as well and make sure that we're okay. I'll give you my cell along with my cousin, Rachel's cell so that way you can always get in touch with someone there, just in case you need to speak with Marie."

"Okay, but only because I like your Dad." He hugged me and then held out his hand for Embry to shake. He turned back to me. "Again I'm sorry about your Dad, Amelia. He was a good man." I nodded and looked down. "Well, say bye to your friends Marie, you'll see them tomorrow."

"Oh thanks Dad," she hugged her Dad and he turned to leave. "Thanks Amelia."

"No prob. I'll give you a call about 11 or something. You can come over and we can hang out a bit before heading to the beach."

"Cool. Thanks again. Tell Eric I said thanks," she replied excitedly as she hugged me. "Bye Embry," she turned and hugged Embry.

"Sure anytime," Embry responded smiling. I noticed when she pulled back, she blushed and looked down.

"Well, see you later, Amelia."

"That's Anna Baylin's sister," he said once we got into the jeep.

"Yeah."

"She's sweet and cute."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you mean? What does that mean? I said it like normal."

"No," I told Embry. "You said it like it had a double meaning."

"You really are demanding sometimes, you know that?" I shrugged as Eric and Paul chuckled. "No one really talks about Marie. I knew Anna had a sister, but the way everyone described her I thought she was a prune or something. But she's actually cute and sweet. It's a good thing, but it just took me by surprise that's all."

"Embry usually likes his girls fast and easy," smirked Paul.

"Ew," I said looking at Embry.

"What?! I'm a guy." I rolled my eyes and we ended up heading towards Sam's house.

The guys were going to be teaching Colin and Brady some other wolf things and I asked if I could tag along earlier during the week. Emily came by me and tried to make small talk, but I found it really hard. So eventually we just stayed outside drinking our hot chocolate and watching the guys. Sam walked over and kissed her deeply and I glanced towards Leah, but she was smiling at something Seth was doing. When Leah started to laugh, Sam quickly diverted his attention to Leah.

"Hey, Sammie," called Emily in a sweet voice that it was almost sickening. "Can you go and get me another blanket in the house, it's kind of chilly. Amelia did you need one?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." It was actually warm out, I thought. But I let it drop. Sam hurried off into the house as I saw Emily turn back towards Leah and let out a sigh. She was thinking about something and I couldn't tell what it was. Eric ended up walking back when Sam dropped off the blanket and asked me if I was cold, too. I shook my head.

"So what happened when we dropped off Marie," I asked him quietly.

"We all caught a scent. But it wasn't a leech. It almost smelt like," he paused and then looked back at all the guys playing around. "Like one of us."

"Another shape-shifter?" Eric nodded and then got called over to do something with Jacob.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

I went to pick up Amelia and Marie at Joseph's house. Amelia of course looked beautiful. Her hair was out and not in it's usual braid or pony tail. Contrary to much rumors, Marie was definitely a sweet girl. She was optimistic and bright. I could see why Amelia started hanging out with her. Although it was known fact to some on the rez, that Marie's dad, Thomas Baylin, did not like anyone on the Counsel. Not for sure as to the reason why, but he just did not take to the Counsel well.

Amelia, Marie, Leah, and Rachel were swimming in the water when the rest of us were playing football on the sand. Emily was sitting on a chair and was looking out towards the girls.

"Why don't you go and join them," Sam leaned over and kissed where he scared her as we took a break.

"No, it's alright," she said smiling and patting Sam. "I'm a bit too tired to swim right now."

"Here comes double trouble," said Embry looking up towards our cars. Just then Jared showed up with Kim. Kim came around and told all of us hello and hugged Emily.

"Who invited the Baylin girl?"

"Amelia did," Jacob answered. "Problem?"

"No," Kim shrugged. "I just thought today was about the pack and their imprints." She moved a chair over to sit down next to Emily. We all looked at her. She had been acting weird a lot lately.

"What's up with Kim," asked Paul.

"Dude, I have no idea," said Jared. "She's like in this funk where we start kissing and then she stops and tells me to get away from her. When we walk somewhere, she doesn't even let me hold her hand anymore or even look at her long enough. Not to complain, but I..." he paused and then looked at Colin and Brady.

"We're like fourteen. So whatever it is you have to say, just spit it out," says Brady.

"We haven't had sex since the week before the Cullen's wedding!" Paul, Jacob, Embry, and I started to laugh.

"Yeah," said Quil. "Perhaps you shouldn't have said that around the pups."

"Oh come on, Quil," said Paul. "They're in high school already."

"Anyways," I said controlling my laughter. "You folks haven't talked about what's going on?"

"That's just it!"

"What is?"

"She said that we don't talk enough! She was going on and on about how protective you are of Amelia and how sweet Paul has gotten with Rachel."

"Then just talk to her more," I responded.

"She's just jealous. That's what I told her."

"Wrong move," said Embry. "That's the last thing you tell a girl."

"Oh yeah, slick?! If you're so smooth with the ladies, why don't we see you try and talk to Marie there!"

"Wait a second," I said placing an arm around Jared. "Don't tell Embry to do that. Besides Marie and Ames are friends. If he messes up, then Ames will get upset with not just me, but all of us."

"Then that will eventually get me upset, Leah upset, Rachel upset, in turn making Paul upset," added Jacob. "Then there's our grandpa and..."

"Alright alright," said Jared. "Still, I don't think Embry could pull it off."

"You're just blowing steam out your butt because of problems with Kim," accused Embry. "Don't stick this on me." Jared started to taunt Embry more. And as much as I and Paul tried to get him to shut up, he just wouldn't. I was so glad that Jacob was back as Beta instead of Jared. He probably would have commanded Embry to talk to Marie. Eventually Embry got up and walked over to the girls in the water.

Amelia was the first to notice him and dived down to grab a small pebble and flew it at Embry. He dodged it quickly. He smirked and picked up a huge hand full of sand.

"Oh no," Amelia cried out as all the girls started to scramble. Embry threw the sand and it immediately hit Leah.

"You're a dead man, Embry Call," she shouted. Embry took off and dived into the water after the girls.

"Ten dollars said Leah will kill him before he even gets to talk to Marie," said Paul.

"I'll double that to say even if he lives to talk to Marie, Amelia will kill him," I added. Paul and I shook hands.

Embry dove down again, missing a rock that Leah threw at his head. When he came back up, he was behind Marie. "Protect me Marie, Leah's crazy," he screamed out as he wrapped his arms around her and used her as a shield.

"No fair, Call," Leah called out.

"Come on, Clearwater," he shouted back. He squeezed Marie tighter to him as she laughed at the scene before her. Leah started to swim for them. But Embry started to paddle back.

"Embry," Marie cried out happily. "I don't know how to swim."

"It's okay," he yelled. Then he leaned down and whispered, which none of us would have caught unless we were shape-shifters. "I got you." Leah whipped up some sort of sand ball and got ready to hurl it at Embry. "On the count of three, we're going to go under okay? I'll hold you and bring you back up." She nodded and smiled.

"Kid got more game than you Paul," said Jared. Paul growled at him. We continued to watch as what happened next surprised us. Leah let go of the sand ball, Embry and Marie went under. The second they came back up we all knew Embry's life wasn't going to be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm? I wonder what happened with Embry? <strong>

**Anyways, did you folks catch the hint as to who Marie Baylin sort of sounds like? Well, I styled the character after Mary Boleyn. It was said that Mary Boleyn was more of a sweeter nature than her sister, so I wanted to add a sweet girl in there.**

**Bella and Edward have only been gone, or married, for a week by the time Amelia's POV comes up. **

**Let me know what you all think about the wedding scene. I really didn't want that much to go down during the wedding, because the main thing is when she comes back, right? **

**Please, please, please let me know.**


	9. The lone wolf and alone time

**Sorry that it's been a while. I wanted to add in this update before the weekend. If you all read this before then. Have a nice one!**

**I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

"Jake," I said walking up to him after school on Monday. Most of the guys, especially Embry, hadn't really been talking to me since that day at First Beach and I was starting to get concerned that I did something wrong.

"What's up Amy?"

"Embry has been avoiding me since the beach. Is he upset that I threw a rock at him? I figured everyone was just playing around and with you guys all being, well you know," I paused and Jake nodded. "I didn't think it would have hurt him that much. In reality it was just a small pebble."

"He's not upset about that Amy," Jake said motioning for me to follow him to his car.

"Then what is it? Marie said that he was staring at her during all of second period today. Is it because I invited her?"

"No, Amy it's not. Look, Embry is just," he stopped and looked past me. I turned and saw Marie walking our way. "It's just a wolf thing. He'll be back to joking and goofing around in no time. You can tell Marie that he'll talk to her later, alright?" I nodded and then called out to Marie.

"Hey Marie," I waved as she turned and smiled. I saw her sister stare out angrily from the other side of the parking lot. She was with Henry and his friends. As Marie got closer, I made a face at her sister. Marie giggled and Jake stared me down.

"She's not too happy that our Dad is letting me hang out with you. Said that it's not good since all you do is hang out with the Counsel's lackeys," she rolled her eyes.

"Counsel's lackeys," Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, that's what you boys are called," I smiled and pushed on Jake's arm as he started his car.

"I prefer community volunteer," he replied as I started to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad that he's letting you." I turned in my chair to speak to Marie. "I don't want to hang out with the 'community volunteers' all the time," I made air quotes which got Marie to giggle again. Jake just shook his head.

I went on to tell Marie that we might get a visit from Emily. She wanted to drop things off, but usually her visits were long. Jake said that he and a couple of the guys had something to talk to Papa about so they'll try to keep Emily at bay as long as possible.

"Will Embry be there," asked Marie. "I kind of wanted to talk to him about what happened at the beach this past weekend."

"Apparently some of what they discuss are top secret things," I said rolling my eyes. "So I end up staying in my room." Marie nodded and looked out towards the window. I spun around in the chair. "Hey look. Jake said Embry isn't upset with you or me, he's just..." I looked at Jake. "He wanted to talk to you himself about what happened, without any kids around in school, or without any of the guys."

Thinking back to that day, I didn't even know what could have gone wrong. We were all playing around and Embry and Marie seemed alright. The second they came back up out of the water, Embry and her were laughing in one another's arms, holding each other close. Then out of no where, Embry just pushed her and ran out of the water and away from the group. Jared started rolling with laughter as Jake and Quil chased after him. Paul and Eric were immediately helping us out of the water and said that Embry must have swallowed some water.

Marie ended up changing the conversation to something else which was hilarious. We talked about an embarrassing moment Jake had in ninth grade. Apparently he, Quil, and Embry tried to pull a prank and it backfired on them to the point where the police got involved. Rachel and Rebecca ended up coming to their rescue. But the look on Jacob's face when Rachel pulled on his ear and led him to her car throughout the student parking lot was so priceless that someone took a picture of it and printed small posters and put it up for the next couple days.

We laughed at Jake as he shook his head and complained that if Quil had stuck to the plan that they would have gotten away with it. We pulled into the driveway only to get stopped short.

"Jake," I said turning to him. There in the middle of the driveway were Eric, Sam, Paul and Jared. I unbuckled my seat belt, but Eric shook his head. Jake turned and looked off into the forest. "Jake?"

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head and then turning to me. "Everything's fine." I turned back to Eric and the guys. "Amy," he said getting my attention. "Everything is fine, okay?" I nodded and started to get out of the car.

"Hey," one of the guys came from behind. It was Embry. "Marie can I talk to you? Just for a minute," he said looking from her and then to Jake.

"Make it quick," Jake responded. I put a hand on Marie's arm to make sure she would be okay. She nodded and then I saw Quil and Seth appear not too much behind Embry. They followed me to where everyone else stood.

"What's going on?"

"That lone shape-shifter I spoke to you about," Eric answered pulling me a little to the side. "He's here. Just outside the trees. He wanted a meeting with everyone from our pack." I nodded and looked to everyone standing by. Without thinking I threw myself into Eric's arms.

"Be careful," I whispered. He buried his head into my neck and squeezed me tightly to him.

"We will. I promise." Eric pulled back and let his hand run down my cheek. It was moments like this that my heart would go soaring and I swear I could feel Eric's pick up as well. Something about the way he looked into my eyes, it was like I really mattered to him. One of the guys cleared their throat, ruining our small moment, and I side stepped Eric to look at half of them watching Eric and I and the other half watching Embry and Marie.

"Good luck, you guys," I called out.

"Hey, we got this," said Seth trying to flex his muscles. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul, you really up for it," I asked.

"I'm good as can be now," he replied holding up his arms. I looked at Jake.

"Everything is fine. I already told you this, okay? Just don't panic. You and Marie just hang out and we'll be back in no time, alright?" I nodded and then turned to see Marie jogging up towards me. She put on a small smile and waved nervously at everyone.

"Nice to see you again, Marie," smirked Jared. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something sarcastic to him, but Jake put a hand up and guided me towards the front door.

"Stay out of trouble," he told me.

"I always do," I answered and hugged him.

"Are they going somewhere or something," Marie asked once we got into the kitchen.

"Hiking, I think Jake said," I shrugged.

"It just seems like the way you were talking to them before Embry and I walked over. Seemed like they were going to be gone longer than just a hike."

"Last time Jake got hurt, so I just wanted to make sure he'd take it easy. Did you and Embry have a nice talk?"

"He wanted to take me out on a date," she said softly. I turned from the refrigerator to look at her.

"And? What did you say?"

She smiled and then looked down. "He felt bad about Saturday and said he wanted to make it up to me. He swallowed some water when we went under and panicked. In his hurry to get out, he accidentally pushed me. He's really sorry about it. He had these big sad puppy eyes." I almost started to laugh at the description. "I don't know what came over me, but I told him he would have to do so much more than just a date. And so he said to give him a task and he'll do it."

"Wait, so you told him he would have to do more than just a date?" That didn't sound like Marie. She was gentle.

"I know. It's not like me to do something so demanding. But, I didn't want to automatically say yes. Do you think it was wrong of me to demand something from him?"

"Not necessarily. Well, depends. What did you have him do?"

"To prove he truly feels bad and I felt a little guilty for lying about this. I told him that the incident kept me up all Saturday night and that I ate all of my Mom's favorite ice cream, Ben & Jerry's Half Baked Froyo, which is actually my favorite. And if he can replace that, then I might consider a date."

"So all he has to do is buy ice cream?"

"That particular ice cream flavor is only sold at Washington's Food Market."

"Marie," I almost yelled. "That's in Olympia! That's like what a 3 hour drive?"

"Four, depending on traffic."

"Marie!" She smiled and looked so innocent. "You know what. I think he would do it." She looked up at me shocked. "Marie, I remember Embry while we were growing up. He's pretty focused. He might surprise you."

"I hope so."

"You like him?"

"Come on, Amy! You spend all this time with them. You mean to tell me that you don't notice them. Any of them?"

"Well," I started and then hurried to the front door. Marie appeared in the living room. "I just wanted to make sure that they were gone."

"Are they?" I nodded. "Alright, so now tell me," she cried happily. I pulled her to sit on the couch. After we got comfortable and a little giddy, I decided to tell her. Did I ever mention that I didn't have that much friends? So for me to tell someone, who wasn't Leah or Rachel, meant a lot.

"I think I might like Eric."

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

_"Do you think that Anthony guy was telling the truth," asked Jared as he, Paul, and I were on patrol two nights after meeting Anthony. Anthony was a bit older than us and seemed to be a bit stronger, experienced, and wiser as well._

_"Can't tell Sam that," Paul snorted._

_"Look, he said he'll be back within a few days to see what Sam decides. If I was him though, I wouldn't. It's too risky," I answered. I stopped running and came to a slower pace when passing Joseph's house._

_"Leah's over," Paul said as he came to trot alongside me._

_"No one has told her yet, have they," I asked. Paul simply shook his head. I looked back out at the window and stared longingly at Amelia's window. I had not seen her since Monday._

_"That's kind of sick, Mahkah," yelled Jared._

_"We had to put up with your whining about an imprint," barked Paul. "So now it's your turn." _

_"Guys?"_

_"Leah," we all questioned. Paul and I sat where we were and waited for her. Just upon the hill there she came in wolf form. _

_"What's going on," she asked as she came to stop before me and Paul. "Jake told me about the meeting with the lone shape-shifter. But, why are there four of you on patrol now?"_

_"Four," Paul stated in disbelief. There was only Jared, Paul, and I assigned tonight. Until suddenly another vision blurred in front of us. "Seth, you numbskull! Don't you have school in the morning?"_

_"Yes, but I was worried about what Anthony said and with Leah..."_

_"Aw, my wittle bwother misses me," Leah teased. _

_"Look Leah, Anthony said..."_

_"Psh," Leah turned and walked proudly back to Joseph's. "Look Sethie boy, Anthony may have said that, but I got this. There's nothing to worry about." And like that Leah phased back. We saw her walk into the house and I saw Amelia looking out the window. I howled and just when I looked back, she smiled._

Thursday I had to work, but the next afternoon, I showed up at school to pick Amelia up. I hadn't really spent time with her and for some reason my brain was starting to go a little nuts. I couldn't concentrate or focus on anything. Work, patrol, and one day I had trouble phasing out. I was wracked with anxiety. Paul, yes Paul, of all people, had to come by and send off some of his positive vibes to help me calm down so I could phase back.

I was planning on staying home, but my wolf told me that I had to go and see Amelia. So see Amelia, I did.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," she said sounding sad.

"I thought I surprise you," I shrugged. Then I looked up to see Marie following her uncertain. "You made plans with Marie though, didn't you?" Amelia nodded. "Why doesn't she come too?"

"Where were you planning on going?"

"You'll see," I told her.

"We kind of have to know where we're going. Her Dad's rules."

"Ah, I see. Hi Marie," I said as she got closer.

"Hi," she waved.

"I should have called, but I wanted to surprise Amelia," I explained as I saw Marie give a sly smile to Amelia. "Anyways, I wanted to go watch movies. They're $5.00 today."

"That's right," said Marie. "Whenever the fifth falls on a Friday, movies are $5.00. But, if you two are going together, then..."

"Nonsense, we can invite some of the guys," I shrugged, knowing full well Embry probably wanted to go. I had already called Paul, since he was off today also, he was going to jump in. Amelia and I weren't a couple, so he didn't feel like he was going to be a third wheel. Amelia didn't make him feel uncomfortable either. It was like Jake said when we faced Anthony, she got away with a lot, the whole pack seemed to let her get away with a lot, too.

"Besides, it's not a date," Amelia said which made my heart drop. As mentioned earlier, we weren't a couple, but I did feel like I was falling for her. And that wasn't just because of the imprint. "In fact, there's Embry folks, why don't we go ask them?"

So it ended up being almost the whole pack at the movies. Embry, Quil, Jake, Seth, Colin, and Brady ended up coming. Paul met us there and looked confused at me and I shrugged telling him that Amelia and Marie decided to invite them. Marie and Amelia exchanged glances at one another when we brought our own popcorn, hot dogs, nachos, and even candy galore.

"They sure love to eat don't they," I heard Marie lean over and ask Amelia.

"This is nothing. One morning, Paul, Eric, Jake, and Embry were at my Papa's house and they each had like a box of waffles to themselves, not to mention I fried up like five packages of bacon. As they were leaving, they were eating pop tarts and wondering when lunch was," Amelia whispered back. "Boys." Marie started to giggle and Seth threw a nacho chip at Amelia's head. She turned around with a fist full of popcorn only to have Seth, Colin, and Brady catch every single piece with their mouths.

Embry seemed to become his charming self with Marie, yet it was surprisingly not sickening to see how he acted with her.

"He still has a long way to go," Paul said to my right. "I heard Amy say that Marie doesn't really trust guys who were once involved with her sister."

"He's in the same ball park as you then," I teased.

"Nah, I think Rach is coming around. I have to say though, it's been two months since I met her and I keep thinking serious relationship status with her. I want to keep riding it though. I don't want to invest my time, if she's going to up and leave."

"I know the feeling. It's hard to tell with Ames either," I acknowledged. I didn't want to force anything just because of some imprint and I could tell that even though a lot of time had passed, neither did Paul with Rachel.

The movie was a success. Marie was fitting right in with the pack. Embry was happy about it. Paul was thankful she wasn't a chatter like her sister. In fact Marie wasn't just quiet, but discerning as well. She knew her boundaries on what was personal and not, so she didn't push to much conversation with Paul. When I told her that, she said Amelia told her that Paul was easy going, instead of being angry all the time as her sister had described him, and that just to take things slow with him.

Colin and Brady had taken a liking to her as well. Well, what freshman boy wasn't interested in a senior girl? When Rachel, Rebecca, and Leah were together in high school, I remember all the freshmen drooling over them. In fact, I swear Jacob had been drooling over Leah back then. I let it slide.

I drove Amelia home and was glad that we had finally some time alone. We stayed parked in Joseph's driveway for almost two hours just talking. It was already dark out and I had patrol in a couple hours, but I didn't care, we kept talking. About almost everything. I walked her to the door and the most shocking thing happened.

"Hey, Eric, I know it's probably late and you probably need to head home, but did you want to stay for dinner?"

"If it's okay with Joseph, sure, why not."

"Actually," Amelia blushed and looked down. "My Papa's not home. It's just going to be me and you." My heart literally stopped. Was she wanting to spend more time with me? Alone? I felt uncertainty coming off of her and quickly vanquished it. I lifted her chin up and had her look into my eyes.

"I'd like that a lot," I smiled down at her. Her eyes lit up and she quickly took my hand and pulled me into the house.

We both made dinner, something small for just the two of us and of course a little extra if Joseph came home. She had made some fried chicken and put it some corn on the cob and some butter rolls.

Amelia sat next to me at the table and talked about school and what she wanted to do after. Of course, now she feels like just staying back here with Joseph.

"He's getting older and has been acting a bit weird lately," she sighed.

"Hey, you could always go to community college or something. It's not the end of the world to stay here in La Push."

"I'm sorry Eric," Amelia smiled and looked up at me. "I just..."

"I get it. I always wanted to leave too, just to see things out there. Then of course I wanted nothing more than to start a family here. Things are peaceful here in La Push."

"Minus the random howling one might hear at night, right," her smile brightened. We both started to laugh. "Which reminds me, I've seen you at work for the counsel, but I never got to see what you do among the normal people," she teased.

"You know what I do part time," I shrugged.

"But I've never visited you at your job site. The other day Rachel drove out to take Paul lunch," Amelia started to play with her food. Did she hope to bring me lunch one day, too? "I mean, if you don't want me there, then that's fine," she said quickly.

"Ames," I placed my hand on her arm causing her to look up at me.

"I'm serious, Eric. You don't have to. I don't know what I was thinking asking. You know what? Just forget that I asked." She grabbed her plate and started to clean up. I could feel the irritation building in her. Because of that, I was getting irritated. Then there were a bunch of confused feelings swimming in her right now. I shook my head. I couldn't let them cloud my judgement. If I did, I was about to get angry and phase right here in Joseph's house. I got up and walked slowly towards her.

"Thanks for staying, Eric. I'll clean up. I'll see you later alright."

"Ames stop," I said low, pulling her around to face me. She was on the verge of tears. "Ames, what's wrong? I didn't say anything bad did I? I..." I stopped, taking a couple steps back and waited for her to talk.

"Just forget it. It's nothing," she said looking up as she wiped her face. "Just go."

"Ames I..."

"Please," she barely whispered. I couldn't understand what just happened. One minute we were fine and then the next. I looked at the time. I had patrol tonight, anyways and Sam was going to kill me for being late.

I pulled Amelia against me and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later," I replied and left. Immediately as I was outside I phased.

_"What the hell, Mahkah," yelled Seth. "I was supposed to be relieved an hour ago."_

_"Sorry," I mumbled. I turned to look at Joseph's house one last time. Amelia was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were pleading with me to go back. I wanted to go back. I didn't want to leave her now. Our eyes held each other for a minute, until finally Quil pushed a vision through my head. I shook it free and ran towards Sam's house. _

_"She likes you, you know," started Seth. _

_"No, she doesn't. She's mad with me about something. I can feel it."_

_"You haven't spent time with her since last week Saturday, dude," added Quil. "You can't count Monday. You folks didn't see each other that long. It was probably only a couple minutes. It now only hurts you, but the imprint as well. It's emotionally, mentally, and sometimes physically tiring to deprive yourselves of each other's company. I believe she's feeling it too now. The fatigue of it all."_

_"I never thought about it that way."_

_"Each of us can deal with it differently. For some reason, you and Paul take it well. Embry couldn't handle the first couple days. I think once Monday came around and he saw her in school, he was able to relax. We all know for certain that Jared can't go that long without seeing Kim. And Sam, well, he can't either."_

_"What about you Ateara," called out Seth. _

_"Me, well, I guess you could say it's almost the same. There's some days and nights I worry about her safety, especially when she's at home. It's further away then I'm used to. At the same time, I can still hone into her and feel that she's happy, well taken cared of, and loved with her parents, so I let my mind rest."_

_"Why do you suppose things are different with Amelia and I or even Paul and Rachel?"_

_"True," agreed Seth. "Things aren't so lovey dovey as opposed to reading Jared's or Sam's thoughts."_

_"Because of the imprint," answered Quil. "They haven't accepted the imprint yet. They both don't know. Rachel doesn't even know about shape-shifters. And given their personalities..."_

_"What is that supposed to mean," I growled._

_"If I'm allowed to continue," he started as I huffed. "Amelia and Rachel are pretty head-strong and independent. Amelia just lost her father. Rachel and her both lost their mother at a young age. They've had to deal with things, it's made them who they are. I think it affects the imprint."_

_"Makes sense," I said as I slowed down. I was nearing Sam's house. "Listen Seth, I'm sorry I was late."_

_"No prob. As long as I can go home. I'm hungry. Leah supposedly is... Jake?!" At that moment we all felt Jake phase in and sending out images of a sick, close to dying Bella. _

_"Get the pack together!" _

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

There was constant howling a few minutes after Eric left. It was like... there it was again. It was like this tearing feeling was ripping apart at me. I clutched my heart and fell to my knees. What the hell was happening?

The emotions I was going through when Eric was here was nothing compared to right now. I started to cry out in pain. I yelled at the top of my lungs, but no one came. It was like I was screaming out into the void. Things were breaking apart inside of me. My whole body started to burn like I was in fire. I hurried towards the bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face. My eyes started to get blurry.

"Jake," I yelled. For some reason I could see him. I could see him as if he was right in front of me. "No," I yelled more when I realized that he wasn't there. I tried to walk through the hallway, knocking things over in my pursuit.

I started to hear strange voices in my mind. I shook my head, several times, but the voices persisted. I felt a surge of fire coursing through me.

"Ames," I heard Eric yell. I knew his voice by now. Something told me it was him. Arms wrapped around me. And in that split second everything, everything seemed to disappear.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

_No! The second Jacob and Seth left the pack. I felt something horribly wrong. I took off quickly for Joseph's house. Feet came pounding next to me._

_"What's going on," asked Quil. "I can feel..."_

_"Amelia," I asked as we blurred through the trees._

_"Where are you two going," questioned Sam. "Get back here!" But his command fell short. He started to look around at everyone confused. And before we knew it, Leah had bolted from the pack as well. Her thoughts, ideas, feelings, they all had gone with her. Sam's wolf form collapsed on the ground._

_"What's going on," asked Jared. "Was that even possible? That did not just happen."_

_"Look," I shouted. "Where's Colin?"_

_"Here," he called out as he ran alongside Quil and I. "She's my cousin. I'm going with you."_

_"What the?"_

_"I know. I can feel something wrong with her, too."_

_"Brady, Jared," I added. "You two get Sam back to his house. Paul, run a perimeter, we don't want any surprises. Embry, go with him." I could feel everyone's agreement. Since when did that happen? When could someone pull away from a pack? How did Jacob just up and leave? We all felt it. The alpha in him woke up, but none of us saw it coming. What bothered me most was that Amelia was in pain, like she was being tortured. For some reason everyone else could feel her pain, too._

_The second we arrived at the front door, we all phased back._

I ran through the house like crazy, wondering where she could be. There she was shaking her head, trying to scratch something off of her.

"Ames," I yelled. "What's wrong? Tell me what's going on?"

"I'm going to check around the house. See if maybe a leech stopped by," said Quil. Shit I hadn't thought about that. We were so concerned about Sam and Jacob fighting, we didn't even think... I didn't think.

"Amelia," I took her in my arms and shook her. Her eyes rolled back and for a split second I couldn't hear her heart beat! I couldn't even feel her breathing. "Amelia," I shouted again and cradled her in my arms. "Wake up! Oh God, please wake up!"

"What do you want me to do, Eric? Tell me, what to do! What should I do," Colin started to panic.

What was there to do?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think happened? <strong>

**I have something and somewhere where I'm going with this, so don't worry. I know that introduction of the Anthony character was a bit confusing, but don't worry, he should be gone for a while. If you're wondering what he wanted to talk to the pack about, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Bella returned from her honeymoon, Jake, Seth, and Leah left in the pack. I didn't really want to write too much of that scene, since I figured you folks already read the book and know how that went down. Everything else will be different from now on. As I said, no imprint on the precious (*cough* yeah right) Renesmee. Sorry for those who love her and if I spelled her name wrong. **

**Amelia still doesn't know about imprinting in this chapter, I wanted to introduce it in the next. What do you think? I also wanted to add in a little of Paul and Rachel in the next chapter. Should I?**

**Let me know. Thank you.**


	10. A pack without an Alpha

ERIC

"Eric," Paul yelled. Almost the whole pack had arrived at Joseph's house. Emily came with a shocked Sam. Even Kim came. But did I care about everyone being there? At this exact moment, no. A grip was tightening on my heart as I held Amelia. The worst thought came into my head and it was the thought that she was gone from me.

"Eric," Paul encouraged. I finally turned to him, stoned face. "Let us look at her. Go over there for now..."

"I'm not leaving her," I yelled and held her tighter to me.

"Eric," Embry insisted. "Paul is right. Let us look her over." I hesitantly handed her over. As her body left me a greater weight had developed in me. I stared at her as Emily came over as well and helped the boys. Amelia looked like all life had left her. Her color was starting to fade. That adoring smile, I could no longer see in my mind. Her laughter was slowly disappearing from my hearing. My sight was about to fail me. People were yelling and moving all around in Joseph's house, but I could only focus on Amelia right now.

Please wake up Amelia! I looked at her and nothing happened. I yelled in my mind for her to get up and not to leave me. Somewhere in all the chaos Joseph had come home, but he ended up breaking down right there in the middle of his living room as well. Rachel burst through the door and frantically tried to get to Amelia. After all her efforts, she was crying in Paul's arms. Other people, including my mom, had even come in.

Things had gotten silent for me. Despite my heat, my body had never felt so cold. I closed my eyes and let a tear that was building up, fall. I felt empty and powerless. It was like as if she wasn't around, then there was no sense in me living anymore either. Amelia had to wake up. I was not about to let her go. She needs to wake up. Just wake up. Please God, just have her wake up!

A hand fell on my shoulder and I shook it off. I didn't want anyone to attempt to console me now.

"Eric." The voice was barely a whisper, but I recognized it anywhere. My heart immediately started to beat in sync with hers. Could it be? I opened my eyes to see Amelia. Sue, my mom, Emily, and Embry's mom had moved on the side. And there she was. Her chest was rising slow with each breath. Color was starting to come back to her. I had finally found my voice as well.

"Ames," I whispered as I slowly stood up. My feet felt shaky under me and I couldn't get my balance right until I was close enough to touch her. Everything in the house had disappeared except her and I. Her skin was soft and warm as I remembered. As my fingers ran across her cheek, her eyes opened gradually and she gave me a faint smile. "Thank God," I exclaimed. Her head titled to look at Rachel.

"Don't do that to me ever again, do you hear me," Rachel sniffed and pulled Amelia's body up into hers. "I nearly had a heart attack." Some of the guys started to chuckle. I continued to sit there by the couch where they had placed her.

"She seems to be fine now," Sue said as she used a wet rag and dabbed Amelia's forehead.

"Can anyone explain what happened," Billy said sitting a few feet away.

"With Amelia," stated Quil. "Or with Jacob, Leah, and Seth."

"That's right," said Sue standing. "Where are my children?!" We all looked around and noticed that there was a considerable amount of people here who did not know anything about shape-shifters.

"Rachel," started Joseph. "Stay here with your cousin. The counsel and I need to discuss some things with the boys."

I looked up at Joseph. "Do I need to leave right now?"

"It will only be for a moment, then you can return," Joseph answered. I really didn't want to leave Amelia. But as weak as she looked, her hand gently touched mine.

"I'll be okay, Eric. Everyone's here to help watch me," she barely spoke. I smiled and brushed some hair out of her face, kissed her forehead, and then got up to walk outside with everyone else. I could feel my mother's eyes on me questionably but I let it go. Right before I went through the door I turned to my mom and smiled.

All of the guys were anxious. For some reason all of us could feel one another. Sam seemed distressed. It was like none of us could feel the alpha present within him, like we were all equals. If Jake took it completely away, then wouldn't we feel Jake, Seth, and Leah? My heart found Amelia's and that alone blocked out any negativity that was going on in the pack.

"Jake returned with news of Bella's return," started Embry. "She's..." Embry paused and shook his head. We all exchanged glances.

"Well, spit it out," said Billy.

"She's pregnant," finished Jared. "From that leech."

"Is that even possible," asked Old Quil.

"Jake saw her pregnant body, heard the baby's faint heartbeat," said Paul.

"Isn't it too early for that, unless she got pregnant before they got married," said Billy.

"That's the concern. The baby is growing quickly. Jacob hurried back and relayed everything to us."

"Why did Jake go there in the first place," asked Joseph.

"Apparently that mind reader called Jake," continued Embry. "Asked for him to come over. She's been asking for him since they got back."

"He actually wouldn't have gone, unless Leah told him to," added Quil.

"Leah told him," questioned Joseph.

"We don't know how that conversation went, only that Jake finally went. He came back just an hour ago, told us everything and then that's when all hell broke loose," answered Quil.

"So we don't know if it's a child or a leech," asked Billy.

"Jake said that the Cullens don't even know what it is, but it seems to be eating away at her. Like she's dying or something, just from the pregnancy alone," said Embry.

"Sam ordered for us to execute the child," explained Paul. "None of know the threat that it poses, or the possibilities of it harming Bella or any human it comes into contact with."

"It's an unborn child, Samuel," said Joseph. Sam shook at the sound of Joseph's voice. "WE do not attack an unborn child."

"Same thing Jake said before he took off. Not to mention that killing the child would result in harming Bella, a human. Despite her decision to marry a leech," said Embry. "She is still protected under the treaty. If we were to harm a human, then that would be a fault on our side of the treaty. She's protected by the Cullens, that would mean an all out war with them."

"So now you agree with Jacob," questioned Jared.

"I see the practicality of his argument. Sam overreacted. If given a minute to discern the facts, then..."

"Then what," started Jared. "What if we allow this thing to be born? What if it kills Bella? Then we have an excuse to finally end the Cullens."

"You're thinking like Sam," argued Embry.

"Look here, mutt," started Jared as he marched up to Embry.

"Stop it, both of you," said Old Quil. "You're acting like children." Both of the guys stood down. "As of right now, we don't know what the child is. Human or Leech. If it kills Bella, and the Cullens allow it, then we can view it as a breech of the treaty. Until then, no human has been attacked. We can speculate or assume all that we want, but we need to wait before we act. We cannot jump to any conclusions as of yet."

"As far as Jacob, Leah, and Seth, no one can feel them," asked Joseph. We all shook our heads.

"Did Jacob order Seth and Leah to follow him," asked Sue. We had forgot that she was standing there.

"No Sue," said Paul. "We heard Seth after Jacob had left. He was confused and had mixed emotions inside, but he broke away shortly after. There's no way Jacob would have been able to order him, if he still belonged to the pack."

"As for Leah," I began. "There was even more confusion when I took off to Joseph's. Leah must have took that opportunity to go after her brother. And now, now they are both with Jacob."

"So he has done it then?" Joseph and Billy looked at one another.

"Your grandson has taken his place as alpha in the pack," stated Old Quil.

"But none of us can feel them," I explained. "It's like they've separated from us. We cannot speak with them, see them, or anything. In fact right after Jake left, that's when I felt strings pull me towards Amelia."

"I felt it too," added Quil. "I followed Eric back to Joseph's, Colin joined us. Sam ordered us to come back but," Quil stopped and looked at Sam, confused in the corner. "His order didn't even stop us."

"Sam," said Joseph. Sam finally looked up. "Do you feel the pack?"

"I do, Joseph. But something inside me tells me that... It's like I'm no longer alpha."

"Who else would it be, besides you," asked Joseph. "Quil did you?" Quil shook his head. "Colin, your grandfather is my brother, perhaps maybe that Black bloodline in you," but Colin shook his head.

"So we technically have a pack here without an alpha," stated Old Quil. "None of this makes sense."

"And what of my granddaughter? You mean to tell me that Quil you felt her as well?" Quil nodded at Joseph.

"Actually Joseph, I felt her also," said Embry. "Paul said he did too while we were running a perimeter check. We felt her heart stop, that's when we booked it to your house."

"It was the faintest thing I felt as well. My whole body seemed numb," agreed Sam. "But I felt her heart stop too, so I told Emily to take me to your house also. Everything was still confused, but in that moment, I felt her as if she was my imprint."

"Could it be that Eric got the alpha," said Billy looking at me concerned.

"Of all the people," said Joseph. I shook my head though.

"It's not me. Sam made me temporary third in command when we went to see Anthony, but he didn't take it away since last week. That explains why I could give the order out, what with Sam being sort of out of service and Jake running on his own. But I don't feel any difference."

"Then we truly have a pack without an alpha," said Billy.

"Unless," Joseph started but then quickly shook his head. "Impossible." He got up and quickly marched back into the house.

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

"I'm glad she's better," said Emily to Rachel. Rachel took the cup of tea from Emily and continued to sit next to me.

"Can you explain what happened," asked Diana. I slowly shook my head.

"I don't know how to explain it. I felt like something was ripping inside me, like my heart was breaking, like literally breaking," I started. "I thought... I thought I saw Jake, but he wasn't even here. Eric came and tried to help me, but then everything just went black."

"Everyone out," my Papa came into the house.

"Papa, is this necessary," asked Rachel. "Amy just...

"I'm sorry. But I need to speak with Amelia alone." Something must have been wrong. He rarely called me Amelia. It was usually Apple pie or Amy.

"Not now," walked in Sue right after Joseph.

"Excuse me, but she is my granddau..."

"I understand that. But right now your grandson and my children are gone. Your granddaughter has just experienced something traumatic, let her rest and you can speak with her in the morning. Let us concentrate on getting your grandson and Leah and Seth back to the tribe, to their people, to their homes," Sue stated with more determination.

Where in the world did Jake go? Leah left also? Maybe they ran away again. Did Seth go along too? That sounds unlikely since Seth still has school. I know that Leah would want him in school instead of running off with them.

"Can you walk?" I looked up to see Paul and Embry. Where was Eric? As if reading my mind, he appeared and gave me a small smile.

"Will you help her to her room," asked Rachel. Paul nodded and he and Embry gently picked me up. Once we were inside my room, Eric came, pulled out a chair, and sat down by my bed.

"Will someone tell me where Jake is?"

"He went to the Cullen's house," Eric told me sadly.

"Why?"

"Bella is pregnant," Eric answered. I looked up at Embry who had pulled the blanket over me.

"It's not Jake's if that's what you're wondering," he said. I started to laugh a little. Paul immediately hit him in the back of his head. Sam and Jared appeared in the doorway.

"How is she?"

"I'm actually okay," I answered. "I guess I do feel drained of energy, but I'm alright. It was like I was telling Diana," I said glancing at Eric. "I don't know what happened."

"I think, and Joseph and my grandpa was probably thinking this too," said Quil walking in. "But Amelia's slight life threatening situation could have something to do with Jake leaving."

"But still, that doesn't determine where Sam's alpha status went," said Jared.

"It could be that Jake is the alpha and we just can't feel him because we're not in wolf form, perhaps," said Embry.

"I like that you all are here," I stated. "But my room really isn't that big and having you all in here is pretty suffocating. Can we talk shop later?" A couple of them started to laugh.

"You're right," said Sam. "We should let her rest guys. We'll come by in the morning, alright Amelia?"

I nodded. And although part of me didn't want Sam to return, I suddenly felt this urge to be with all of them. Everyone said goodbye, hugged me, wished me well, and all that good stuff. It was just Eric and I. He sighed and then looked over at me. For some reason I could not only see the sadness but feel it as well.

"Do you want me to leave," he asked. I shook my head.

"I actually was hoping that you'd stay," I replied. "I'm sorry about dinner earlier this evening. I just... I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Hey," Eric said gently. I looked up at him. "I wanted to spend time with you too."

"Will you stay the rest of the night?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Let me just go and tell my mom and ask Joseph too." I smiled back. He reassured me he would be back and then left my room to speak to his mom and my Papa.

My mind was still wandering. How did Jake, Leah, and Seth just leave? I couldn't believe Bella was pregnant, by a vampire no less. I didn't even think that was possible. Why would Jake leave to go to her? Why would Leah? Leah doesn't like the Cullens. Well, none of the guys like the Cullens either. I mean Seth seemed okay with them at the wedding, but I could see the tension Eric held.

What did Quil mean by the situation had something to do with Jake leaving? I couldn't think straight right now. My head was still hurting and my body felt like it had ran a thousand miles. I closed my eyes and tried to ease my mind. Some part of me told me that everything for now was alright. That everyone was alright. And that alone made me content.

I was barely coherent when Eric had come back in. He placed another warm quilt on top of me. I wanted to ask him to stay in my room, but I couldn't manage anything by the time he kissed my forehead and said 'Good Night'. When Eric had left the room yet again, I had finally felt off to sleep.

The next two mornings went by in a blur. Eric had stayed over this weekend, sleeping on the couch that I had been rendered dead upon. The only time he left was to go home and shower or run patrols. He made breakfast both days while I made lunch, which he protested. I was actually feeling more better by Saturday morning. But the guys, Sue, Diana, Rachel, and my Papa had always kept me off my feet or in the house.

The guys all showed up and spent almost the whole afternoon at the house. I watched a movie with Colin and Brady. Then college football was on, which I watched with Embry and Quil. Diana came back Saturday night with Eric and also her infamous dessert. Also present for dinner was Rachel, Paul, and his two brothers.

Jonah was a riot. He was a smart kid. More sociable than Paul was. I guess because Paul had a lot of weight on his shoulder what with working to support his mom, helping her watch his two brothers, and of course playing guardian wolf, he could easily become stressed and worked up. Jonah, Eric, Embry, and Quil were tossing a football outside while Paul was trying to get Natey cleaned up when Rachel called for dinner. Jonah sat next to me which I could tell made Eric a little uneasy. He's a 13 year old boy and I am 17, I wanted to tell Eric, but I let it slide. Jonah was a little flirt, like Paul.

The next day, Sam and Jared came over. Along with Emily and Kim of course. I ate Emily's muffins to be nice. They weren't that bad. They stayed for a couple hours and had planned on staying for dinner as well, until I demanded that Kim and Emily leave. They had started to talk about how Jacob had betrayed the Counsel and our people and that he along with Leah and Seth shouldn't be allowed back into the tribe. Eric insisted that it was just everyone's emotions running high about the situation, but after I protested, Sam decided it was in everyone's interest that they take their leave.

When Monday morning came around I walked out of my room to see all the guys standing in the living room, with the counsel, I was about to walk back out when Papa called me over.

"Apple pie," he said. I turned and smiled. "Will you not join us?" I spun around on my heel and smiled nervously. I took a seat next to my Papa and looked at him confused.

"Is everything okay, Papa? Shouldn't I be getting ready for school?"

"We've already contacted the school to inform them that you, Embry, Quil, Jake, and Seth will not be in classes today."

"What?" I scanned the room and didn't see Colin or Brady in here.

"They've sent Colin and Brady to school however," added Eric who gave me a reassuring smile. It was weird how in the past couple days we could pick up so much from each other.

"So Jake and Seth are back? Did Leah come back too?"

"I'm sorry apple pie," said Papa. "But we haven't heard from them. In fact we were wondering if you wanted to go with Eric, Jared, Paul and Embry to speak with them."

"Them?"

"Jacob, Leah, and Seth," said Uncle Billy. "They need to be reasoned with. And as far as we know, we need to speak with the Cullens to see what's going on with Bella. Her father has been calling me and Sue. He is not pleased with the excuse they are giving him. And of course they said that he is not able to see her."

"We want you to go with the boys," again Papa spoke. "See if Jacob will talk to you and at least let Leah know that you're there. She may ease up..."

"That hardly sounds fair," I said standing. "You're sending four people, five including me, to speak to Jake, Leah, and Seth. You're making them greatly outnumbered by already sending more than three people to talk to him. What is your purpose in having me go? I don't even know the entire situation. Am I there for pity? To convince Jake and Leah to come back home? Papa this is Jake, we're talking about. Uncle Billy, honestly?"

"Honestly, yes. Jake may come back home if you can convince him to. Seth will follow Jake. And Leah," he paused. "Well, Leah has always thought of you as a little sister."

"I'm not doing this. In fact, I'm going to school." I walked away towards my room.

"Wait right there young lady." This time it was Old Quil. I sighed and turned to look at him. "I understand that you don't want to betray your cousin and your friend. But they have betrayed our people, our very way of..."

"No they haven't!"

"Apple pie," cautioned Papa. "That is no way to speak to your elders."

"Forgive me, Grandfather Ateara. I understand you folks feel that Jacob, Leah, and Seth would rather protect a group of vampires instead of their own people. But in reality it's this," I said more firmly. I guess the guys could tell that I was about to let it all out, because Paul and Eric stood up cautiously.

"Amelia," said Sam also standing.

"No, you all sit down!" I waited until they sat and then continued. "If you want Jacob to come back, then you folks do it on your own. And handle this with civility and discernment. One wrong move on either side, could set off a chain of events, neither is prepared to handle."

"You're saying that we just sit and wait," asked Sam.

"We can't just go, guns blazing! If you do that, then you'll be the first to break the damn treaty you all hold so sacred. Don't you get it Sam? If you folks had gone to attack Bella or kill that baby, you would have broke the treaty. You would be in the fault," I pointed to him. "Jacob did the right thing in waiting. I think he'll stay there and wait. Not just to make sure that the baby poses no threat, but to ensure that you won't either. And if you can't see why Leah or Seth went along with him, then you all are blind. To be quite honest, I don't even know why Quil or Embry didn't go with him as well."

"Quil and Embry have their reasons," said Old Quil. "As for Seth, well, he has form a bond with the vampire coven. Leah, well," Old Quil paused and turned to Billy.

"We have our own assumptions about that," said Billy looking at Old Quil and Papa. "But for now, we'll leave that where that is."

"I still feel that you should convince him to return," said Papa. "We won't go and attack the Cullens, but we do need him back."

"As I said earlier, Papa, you want him back, then you folks go and get him back."

I turned and marched to my room. "Where are you going," asked Eric.

"I'm not going anywhere near the Cullen's house, thank you very much. I'm going to go to school. Embry and Quil should go as well. Haven't they sacrificed enough for this Counsel?! They're a bunch of teenage boys."

I grabbed my bag and folder and hurried out the house. "Can I at least drive you there," asked Eric.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ames, please," he put a hand on my arm and gently pulled me back. "I'll be better if I see you off to school. Let me do that at the very least, especially after what happened this past weekend. It really hurt me to see you like that."

I felt the pain that he was going through almost every day. I could see the worry etched on his face every time he had to leave me to go home or on patrol. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer.

"Please, Ames. I just want to make sure that you'll be okay."

I nodded and then leaned my body into Eric's. We stood there for a while, just letting him hold me. After a couple minutes, I pulled back and we walked over to his jeep. We sat in the parking lot for a while and within minutes, Embry and Quil showed up for classes. I kissed Eric on the cheek, told him not to worry, jumped out and headed towards Embry and Quil.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"I still think that we should get Jacob back," said Embry. Jared huffed. We decided to call a pack meeting on Monday night. After that small blowup in Joseph's house with Amelia, we still were left with no answers from the Counsel. It seemed like they had secrets and didn't want to tell us. And since Sam wasn't alpha, they weren't divulging anything to him as well.

"For now, can't we elect an alpha," asked Colin.

"It doesn't work that way," answered Sam.

"Amelia is right though," responded Quil. "If we want Jacob back, we should do it on our own."

"Alright then," said Paul standing. "The four of us as the Counsel suggested," Paul said hitting my leg.

"I think so," I answered. "Sam?"

"Quil and I will run the border while you folks are gone. Colin and Brady stay near the Rez. The four of you will go tonight," Sam stated. "Embry I don't want you to phase out when speaking with Jacob."

"Wait, what?"

"It will decrease the chances of you leaving the pack," Sam answered.

"What makes you think I would leave? Look Jake is my friend and yes I am loyal to him. But have I not proved myself to this pack again and again? My mother feels that I am some sort of juvenile delinquent. I have kept to this pack's rule and traditions. I have Marie here for crying out loud!"

"Embry is right," agreed Quil. "Jake is our friend, but we know we need to protect our imprints as well. We may agree with Jacob that this is the right course to wait it out, but the second anything poses a threat to Claire or any of our imprints, Jacob knows where the line has to be drawn."

"Decide what you want, I guess," Sam snorted. "It's not like I can command you folks anyways."

"Then it's settled," said Paul. "Tonight, Eric, Jared, Embry, and I will go."

"Even if we convince Jacob," said Jared. "What about Leah?"

"Tell her, we miss her," said Sam. "That I miss her."

"In that case, Jared can say it," I replied. "You're floating on thin ice with that statement Jared. I'll be surprised if Leah doesn't come out and rip you one right there."

"My money is on Leah," Paul chuckled. Jared shook his head.

"I got this," he responded. We all determined how our plans for the night would go and agreed that we would leave early morning, just as the sun was about to rise. That way the leeches couldn't come out from their house of death.

_My feet pounded on the dirt as we ran away from the Rez._

_"She fine," said Colin. "Believe it or not, she still hasn't woke up yet to get ready for school."_

_"How did you..."_

_"I can tell you're thinking about her. Actually everyone seems to have her on their minds right now," answered Colin. I looked at everyone's thoughts and sure enough it was true. Embry was thinking of both Marie and Amelia. Paul was Rachel and Amelia. Jared was actually thinking that it would have been better to have brought Amelia to talk to Jacob. _

_"Stop," said Paul. We all came to a pause and caught the scent right away. It was Leah. Paul took off in her direction. _

_"She's probably running a perimeter to see if any of us crossed the border," Jared said. "Follow the trail and make sure she didn't go to warn the Cullens. This is about us and Jake folks, not them." Paul nodded and followed her trail. We came to a small clearing where I stopped and howled a warning howl. _

_"What if Jake doesn't show," asked Quil. _

_"He will," answered Embry. _

_"To be sure," said Jared as he phased out. Jared stood in front of us stark naked as we waited. Paul came around after a few seconds. There was no need for him to tell us anything. We already saw that he lost her pass the border. She was fast. _

_Out of the trees, Seth came jumping forward and sat down. _

_"I can't hear him," said Embry._

_"We expected as much, right," I asked. _

_He sat there until Jacob appeared. _

"I would like to speak with you Jake," said Jared. "Man to man, of course."

_Jacob phased out and stood there with arms crossed. _"What is this about?"

"We've come to ask you three to come back home," Jared answered._ Something in me tugged to go back to the Rez, but I let it pass. _

_"I told you, she's fine," said Colin. I shook my head and it caught Jake's attention. _

"Is everything alright back at home?"

"That's what we're here for. There seems to be no alpha,"_ as Jared spoke those words a heavy weight seemed to come down on me. My feet almost buckled under me. Paul was starting to feel it as well. _

_"Something is calling for us to go back," said Embry as he started to pace anxiously. Leah appeared and snarled at us. _

"They come in peace, supposedly," answered Jacob, which made her back down a little. "Apparently they've come in search for their alpha." Leah started to growl again. "Where is Sam? Didn't he order you folks to come here?"

"Something happened that day you left us. Sam is no longer alpha. With that in mind, Sam wants you back, Jacob. He wants you back too Lee Lee," said Jared.

_Leah almost charged at Jared, snapping at his feet, until Jacob put up his hand to stop her. _

_"What's going on," asked Quil. You three feel... Embry started to whine cutting Quil off. There it was. This undeniable urge to return to the Rez. It was then that I decided to phase out. _

_"Wait," called out Sam._

I had already phased out. The pain still stayed etched on my chest. Something was bearing down on me. "Eric." It was faint but it was like Amelia was calling me to return. Colin said she was fine though. She was still sleeping. It was so early in the morning anyways. I shook my head.

"Eric?" I looked up at Jared who looked confused. It was then that Paul had phased out as well. Seth took a couple steps back and looked questionably at Jacob. Leah phased out by now and had put on her cloths, while the rest of us had been either standing or sitting there butt naked.

"Phasing into human form is just making things more easy for me to rip you to shreds," she threatened. But it was like both Paul and I had uncontrollable headaches. It was then that Jared flinched.

"Ah," he gripped his head and almost fell down. "What the hell was that?"

"What's going on," questioned Jacob even more.

"Like Jared said," answered Paul. "We have no alph..." A shock went through all of us causing Embry to also phase out. It was then that the rest of the pack started to howl. Seth ran back towards the Cullen's as Jacob and Leah tried to get us back to our feet. The howling was undeniable now. The rest of the pack had felt this pain too. What was happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what is happening right? <strong>

**Let me know what you all think...**


	11. She's not a shape-shifter

**I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

I woke up for school and walked into the kitchen where I grabbed a bowl of cereal. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. Papa came in and told me that I had to find a way to school today. Rachel's car was acting up a bit and none of the guys were available to go to school.

"Papa," I asked as I finished eating my breakfast. "Where are all the guys anyways?"

"They went to speak to Jacob."

"At this time?"

"It's early morning. They should be back here later. Hopefully early if your cousin..."

"Why won't the rest of you folks just drop it? Jacob will come back on his own terms. I mean, doesn't this whole thing with him being alpha mean that he gets to call the shots?"

"Actually it is the Counsel and the Elders who are still responsible for the tribe," answered Papa. "Besides the guys need Jacob to return. They've been lost without their alpha."

"They seem to be getting along fine." My papa looked at me doubtful but I continued to explain. "They still run patrols and everything is still smoothly. I think Sam is still alpha, it's just been weakened somehow."

"It's a good speculation. But considering that you're not..."

"I'm not what? Because I wasn't living here for the past few years, that I'm not considered part of this tribe. I was born here Papa. I lived here for the first eight years of my life!"

"That's not what I was saying. It's just that there are things about the pack that you don't understand."

"What I don't understand is why there's a rule that said Leah couldn't be with Sam, when she was engaged to him?!"

"Apple pie, there are reaso..."

"Or why no family members are allowed to know? Eric's mom, Embry's mom, Colin and Brady's parents. They all don't even know, yet I'm allowed to know so much about all of this. Is it because my Grandfather and Uncle are Counsel members? Doesn't that seem bias?"

"There is another reason why you..."

"Or why does running patrol take precedent over getting an Education? Embry, Seth, Jake, and Quil are always asked away from school. Leah can't even leave the Reservation!"

"They all have a duty to their people."

"Argh," I roared and stomped outside. The air was cold for some reason. I sat there patiently, until Colin showed up, of course in wolf form. "Hey Colin," I held out my hand and he trotted over and allowed me to pet him. He wasn't as big as the rest of the guys yet, but I knew in time he would get there. He nudged me on the side. I guess he could tell I was upset.

"Papa and I just argued again," I said. Colin started to whine. "I don't know what it is. But lately, I've just been feeling off. Especially since that whole episode this past weekend." Colin licked my face. "Ew, really?!" He started to bark playfully and wag his tail like an actually playful puppy. I shook my head and told him to sit. Colin then slumped down next to me. I sat down on the steps and both of us just looked out to the trees. I really wish the guys wouldn't have gone out to speak to Jacob. I was hoping that they would just drop it. In time, Jacob would return.

I really didn't feel like going to school. I'll wait until they get back. Maybe then I can talk to Jake. Or Eric. Things always felt better after I talked to him. Things felt less stressful then they were. The more I thought about him, the more pain I felt. He seemed so far away from me right now. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them, closing my eyes. "Eric," I whispered. Almost immediately Colin stood up and was staring straight ahead. He started to pace and then whine.

"What's going on?" Colin turned to look at me. He tried nudging me, pushing me towards the trees. "Colin what are you doing?" After a while, he stopped and then took off to the trees, but started to slowly walk backwards, whining once more. He looked towards me, sadness on his face. Something must have been wrong. I wanted them all back now.

"Can you call Eric for me?" He shook his head. Something was wrong. Paul, maybe Paul got hurt again. Or was it Embry. Oh God, Rachel and Marie would be hurt. I know they would. "Are they hurt?" Again Colin shook his head.

"They're hurt, aren't they? Something happened. Where's Paul and Embry? What about Quil, Jared," I asked as Colin started to whine. I rolled my eyes. He couldn't tell me cause obviously I don't understand wolf.

"For crying out loud, Colin phase out right now so you can tell me," I yelled and before I knew it Colin turned back into a boy and was in front of me naked.

"What the..." he paused and looked at me. "You. It's been you this whole time."

"What's been me?" Colin walked up closer and stared at me confused. "Colin, you're like totally naked right now. I don't really want to see your junk." He was about to turn around and change behind a tree. "Really, just slip it on right now."

As he slipped on his shorts he started to mumble something. I couldn't really understand him. Suddenly there was howling everywhere. Things had gone from peaceful to complete chaos within a couple minutes. Colin and I were sitting there and now here we were. He turned to me.

"I need to get Sam. Stay in the house, okay?" I nodded and ran inside, locking the door behind me just in case.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"I'm telling you, it's Amy," protested Colin as we all stood or sat around at Sam's house. We still hadn't gotten Leah or Jacob to come back. Something happened while we there and our mission failed.

"She's not a shape-shifter," argued Jared. "She could become a shape shifter, I mean considering that Leah became one. But she's not. Because she's not one, she can't be our ALPHA."

"You weren't there," said Colin. "She commanded me. I felt it."

"You're just a pup," said Jared. "You don't know if that..."

"Enough," said Sam massaging his head.

"He's the one who..." Jared started. It was obvious that Sam was no longer our alpha. Commands were falling short left and right. Jared went on to argue. Embry ended up defending Colin. Then Quil jumped on Jared's side. Out of nowhere, Brady had agreed with them as well. Then Paul and I were arguing about it also.

Emily came down once to check on us, but quickly headed back up when she noticed that the situation could get out of hand. It wasn't long until Paul and Jared were at each other's throats along with Embry and Quil. I was trying to keep Colin and Brady away from one another. Paul and Jared had both phased in Sam's house. Things were going to get really ugly from here on out.

Sam ended up phasing and tried to get them outside, but they continued to growl and attempt to lunge at one another.

A sudden weight ended up pushing down on me. In fact that weight made Paul and Jared cringe. Sam whimpered and ended up putting his tail between his legs.

"Oh thank God," said Emily running down the stairs. But who she ran to, I couldn't believe it. Colin was right.

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

I stood there for a while debating on whether or not to go into the house. When Emily called and said that the guys were arguing about me, I hesitated to go. But Emily's voice was pleading with me and it seemed like she had no other choice. Colin told me to stay put, but I couldn't take it. I needed to see what was going on. If they talked to Jake.

Slowly I opened the door and noticed the kitchen was trashed. A blur of grey and brown fur flashed in front of me. Then I saw Sam trying to usher the two wolves through the door. Emily and Sam's living room was totaled. Everyone else was yelling at the top of their lungs at one another. It was complete and utter insanity in here.

I didn't know what to do but yell at them to stop. Only my voice hadn't spoke. I barely even opened my mouth to utter the words when they all did exactly what I wanted them to do.

Emily was hiding on the staircase. No one seemed to have noticed her there. She could have gotten hurt. She looked frightful and I couldn't help but think how many times Sam had put her through this and I felt pity for her and great hatred towards Sam right now. I stared him down as I saw him go into a little corner.

"Oh thank god," cried Emily. I looked to her face and realized that she must have gotten in between a fight the guys had before. My head snapped towards the rest of them as I walked past her.

"What is wrong with you guys? This is a house! Sam and Emily's house and you..." I threw my hands up in the air and spun around in the house. "Look at what you all did! Are you all insane?"

No one said anything but just stared at me confused and bewildered. I gave Eric a look that said someone better answer me.

"Colin is right," said Eric.

"What are you talking about?"

Eric turned to the guys and all of them exchanged glances. Some of it was worried glances. I turned back to Emily to see her somewhat trembling and looking at the mess that had become her beloved kitchen.

"Fine then don't tell me, but someone is going to help Emily clean up that mess. I don't care which one of you started the fight or who is responsible for the mess, but one of you is going to go in there now and fix it. I swear to God, after all that talk I heard about Papa saying how you folks are doing a service to the tribe and to th..." I didn't have time to finish my sentence before Colin and Brady rushed past me to help clean up the kitchen.

"We have to get you to Joseph's," said Embry coming to stand next to me. I was still confused and I couldn't help but think that everyone else in the house was just as confused. I could feel it.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

"Okay," started Joseph. "Break it down for me one more time."

"After Jacob broke away to become his own alpha, I felt a pull towards Amelia, like something was wrong with her," I explained. "From what we discussed a couple days ago, everyone felt it. So we rushed here."

"How do you suppose she woke up," asked Old Quil.

"Probably because I asked her to," I answered.

"Wait, you asked her," said Paul. I nodded. "I could feel Rachel's pain and heartache for her cousin. It became my own. So in turn, in my head, I was asking her to wake up also."

"I think we all were," agreed Colin. The rest of the guys nodded.

"Her alpha gene must have called out to us in that moment when Jacob left," said Embry. "That explains why we all came back. We were all here, so we were able to reassure her that the pack was still intact."

"She heard our voices and woke up," proclaimed Quil.

"She's not a shapeshifter though," argued Jared. Still on this point.

"You were there Jared. You felt her order go out," said Sam. "I felt it. In fact it put me in my place. It was like," he paused and shook his head. "Like in that moment she wanted to end me somehow for doing something. And I felt awful, like I had brought great disappointment to the alpha."

"Now you know the feeling," teased Paul with a smirk.

"This could be why that leech was after her," I stated. "Doctor Cullen said that he sensed in Amelia that she is the strongest imprint. If for some reason she is not just an imprint, but also the alpha, then she IS the target they are after."

"We have to tell her our speculations," said Sam. Billy shook his head.

"No, not of yet."

"She's not going to like that," I said shaking my head. "She doesn't like secrets anymore."

"Oh my God. Don't you all get it," asked Embry as if he came to some sort of epiphany. "That day Sam and her argued. Sam couldn't talk her down because she in a sense had some sort of alpha-status on her side," said Embry. "Probably the same reason why her and Jake ended up arguing at the beach, in turn causing him to phase. Her alpha gene was basically challenging him to react."

"That's why he phased. The wolf in him wanted to show her who was boss," added Quil.

Sam snapped his fingers. "It finally all makes sense. Why we were so protective of her. We had never gone through that much trouble before. Yet we always made sure that someone was here at the house to watch her. Why we let her get away with just about anything."

"True," said Paul. "Even I'm wrapped around her finger sometimes. And it's not just because I like her cousin or because she is Eric's imprint."

"Why we watch her so much in school, too," agreed Quil.

"And we never did it because we were told," said Embry. "There was just this pull that she had. Hell, we even took her cliff-diving."

"You took her where," asked Joseph.

"Cliff-diving," mumbled Embry.

"My granddaughter jumped off of a cliff into the ocean?!"

"She was fine," said Colin. "In fact she's done it a few times as it is." Joseph stood up angrily.

"AMELIA!"

"Is it possible for an alpha to get scoldings," teased Paul. As serious as this was, I still ended up chuckling.

"Yes Papa," Amelia answered exhausted as she walked into the living room.

"I've just been informed that you jumped off of a cliff!?" Amelia turned to give all of us a death glare. If we were all phased I know we would have been whining like little puppies from that look alone. "Don't get angry with them! It's not safe for you to..."

"I'm fine," she argued. It wasn't long until she started an argument once again with her grandfather, Old Quil, and Billy.

"You're grounded young lady," Joseph ordered which made Paul, Jared, and Embry start to snicker.

"Grounded?! How can I be grounded?!"

"I just said it was so," Joseph said waving his hand. "You are not to leave this house. None of the guys or even that Baylin girl can come over anymore. Your cell phone." Joseph held out his hand.

"You're kidding!? Papa," she almost pleaded. But Joseph insisted leaving his hand firmly out for her. She reluctantly handed over her phone and stormed back to her room, slamming the door shut. I was hit with her anger, shame, grief, and embarrassment all at the same time.

"Perhaps, Dad," said Billy. "It would have been better to handle her alone, instead of in front of the Counsel and the entire pack." Joseph shook his head.

"I don't know what to do with her. She's gotten more rebellious within the past week or so," Joseph sat back down.

"We sort of got off topic," said Old Quil. Joseph massaged his temples and then turned with some concern towards Old Quil. "If the boy's assumption of Amelia is correct, then we really need to discuss matters."

"For now, run patrols the same," said Billy. "As for the situation with Jacob."

"No sign of him relenting his guard position," said Jared.

"Then, we need to assume that for now, that's where he will be. We must let them be until they see there's no threat. If there is one, though..."

"Then we take action," finalized Sam. Billy nodded.

"You're going to try and see her, aren't you," asked Paul as we exited the house.

"I have to Paul. You know how it is," I said as we shook hands and then left, Paul for patrol, and me for my house to plan how I would see Amelia tonight.

* * *

><p>LEAH<p>

(yes this says LEAH)

_I ran swiftly through the trees. I felt so free to be out here, with no ones thoughts to bombard me, no one telling me what to do or how to feel. For once I was just free. I stopped short of a cliff that Jacob had shown me the last time we ran a perimeter check. I could see La Push from here. I smiled inwardly and then took off again down the hill. _

_"Where you headed," Jacob's voice entered my mind. I laughed and showed him where I had been running. "Head a little east, I'll meet you there." I could feel his pace pick up and dared him to see which one of us would get their first. "Challenge accepted."_

_We both pounded through the forest, wind blowing past us, the breeze running through my fur and tickling my flesh. Everything felt so alive. I pushed harder through the terrain until I finally came to the spot Jacob spoke of. _

_"Cheater," he said as he came into the clearing second. I huffed and rolled my eyes, trotting over to a spot where I could sit and rest my feet. "Over here," his voice called out to me. I turned to see him phase and looked away a bit shockingly. He took his time putting his clothes on. Like he knew I would be watching. _

_I hadn't really gotten used to them strutting around like that. In fact yesterday when they all had phased out, I almost wanted to bolt, but I didn't look anywhere lower on them. _

_I waited until Jacob wasn't looking and phased out as well._

Quickly I slipped my shorts and shirt on. Instead of wearing cut off jeans like the guys, today I had been wearing a sports short. I had caught Jacob's thoughts linger to my legs and butt every now and then, but he kept them at bay, for Seth's sake. This made me smile a bit. I was still wary though of where I stood exactly with Jacob.

"What can we see from here," I asked standing next to him.

"There," he pointed. I looked out into the distance and saw a couple of the Cullen leeches hunting a deer.

"I kind of didn't want to watch them," I turned to face Jacob.

"Look who's out there with them," he insisted. I shook my head but glanced back that way to notice that with them was the young girl they had saved from the newborn battle. She seemed to be about 14 years old. Barbie and Hercules kept her in their house while Bella had returned. Her eyes weren't yellow, but a tint of reddish orange. She still yearned for blood, but supposedly Barbie had the best track record next to the Doctor in not attacking humans, so she was the best to learn from. I shook my head.

"They shouldn't have her out here. What if Sam sends someone back?"

"They'll be fine. But watch," Jacob pressed. I turned back to see her scared and timid of every movement. "From what Esme said she's never attacked a human before. Only drank off of whatever anyone had brought back to the warehouse where they were kept. She lacks a killer instinct."

"Are you trying to get me to feel soft for them?"

"No, but let me explain." He continued to walk lower down the hill and I followed. "Emmett was explaining that Rosalie had always felt trapped in the life that she lives. She doesn't recommend being stuck in time to anyone. Endless youth and beauty isn't something that she desires. Her youth and beauty is what got her to where she is."

"I don't understand."

"She was raped and beaten more than once when she was a human."

"I thought that some memories don't stay..."

"Hers are fresh. It's what keeps her sad and angry." He turned to look at me. "She hates Bella for wanting to give up the chance at having a normal life, a human life. She is frozen in time, without the chance to to become a mother, a grandmother. The chance to grow old with someone by her side. She will always just be this," he motioned for me to glance at them. I watched as she smiled at the young girl and whispered something to her.

"Esme and Carlisle were about to take the girl in as their own, but decided that Rosalie and Emmett should be given a chance, especially for Rosalie's sake. The girl will be a younger cousin that Rosalie has taken in, but to Rosalie and the Cullens, that will be her daughter. That is Rosalie's second chance at a normal life. It has taken her time to get used to it, but for now she is content."

"So the Barbie has a heart now, go figure," I shrugged.

"Don't you get it Leah?" I looked back at Jake. "Rosalie, like you, was taken away from the life that she wanted."

"You're comparing me to..."

"Wait," Jake held up his hand. I sighed and let him continue. "She had a life, a dream, a goal, that ended with her human life. For decades she's detested her second existence. Her only solace is Emmett and now she has Bree. Your dreams and goals for human Leah may not be able to come true, but Leah," he put his hands on my arms and pulled me towards him. "Your existence now as 'shape-shifter Leah', protector of the tribe and our people, my Beta. This doesn't need to be the end of the road for you. You can still have a full life, a happy one, and I'm sure that things will be great for you, Leah, you just need to be open to it." His arms wrapped around me and I as I looked at Jake I realized that he wasn't so much the happy, go lucky kid I remember him being. Right now what stood in front of me was a young man who had taken his place as alpha, a determined, strong, arrogant man who wasn't going to back down.

"Leah, let me in, give me a chance. In all honestly, I believe that if you let me, this life will be so much better than your last."

"Jacob, we shouldn't do this. I..."

"Sh," he whispered and pressed his lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was kind of short. But I hope you all enjoy it. <strong>

**What do you think about me making Amelia the alpha? I know some would agree with Jared and argue that she's not a shape-shifter, how can he be an alpha?! But hey this is my story and I have my own somewhat magical mystery to it. I'm hoping that it works. **

**I still have Leah on the fence about her and Jacob. They're much closer now, but nothing has been committed or written in stone. Like I said in previous ANs, I always hoped that Leah and Jacob would end up together. **

**Yes, I kept Bree alive in this story. Good move or no?**

**Let me know what you think. **


	12. So many secrets

**I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

I marched into the room and slammed the door. Why in the world was I getting in trouble? It was just cliff-diving. Why were the guys ratting me out anyways? As much as I wanted to feel angry, all these other feelings were coming into play in my head and it was making me somewhat dizzy.

Then I went and got grounded! Like seriously, I couldn't believe it. Why was it that only within the past few days, Papa and I have been arguing? I slid down against the door and let my head rest back. I felt so emotionally drain. The pain that I was feeling was itching close to that day when Jacob left. There was this weight on my shoulders that I couldn't get rid of and I was exhausted from all these feelings.

Something was going on, something bigger than what I was being told.

The guys told me that Jacob left, because Sam wanted to attack Bella's unborn child, which I thought was uncalled for. Leah and Seth joined him and I wondered what Papa meant by Embry and Quil had their reasons for not leaving as well. I hated that people were starting to call Jake a traitor. I knew he didn't abandon our people. Our people?! Why did Papa think that I didn't belong here. I was born here! I lived here for half of my life! Then there was that whole baby thing. They said that Bella got pregnant from the vampire and no one knows exactly what it is. Wouldn't it just be a vampire? Maybe it's a human. Now I was getting a headache from thinking about it.

"So much emotions," I mumbled and massaged my head. I looked up at my window, wanting fresh air. Maybe I just wanted to see Eric. What was it with wanting to see him lately. I guess because we went that whole week barely talking to or seeing one another so I was feeling neglected. I don't even know why I did. We were just friends. It's not like he would like me anyways. I slowly got up and continued to look outside. The more I thought about other things the more the pain started to subside. If only I could get out of here.

"I wish I wasn't grounded." Just then Eric appeared right in front of my window. I jumped back and had to cover my mouth to stop from screaming. Eric tapped the window and motioned for me to open it.

"You shouldn't be here," I said as he climbed in. Why was he shirtless yet again? "I'm already grounded," I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to make sure that you're okay," he responded as he stood there in front of me.

"What's going on Eric," I asked softly as he inched his way closer. "Everyone's been acting weird lately ever since Jake left and I," I looked down. "I'm just so confused about everything that's happening."

Eric's arms wrapped around me and he held me for a moment. I took in his warmth as I felt his breath tickle the side of my neck and shoulder. I seemed to relax just letting him hold me. After a while he pulled back and I felt contentment with his presence.

"Thanks, Eric. I don't know what it is, but whenever you're here things just... I don't know." He smiled.

"I'm glad you're more calm," he answered knowingly. He led me to my bed and made me lay down under the covers as he sat on the floor looking over at me. "This is going to be a little difficult to understand. We barely understand it is as it is." I nodded as I kept my head on the pillow and continued to face him. Eric cleared his throat. "Sam is no longer the pack's alpha."

"So Jake is the alpha then, right?"

Eric shook his head. "No, he's not. We can't read his thoughts. His, Leah's, even Seth's. It's like they're lost to us."

"But, I remember you telling me that a pack can't survive without an alpha."

"We have a theory that when Jacob left, he formed a new pack. That new pack, that is where he is alpha. He challenged Sam not only for the right to leave, but also right to alpha. In doing so he, or his wolf, unknowingly chose an alpha for our pack. See, Sam was only alpha because he was the first one of us to phase. He went through a lot and was able to assist the rest of us. As much as we give him grief and as much as you may not like him and how things were handled, Sam was on his own for a few months, trying to figure things all on his own. When Jared, Paul, and I came along, it came easy for us because we had Sam. So we looked up to Sam as our older brother. But Sam is a Uley. He is a descendant of Levi Uley, true, but it was your great-grandfather Ephraim Black who was the alpha. It's only a Black that can possess the alpha gene."

"So Jacob has it, that's why he was able to break away from the pack and be on his own?"

"Yes."

"He challenged Sam, claiming the right for the Black line," I asked. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"It is. By right Jacob should be alpha, but Sam always was, well, because he phased first. Showed us the ropes."

"So, just for clarification, Sam isn't the alpha anymore?"

"We're totally certain of that. He attempts to give us orders, but they fall short. With Jacob turning into his own pack, we think that someone in his family became alpha of this pack."

"Colin? He is our cousin, his grandfather is Papa's younger brother."

Eric shook his head again. "We asked Colin and see he had an interaction with someone that made him suspect who the alpha was. Then it wasn't until at Sam's house that we all came to the same conclusion. Jared is a little skeptical, because well, it is confusing."

"Is it Embry," I asked sadly. Jacob told me the rumor that no one knows who Embry's dad is and that he could possibly be Jake's half brother. Something about wolf-genes. Whenever Jake talked to me, I would get confused, but Eric was a bit more patient with me.

"No, Ames. Our alpha isn't a shape-shifter."

"Well, that doesn't make sense at all."

"That's why it's confusing for us. But surprisingly majority of us have accepted it," Eric started to chuckle as he looked at me.

"Is it Uncle Billy? I know Papa said he and Old Quil used to be shape-shifters before," I stated to laugh at the sight. But my Papa and Old Quil were handsome men when they were younger. I couldn't help but think that them being shape-shifters made them live as long as they had been living.

"No, Ames and this is what gets us the most is that the Counsel said that it shouldn't be this person, but everyone in the pack just knows that it's her," Eric said looking off into the distance.

"Her?"

Eric turned back to me. "See when this person was dying, the pack believes that she sent out a message to each and every one of us in the pack. Something only an alpha can do. She alerted everyone that she was in danger and everyone went there by her side. Colin said that this person ordered him to phase out and he did. We were all arguing at Sam's house and low and behold when she showed up, we all stopped," Eric stared at me.

"There's no one else that fits that description except..." I paused and sat up in bed. "Are you saying it's me? That someone Jake made alpha, is me?"

"That's exactly what we believe happened."

"But how is that even possible?"

"Amelia, we think that's why we were so protective of you. Well, some of us were for different reasons," he said glancing away a bit hurt but quickly turned to me and smiled. "But if you look at it, you always got away with so much. You got Embry, Quil, and Seth to phase in front of you, too. You've seen practically how all of us look in wolf-form. It's like part of us always catered to you. That is because something in you had already told majority of us that you were the alpha."

"It can't be true." I shook my head. "What about Sam? How is Sam taking all of this?"

"He's one of the people that's accepting it, surprisingly."

"What?!"

"Sh," he shushed me as we heard a light turn on in the hallway. We waited a minute or two until Eric continued. "Sam said that's probably why you always challenged him. You knew, or something in you knew, that he wasn't supposed to be alpha. That's why we think that Jake phased in front of you. You both are descendants of Ephraim, both descendants of an alpha, both inherited with that alpha gene. You folks were challenging one another for the first born right. At least that's what we..."

"That's what you folks believe," I finished as Eric nodded. "Rachel's older than me and Jake, shouldn't it have passed on to her?"

"Now that you bring it up, I think that's why you and her argue when you get together. I thought it was just jealousy because she hangs out more with Paul, but..."

"I'm not jealous of Paul and his brothers!"

"Sh," Eric cautioned me again. "I'm just saying when Paul got hurt, you and her argued. I heard that whenever you folks argue it's about Paul."

"I can tell he likes her, Eric. Like, I can see it a lot. She shows it in return some of the times, but always keeps it on reserve and I think that it's only because she's going to leave. I already know I'm going to be hurt by it, so I can only imagine how Paul is going to feel. Rachel gives him a little taste of herself only to rip it away and dig out?! That just doesn't seem fair to him, or to Jonah or Nate who are starting to like Rachel also."

"See, either that is you caring about Paul, like an alpha should care about his or her pack or your alpha gene attempting to dominate whatever alpha gene Rachel has."

"I'm still confused about everything."

"Don't worry," he smiled. "We all are." The light in the hallway shut off and Eric slowly stood up and made his way to the window. "I should get going. It's kind of late and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Wait, Eric?"

"I'll try and come back tomorrow night, okay," he leaned over on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Can you just stay over tonight?"

He pulled back and chuckled. "I don't think Joseph would be too pleased to find me on the couch in his living room. Especially after he banned all of us from seeing you."

"I meant to say, can you just stay with me," I searched his face in the dim lighting. Eric's smile dropped as he searched mine also. His hand ran down my cheek, then cupped my head and brought my face closer to his.

"Are you sure?"

"I feel better when you're around."

"I feel better being around you also," he whispered and kissed my cheek. I tilted my head more into his palm as his thumb slowly moved in circles on my cheek.

"Will you stay with me, then," I whispered back. I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Of course," he replied barely audible. I felt his lips brush against the skin of my neck and gasped in surprise. His touch was so warm. I knew that they were warm, but this was too much for me to take. It was driving my insane and making me melt for him. I pulled back in a hurry before I did anything else that I would regret. I scooted over on my bed, which I pondered now how it was going to fit him.

He laid down on top of the covers as I stayed under and eventually my head found a comfortable spot against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me and for some reason all the emotions that I was feeling earlier had disappeared. Again it was replaced with the feeling of contentment. The same feeling that I got when Eric held me earlier. I closed my eyes, listened to his breathing, and fell slowly off to sleep.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

My wolf felt satisfaction as it held Amelia. I looked at the sunlight starting to appear on the horizon and knew that I had to let her go. She already missed school yesterday because of all the drama that happened and she would be even more upset if she missed it today. It took everything in me to wake her up.

"Ames," I said as I gently gave her a squeeze in my arms. She started to move a little. "Amelia," I half-sang into her ear which made her pout. I started to chuckle.

"Ten more minutes," she mumbled.

"You might miss school today," I added as I took in the scent of her hair. Her arm that laid lazily across my chest then wrapped tighter around my body as she inched even further onto me.

"Fine," she groaned. "I'll get ready." I started to chuckle.

"In ten minutes," I smiled.

"In ten minutes," she repeated. She had a rough day, yesterday, so I decided to give her the ten minutes. Within eight though, she ended up stirring and slowly sat up. She stretched and in that moment I had to look away.

Her shirt moved in a way to reveal more flesh than I was used to seeing on her. She always used jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The few times we went cliff diving, she wore Colin's old shorts, except that once that she went in just a bra and her jeans.

I had not realized that she wore a tank top which hugged her body and short shorts to sleep. She got off the bed and then quickly returned and somewhat jumped into my lap. Then it hit me why she wore different clothes to sleep this time.

"Are you cold," I smiled, knowing that she must have gotten warm from laying in the same bed as me.

"I'm still not used to this weather I'm afraid. But," she added as she pulled her legs up. I ran my hand down her skin. Did she have to feel this good? "You feel so warm." Her head nestled against my chest again. It was going to be harder than I thought to let her go. I inhaled her scent and it was more than enough to drive my wolf delirious.

I slowly fell back on the bed and brought her next to me. My hand started to rub her lower back as her hand traced my shoulder.

"I kind of don't want to leave right now," she added. Surprisingly I felt her lips gently move across my chest, towards my shoulder, and against my neck. Yeah, she was going to send my wolf into insanity. It wasn't until I felt her bite softly on my neck that I pushed her body back against the bed, rolled on top of her and buried my head in her neck.

"Ames," I whispered and started to place soft kisses down her neck, towards her shoulder. "I don't want you to leave either." Her arms wrapped around me and so did her leg. I lifted my face up to meet hers.

"Amelia," a knock came at the door. I wanted to back away from her, but she held me there.

"Yes, Papa," she yelled back.

"I'm going to drop you off to school in about ten minutes."

"Okay," she answered. I lifted my head up to hear Joseph's footsteps retreated back.

"I should go this time," I replied. She nodded. I caressed her face one last time, kissed her cheek and then hurried to get out of the room.

"Eric," she said as she met me by the window. I was already half way out. "Will you come back tonight?"

"If that's what you want," I responded. Because in reality, it was about whatever she wanted. She is the imprint and if our theories were true, she is also the alpha.

"It's what I want," she said.

"It's what I want, too." I leaned up and kissed her forehead before slipping fully out and running back towards home.

* * *

><p>AMELIA<p>

"Hey, Amy," called out Marie as I entered the cafeteria. I waved at her and then went to grab a muffin and some juice. "You look like hell," she said as I sat down next to her on the table. "Is that why you all were out yesterday?"

"Sort of," I answered. "Can you keep a secret?" She turned to look at her sister who was staring us down.

"Not here," she said as we grabbed our things and headed to eat whatever we had on one of the tables outside. "Okay, so what's up?"

"Jake and Sam got into an argument about something. Jake ended up taking off. Leah and Seth went with him. They're in Forks somewhere," I said attempting to hide the full truth. "My Papa, the rest of the Counsel, they're talking about banishing him from the Rez unless he comes back to make amends."

"You're kidding," she replied shockingly. "He just left! Can he even do that? I heard the last time he and Leah left, Sam vouched for them. Sam must feel betrayed about him doing it again, especially taking Seth this time."

"From what I heard, Seth left willingly."

"Did Embry say anything about leaving with Jacob," she said as I glanced at her worried expression. "Quil too. I mean they are Jacob's close friends."

"That's what I thought, but Papa said they had their reasons whatever that means."

"Talk about drama. No wonder you didn't come school yesterday."

"He actually left this past weekend. Saturday I think."

"Why didn't you tell me on Monday? I noticed that you, Embry, and Quil were quiet."

"I was told not to say anything. But after the argument I got into with the Counsel yesterday, I kind of don't care anymore."

"I'm assuming yesterday is when they decided to banish him?" I nodded. "Yeah, I can see why you want to get it all out now. So Embry and Quil won't be in today?"

"Not that anyone would tell me anyways," I answered. "Papa has been keeping secrets from me. I can just tell he is."

"Yeah, well," Marie said biting her lip and looking away. "That's what the Counsel is good for. Keeping secrets."

"Marie, I know you told me that your Dad doesn't trust them or the guys, but has your Dad ever told you why?"

"Can you keep a secret?" We both started to laugh. A group of girls passed and Marie scooted closer to me. "The Counsel kept my Dad a secret."

"Your Dad?"

"My Dad's biological father was on the Counsel, with your grandfather, Old Quil, and Charles Uley." I made a face. "Charles is Sam's grandfather," she explained waving her hand. "My Dad's biological father, he had an affair with my grandmother. Because he was married no one knew about my father, except the Counsel, who literally commanded my grandma keep quiet about the affair and my father."

"Wait, I vaguely remember my Dad speaking about it to my Mom," I said. "Peter Marshall, right?" Marie nodded.

"He is supposedly my Dad's Dad."

"The Marshall family always had a say in things. When he passed away, that's right," I snapped my fingers. "That's when my parents had an argument. Something about rights."

"Peter Marshall had no children with his wife. He had my Dad, but no one supposedly knows or accepted him."

"That's why your Dad doesn't like the Counsel."

"They kept him a secret," she finished.

"As wrong as that seems, that's actually not hard for me to believe." Marie looked at me weird. "Like I said, my Papa is keeping secrets from me. Things I should know. When I first got here, he didn't tell me everything and I hated it. This is supposed to be home for me. I'm supposed to feel safe. But how can I, if my own grandfather won't even tell me the whole truth?"

"By having friends like me, or Eric, or Embry, or Quil. Big sisters like Leah or Rachel," Marie said with a smile. "Not to mention, Jacob pretty much helps you out sometimes."

"Sometimes," I rolled my eyes. "Which reminds me, I know we were going to hang out this weekend, but I sort of got grounded."

"Grounded? Is that why you didn't text me back last night?"

"Totally why. I even got my cell phone taken away. Believe it or not, I'm so thrilled I was allowed to come to school and see normal people besides all those old guys on the Counsel," I said as Marie started to laugh. The bell rang and we made our way to class. In all honestly though, I was happy that I could make it back to school.

* * *

><p>ERIC<p>

_"Can you cut that out already," said Paul as he shook his head. I couldn't help it. My wolf was filled with her and... "I said cut it out!"_

_"Sorry dude."_

_"So you spent the night with her," questioned Embry as he remembered the thought I just had of Amelia sleeping in my arms. Great, now he was going see her like that too now. "Well," Embry started. "Don't bring it up next time!"_

_"I can't help it," I stopped running just as I reached behind Joseph's property and saw the light in her window on._

_"You want us to cover the rest of patrol," asked Paul. He came alongside me and sat down also. "We both know you want to spend more time with her."_

_"I just... I just feel content when I'm with her. I mean, there's these moments when there's so much flooding my head, then when I'm with her, things just seem so much easier to deal with."_

_"So what's taking you so long to tell her?" Paul laughed at Embry's question. We both knew why Embry asked. "What? So what if I want to tell Marie everything?"_

_"Do you honestly think that the daughter of Thomas Baylin would accept all of this," Paul asked. _

_"Probably not, probably so. I'll never know until I tell her."_

_"You know then? You know how she feels about you? And how you feel about her? You're a hundred percent certain that she is 'the girl'? Not just some accident that the Gods threw into your hands?"_

_"Look Paul, I know what the two of you thought about imprinting. I had the same feelings about it. But in all honestly, what Quil was telling me is right. The way you act after the imprint happens has a lot to deal with the imprint herself. If she's needy, then you're going to react the same way. If she's moody, then you will be too. I think that's the only reason why Sam or Jared or even Quil are like that, it's because of who they imprinted on."_

_"Funny, Quil told me basically the same thing," I commented. "That the reason why things are different for Paul and I is because of who our imprints are. I got offended, but it's actually a good thing, Paul," I turned to him then looked back at Amelia's window. "That's another reason why we're taking a while as it is, because the girls in themselves are cautious about those who they let close to them. Amelia doesn't have any of her parents. Rachel doesn't like being here in La Push. They don't like getting attached, because well, to them, good things never last that long. They're going to make us work for it." I looked off into the trees. "Marie is the same way too, Embry. Be prepared."_

_"That's the best advice you could give me? Be prepared?"_

_"The best I got right now," I started to chuckle. Just then something moved to the left of us. "Did it just have to be by Amelia?"_

_"It could be nothing," said Paul as he jogged down towards the house. "Go up on the ridge, we can ambush it." I slowly made my way up and took a few glances around. A cold breeze moved the tree branches on the top. _

_"There's something out here," I said. "Embry?"_

_"Closing in."_

_"No," replied Paul. "Circle around. We don't want any surprises. They always came in pairs the last couple times." Paul was right. So, Embry took off towards the other border line and danced towards us, sniffing through the air. _

"Pretty doggy,"_ a girly voice echoed through the trees. _"Do you want to play fetch?"_ I didn't know where she was, but a tree branch was hurled towards me. I jumped out of the branch's pathway as another one came twirling towards me. The leech started to laugh. _"You're quick. Bet I'm quicker."_ Just then a flash jumped onto my back. _

_I slammed backwards into a tree, only to have her run off. But she didn't get that far. Paul came up from behind and in one quick motion, had her on the pinned under him as he ripped her arm off. She screamed in agony. Suddenly Paul started to shake his head and backed off. What the..._

_A piercing ringing went off in my head too. _

"Silly puppies,"_ said another low voice. _"Didn't anyone ever tell you to play nicely?"_ There were definitely two this time. But this one had an ability like the Cullens. Paul and I both fell to our legs as another leech appeared and assisted the girl leech. _"The Master will be upset when he learns that you went out alone, Ginger."

"I didn't think there was more than one,"_ she pulled back her hand from the leech assisting her. Everything was about to go black, until Embry came in and tackled the second leech to the ground. It was then that Paul was able to get back up and held the girl down while I went to help Embry._

_"Glad you're here," I told him just before I snapped the second leech's head clean off. Embry phased out and started to burn the body as I turned to where Paul had the female leech screaming for her life. Just as I nodded to Paul I got a scent of someone I didn't want around, especially right now. _

"Wait,"_ the voice called out. Paul almost released his grip on the leech. I turned to see none other than Amelia, my imprint, our alpha standing there with a pleading look on her face. _"Can I talk to her?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted Eric to tell Amelia about the imprint, but I just wanted to continue letting their relationship grow further. <strong>

**I hope you all like that I made my character the alpha. Well, at least she is for now. **

**What do you folks think about Marie's grandfather? I wanted to make him from the line of the fourth wolf from the original group with Levi Uley, Ephraim Black, and Quil Ateara I. But no one speaks of him because his children or grandchildren, like Marie's supposed grandfather abused their privileges. I mean there had to be some sort of big back story as to why her Dad doesn't like the Counsel. **

**It sort of ties in to Embry imprinting on her. A whole lot of magical things happening I guess. Well, that I'm going to make happen. Hope you all like it.**

**Tell me what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
